


All of My Love

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family!Team, High School, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Raising a Child, Secret kid, Teen Parenting, Volleyball, baby!Tooru, daddy!Kuroo, father hood, kuroo is a good daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's been hiding a small and adorable secret from the other teams, when his secret finally comes out people tend to surprise Kuroo in good ways and bad. He's a young father; only seventeen but he loves his baby and everyone loves them both. They say it takes a village to raise a child, but maybe they meant a team of volleyball players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been sucked into the never ending Haikyuu!! void and I can't get out. So I've decided to contribute my part to this wonderful fandom. I love Karasuno, but unfortunately my favs are not the main characters (like Oikawa or Kuroo...) However, I am an Oikuro girl and I'm glad that it is becoming a somewhat more popular ship. Though, I decided to go down my other current fav AU, with Kuroo as a young father.
> 
> This story is meant to be fluffy, humorous and fun but at times there will be a discussion of heavy topics, because after all, this is teenage parenthood and abusive relationships. I will add tags with each chapter if a heavy topic comes into the story as a warning.
> 
> This is AU obviously and some characters ages have been altered (obviously). However, in somewhat cannon fashion this takes place before season 2ish, so before the Spring High Tournament.

                “Is your captain too scared to fight us?”

                Bokuto Koutarou was a man of many talents. Spiking, jumping, being the first to finish an ice-cream sandwich in one bite. He was, however, not a man of grace. He actually lacked that department in order to make up for his more, _eccentric_ personality traits.

                Luckily, Keiji Akaashi more than doubled in grace and manners, where Bokuto lacked.

                “Youch! Akaashi.” Bokuto whined, rubbing the back of his now-red hand. His bright, yellow eyes squeezed shut in momentary pain while Akaashi grimaced.

                “Don’t whine. You’re being rude to our guests.” Akaashi said; voice completely unemotional and their “guests” had a hard time believing his sincerity. Akaashi blinked. Bokuto shook his hand and grinned broadly, already over the slight pain in his hand and wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.

                “I knew he’d be scared to play us after we _creamed_ them the last time.” Bokuto snuffed with a lopsided smirk. Akaashi merely rolled his eyes and pulled away from Bokuto who yelped. The other team, (who were known as the other rival team in Tokyo) Nekoma, finally grinned at the Fukurōdoni High players.

                “We didn’t exactly cream them, Bokuto. If you keep up that attitude, we’re going to lose and then you’ll get depressed again.” Akaashi replied over his shoulder, as he joined his other teammates in stretching. Bokuto yelped and dramatically pressed a hand to his chest. “And I’d rather not have them witness act II of _Emo Bokuto_.”

                “That was _not_ Emo _Bokuto!”_ Bokuto argued, as he followed his teammate. At this point, the rest of his teammates stared blankly at their captain and ace, in disbelief.

                Silence followed.

                “Anyway, your captain is usually with you and on time. Is everything okay?” Akaashi turned his attention away from the pouting (oh, no, no, he was certainly not pouting) Bokuto, to ask Kenma. Kenma startled momentarily and looked up from his video game with a grimace. A pink tongue poked out from between his teeth, as he looked to the ceiling in thought. Then he nodded.

                “Yes. It’s Tuesday, so he’ll probably be running a little late, especially since we came to your school.” Kenma admitted. Akaashi nodded, deciding not to press the matter since Kenma’s tone didn’t appear to be too worried. On top of that, none of his teammates acted any different than when they were around their captain, so Akaashi was sure there was nothing to worry about.

                “We could probably just start the practice games since he’s going to be late. He’ll slip in and join us when he gets here.” Kenma sighed and stuffed his game into the side pocket of his bag. Behind him, Lev was frantically waving to get his attention, already chattering a hundred miles an hour about his latest game play.

                “Welp, you heard kitty cat! Let’s get this game going! Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto fist pumped the air with a laugh. “Hey- hey –oof!”

                Both teams burst into laughter, as the Fukurōdoni High captain was hit directly in the face with an oncoming volleyball, and ignored Kenma’s blank face.

X.X.X.X

                Tetsuro Kuroo sighed quietly, sneaking through the back doors of the gym, already knowing that Bokuto and the others often left them open for air. He could hear the sounds of sneakers squeaking against hardwood floors and shouts from inside. From the sounds of it, both team were already working at 100% and encouraging each other on, even without him.

                He smiled nervously; relieved that his team was capable when he couldn’t be around, despite being their captain. He shifted the squirming bundle in his arms and chuckled at the excessive movement.

                As Kuroo entered the gym he caught Kenma’s eye, receiving a small nod and an even small smile. Kuroo grinned lazily at his childhood friend and shifted one hand to wave. The bundle in his arms huffed at being shifted and losing some of Kuroo’s hold and Kuroo snorted.

                “Alright, quit your whining princess. I’ve got you.” He put both arms back around his bundle and immediately pulled it closer to his chest. His eyes softened and his voice got lower and lower with each word until they were gentle whispers.

                “He nodded at the rest of his team when they noticed Kuroo with relieved smiles and turned to set his bag down. _So far, no one’s really noticed._

                “KUROO. BRO!”

                Kuroo’s heart momentarily leapt in his throat as his eyes widened. He jumped up, startling the poor bundle in his arms, before trying to race his calming heart. _He didn’t know. He doesn’t know._ Kuroo’s mind was racing when he heard footsteps running at him.

                Quickly, he smoothed his features and straightened. “Oh, ho, ho. Bro.”

                “Hey, hey, hey. You’ve finally decided to show your face bro.”

                Kuroo snorted in relief. “Of course I was going to show. I wouldn’t miss it for the world bro. Watching us wipe the floor with you.” Kuroo’s attempt at humor still made everyone snicker and even Bokuto missed the nerves etched in Kuroo’s voice.

                “I’m hurt.” Bokuto gasped. “How could you say such cruel words to me, your only bro?”

                Kuroo snickered but his back was still to his newest friend. His grip on the bundle in his arms tightened. “I’m sorry to say but bro…you’re not my only bro.”

                “Tetsuro Kuroo, how could you?!” Bokuto practically wailed, and with a laugh Kuroo could hear Akaashi sigh. With a nervous smile, Kuroo turned around to face his friend, shifting the bundle in his arms slightly.

                “After all we’ve been through, you’d think you could be a little more – IS THAT A KID IN YOUR ARMS?!” Kuroo swallowed thickly at Bokuto’s sudden shriek while his eyes bugged out. _Oh no._ Even worse, now every member of Fukurōdoni High had turned their undivided attention away from their practice match, to stare at Kuroo. The only ones, who seemed unimpressed with Kuroo, were his own teammates. But everyone else was gaping or staring, even Akaashi looked a little surprised.

                Kuroo squirmed under the sudden onslaught of attention, while the _toddler_ in his arms stared back at Bokuto. Kuroo felt the silence drag on and could hardly bare it.

                Bokuto blinked.

                “Did you steal it?”

                “No.”

                “Did you find it in a dumpster?”

                “No.”

                “Did you feed it?”

                “N – What?”

                “Is it a stray?”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Did it follow you?”

                “No.”

                “Is it dangerous?”

                “What – Bokuto, no!” Kuroo cried with shaking shoulders as he attempted to control his laughter. “Bokuto, I didn’t steal or find _him._ He didn’t follow me and he certainly isn’t a stray. Really, you’re more of a stray, following Akaashi in the way that you do.”

                “Hey!” Bokuto squawked.

                Kuroo finally laughing, as his body shook, the toddler in his arms giggled. “Bokuto, this is my,” Kuroo bit his lip momentarily. _This was it. Now they would all know._ Bokuto noticed the hesitation and nervousness in Kuroo’s eyes and immediately clamped his mouth shut. Kuroo was _never_ nervous unless it was serious.

                “Uh, this is my son. Tooru.”

                With that, the gym exploded with noise.

 

X.X.X.X

                “He’s pretty cute when he’s not biting you.” Bokuto admitted as he gave a gentle pat to Tooru’s chubby cheeks. Tooru laughed, waving his little hands up and against Bokuto’s face, leaving everyone to gawk and coo at the two-year-old.

                “That was your own fault.” Akaashi replied unsympathetically, as he held a firmer grip on Tooru, when Bokuto stuck his tongue and wiggled his nose at the boy. Tooru buried his face into Akaashi’s jersey when he fell into a fit of laughter and Kuroo snorted. “Biting would be _anyone’s_ reaction if you were that close to them. Besides, Kuroo did warn you.” Akaashi gently brushed Tooru’s wavy hair back and Tooru grinned. It was amazing that Tooru’s hair was as nice as it was, considering the lack of effort Kuroo put into his own hair.

                “He’s been biting everyone. Even his old man.” Kuroo sighed wistfully. “I think he’s in a rebellious phase right now. Wants to stick it to the man.” Bokuto bowed his head mournfully while the two rival teams groaned.

                “Has Tetsuro corrupted him yet, or is there still time to fix him?” Akaashi asked Kenma seriously, who had actually left his video games alone to see Tooru. Kenma huffed.

                “I’m afraid if it keeps up; Tooru is going to be _worse_.”

                “Lord, have mercy on his soul.”

                “Shut up!” Kenma and Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s cry of pain and the sound of Kuroo smacking a fist against Bokuto. Tooru, however, seemed determined to keep his _father_ in his line of sight and immediately pushed against Akaashi when Kuroo and Bokuto began to wrestle.

                “You poor boy.” Akaashi said softly, when Tooru squirmed to be put down. He wiggled until his little feet hit the floor before jumping over to where his father and the Owl Captain were rolling on the floor.

                “No, no!” Tooru shouted immediately and stomped one foot. Bokuto and Kuroo froze for a second to see the tiny boy scolded them. “Bad. You are bad, bad.” Kuroo barked out a laugh while Bokuto remained frozen.

                _Was he being scolded…by a toddler? Was this actually happening? For real?_

                “Aw buddy, you don’t mean that. Daddy’s not bad.” Kuroo chuckled, pushing up on his elbows and crawling over towards his scowling son. Bokuto shuddered. “Why would you say that, don’t you love daddy?”

                “Uncle Ken says so.” Tooru responded moodily. Now it was Kuroo’s turn to gawk and immediately he turned to Kenma who blushed. The smaller and younger boy stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

                “I read you’re supposed to teach them as early as possible and he needed to know.”

                “I cannot believe you turned my son against me.” Kuroo gaped. “My own flesh and blood. Turned against me.” Tooru nodded, even though he didn’t quite understand what was really happening and suddenly Kuroo’s look of surprised turned into a devilish smirk.

                “Oh ho, ho, ho. Then if you think Daddy’s bad, then you won’t mind he brings out the Tickle Monster.”

                “Ho, ho.” Bokuto laughed. He shared a look with Kuroo, who winked in his direction.

                Tooru had two seconds to scream and jump back before he was engulfed in Kuroo’s arms with long fingers brushing at his sides. He screams turned into shrieks of laughter and soon a smile broke out on everyone’s faces.

                “Oh no, bro.”

                “What?” Bokuto asked dramatically. Kuroo paused in tickling his son, allowing Tooru to fall into a fit of giggles as he collected his breath.

                “I think the Tickle Monster brought a friend today, since daddy was so bad!”

                “N-No daddy!” Tooru giggled breathlessly, too weak to break free of his father’s arms.

                “I think you’re right. Oh, oh no. I feel him! He’s coming!” Bokuto paused for a second, as Tooru’s beautiful hazel eyes widened, before his own fingers were attacking Tooru’s little legs. Tooru’s laughter immediately picked up and Kuroo resumed in his own tickling. Behind the pair, everyone else was either exasperated by the duo’s antics, or trying to hold back their own laughter.

                Suddenly, Tooru kicked his leg out in an attempt to break free and it smacked directly into Bokuto’s face. Kuroo stopped his movements, and Tooru could finally breathe again while Bokuto froze.

                Without warning, Bokuto cried out (far too dramatically to be in any real pain) and feel to the floor. “The mini Kuroo has defeated me bro, you must go on without me.”

                “You will always remain in my heart.” Kuroo bowed his head and Tooru smiled widely. “Bro.” He whispered as Akaashi threw a jersey over Bokuto’s face.

                “If you’re both finished, we did have a practice to plan.” He turned before either could see the smile on his face and Tooru sighed happily, finally free of the dreaded Tickle Monster. Kuroo chuckled and smoothed back the hair off Tooru’s face. The toddler leaned back against his father’s broad chest and watched everyone carefully.

                Luckily both teams managed to get through a relatively efficient practice and even a full practice game (Bokuto still won’t admit Nekoma won in the end because his serve was a centimeter out of bounds). Tooru sat quietly in the bag area, occasionally babbling to Nekoma teammates and even some Fukurōdoni team members. At first, the team of owls were unsure of how to respond to the energetic toddler, but his happiness and his smiles were infectious and soon everyone was waving to Tooru or talking to him.

                Of course during the game, Nekoma had the distinctive advantage of having their own cheerleader, as Tooru cheered on his father and his team, even if they lost a point.

                Kuroo grinned when Tooru wrinkled his nose, as his father tried to hug him with his sweaty jersey still on. He vehemently shook his head and shoved a bag in between them for Kuroo to hug.

                “Nu-uh. Daddy’s stinky and gross.” Kuroo threw his head back in laughter and Tooru grimaced. Quickly he pulled the sweaty practice jersey over his head and shook his sweaty hair, causing Tooru to shriek, before pulling a brand new t-shirt on.

                “You look pretty good for having had a kid. No stretch marks and your abs look like they never went away.” Bokuto commented before taking a seat next to Tooru and Kuroo. Tooru smiled brightly while zipping up his father’s back pack, and Kuroo took the time to take a drink.

                “Lotion bro. That’s the secret.” Kuroo smirked.

                Bokuto laughed. “And the weight loss?”

                “Strict diet and exercise. Lose all that baby fat in just two weeks.”

                Bokuto and Kuroo shared a laugh while their teammates groaned. Tooru laughed because his father and his friend were laughing.

                “Though, I can’t help but wonder, does Tooru got a mom or something?” Bokuto asked quietly, dropping his voice to a whisper so no one else would be able to hear him. Kuroo sighed, with shoulders sagging and Bokuto instantly regretted opening his mouth.

                Kuroo knew that with Tooru, that question was common and there was no way around it. _They’re bound to find out anyway._

                “Ah no. It’s just Tooru and I.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. Bokuto’s face fell.

                “I’m sorry bro, I didn’t mean –”

                “Don’t be sorry. She was a bitch and doesn’t deserve any sympathy.” Kenma muttered bitterly, much to Bokuto’s surprise. Usually the quiet boy was calm and level-headed, much like Akaashi. It was more than surprising to hear the venom in his voice and a curse.

                “Kenma.” Kuroo snapped, but there was no anger in his voice. “Not in front of Tooru!”

                Luckily, the boy was occupied with a volley ball in Lev’s hand and hadn’t heard their conversation.

                “She’s not…she’s not that. She just wasn’t ready for a kid.” Kuroo defended pathetically. Even Bokuto had a hard time believing what he was hearing. _That’s not a very good excuse._

                “And you were?” Kenma snorted but Kuroo ignored him.

                “She wasn’t from Tokyo. She had been visiting one summer and her house was near mine. We got to know each other, share a night together and then she left when summer ended. Eight months later she shows up on my door step with a baby in hand, and says she was too young to raise a baby and was going to school across the seas, and either I was to raise the baby or she would put him up.” Kuroo explained. “I took one look at Tooru and knew I couldn’t give him up.” He shrugged and picked up his bag.

                “It’s been just me and him ever since.” He smiled softly, when Tooru came running over, chattering excitedly about volley balls. Bokuto frowned, still not believing what he was hearing. _That’s even worse when he says it like that._ He knew there was more to the story that Kuroo _and_ Kenma weren’t telling him but he decided to leave it alone for now. If Kuroo wanted to talk about it, he will.

                “Well, he’s got Kenma, and your team right?” Bokuto jumped to his feet when Kuroo picked up Tooru. “So it’s not really just you two. And now, you’ve got Fukurōdoni High too!” Bokuto stated proudly and even Akaashi was smiling by now.

                Kuroo’s throat tightened and his eyes moistened. Tooru squeaked in surprise and clapped his hands.

                “Tooru Kuroo. Welcome to Fukurōdoni High.” Bokuto, Akaashi and every member of their team chanted before bowing. Tooru clapped happily and beamed brightly, and it was enough to make Kuroo laugh.

                They would be okay.


	2. Dazed & Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Tooru and Kuroo meet, Kuroo doesn't understand much. Kuroo later goes to a summer camp, in the present with his team, to practice with Bokuto's team but forgets there's also a third team at this camp.

_September 2013; Two years earlier_

               Kuroo admitted that there wasn’t much, or many people for that matter that could take him by surprise anymore. Growing up with such a lazy demeanor with uneventful lives, Kuroo had lost the ability to be surprised early on. Especially after the first few years that his parents stopped being around in his childhood to focus more so on work.

               Even Kenma couldn’t surprise Kuroo like he used to.

               However, it seemed that there was _someone_ who managed to surprise Kuroo even after fifteen years.

               Kuroo hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch in their living room. His eyes were wide and his throat felt too tight while his arms trembled. He was desperately holding onto the silent little bundle in his arms.

               It had been almost six hours since _she_ had dropped the bundle off on his doorstep, with narrowed eyes and an uncaring attitude. Six hours since he’d ushered the bundle into his house, trying to keep it warm from the near freezing temperatures. Six hours since his life had been turned completely upside down. Six hours since he’d nearly had a heart attack. Six hours since he had become a father.

               Six hours.

               Kuroo’s eyes widened.

               _Six hours since his son had eaten!_

               Instantly, the fifteen-year-old shot to his feet and scrambled around the apartment to slap his coat on and wrap another blanket around the little baby in his arms before rushing out the door and trailing the strolling behind him.

               It was only when he had entered the grocery store that he had realized his biggest problem.

               _What does a two-month old eat?_

X.X.X.X

               Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek as he scanned the wall of baby food. There were rows and rows of canned food, boxes of food and snacks. Brightly colored boxes filled an entire section with smiling babies, while rows of mushed up generic brands sat in a dimmer corner of the isle. In the stroller, the baby ( _his son, Tooru)_ wiggled and attempted to break free of his several cocoons of blankets.

               “I think this is harder than picking a college.” Kuroo muttered under his breath as he scanned over a row of particularly pricy bottle of baby food. Kuroo grimaced. “Seriously, formula. Mushy food – god Tooru that stuff does not look appealing. Seriously little man, I’m going to throw up for you. What’s this, they even have canned vegetables and fruit. Sheesh, I won’t say anything if you don’t eat all your veggies buddy. I didn’t and look at me.” Kuroo didn’t realize he was babbling to a one-month-old baby until Tooru cooed from the stroller.

               His eyes suddenly grew wet and his throat tighten even further at the sudden realization of everything that had happened today.

               He was a father.

               He was a _father._

               _He was a father. At fifteen._

Kuroo knew next to nothing about anything that came with raising and taking care of a child let alone a baby. On top of that he didn’t know what he needed, what he had to buy, how much everything would cost, let alone doctor’s appointments. _Oh god,_ and he would eventually be going to school and day care.

               And what about Kuroo’s school? Was he going to have to drop out now? How could he raise Tooru and keep going to high school? What about Volleyball practice? Surely he couldn’t play Volleyball _and_ go to school _and_ raise Tooru. He was going to have to give that up for sure. Maybe get a job. Or two, or three. He’d also have to turn his room into somewhat of a nursery. Maybe he could turn and his office into Tooru’s room when Tooru got older. His parents couldn’t really say no; after all they weren’t home too often.

               Oh no.

               What were his parents even going to say? They wouldn’t be home for another two months. How would they take to meeting their grandson? To learning what Kuroo had done? Would they kick him out? Would they kick Tooru out? _Would they make him give Tooru up?_

               “Me?”

               Kuroo blinked, feeling his heart skyrocketing and his breathing becoming more and more shallow.

               “Excuse me, sir?” Suddenly a hand was waving in front of his fate and Kuroo blinked rapidly. The sounds of the grocery store filled his senses, along with Tooru’s coos. He turned to see a young sales girl with blonde hair looking at him with concern. She smiled when she noticed that Kuroo had returned from his thoughts and laughed.

               “Welcome back sir. I’ve been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now but you were just staring at the baby food.” The girl giggled as Kuroo felt his face heat up and his ears burned. The girl ignored this – or chose to ignore it to save Kuroo from embarrassment. “Your brother’s been trying to get your attention too.” She pointed at Tooru when Kuroo frowned in confusion. Kuroo noticed then that Tooru was wiggling wildly in his stroller, turning to whines now rather than coos.

               Kuroo’s heart lurched in his throat and he jumped to unbuckle the baby. Tooro quieted instantly when he was nestled safely, if not a bit firmly, in Kuroo’s arm. It practically astounded Kuroo on how much the baby was comfortable around its new father even after only a little over six hours. It terrified Kuroo about how much the baby already _relied_ on Kuroo.

               “Ah, yeah sorry about that. There’s just so much to choose from.” Kuroo shrugged awkwardly, receiving a squeak from Tooru in his arms. Kuroo shifted from one foot to another when the girl continued to smile and would not leave him alone. _Guess I could use some help._

               Usually, Kuroo wasn’t one to shy away from help, however his current situation was a bit…unorthodox.

               “Ah, do you happen to uh, know anything about…how to keep, uh, a baby alive?” Kuroo asked hesitantly. The girl’s eyes widened and her grin suddenly turned into a look of horror, when Kuroo realized just how he had phrased his question. “Er, no! I mean, food wise? Not everything to keep him alive! I mean what kind of parent would I be if I killed him? Psh, could you imagine. I’m just going to shut up now.” Kuroo muttered bitterly and bit down on his tongue when the girl’s face turned progressively more and more horrified.

               Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

               Yeah, probably.

               Quietly, the girl shook her head and a softer and gentler smile replaced her look of horror. “I understand. It’s a lot to take in and food can be a nightmare. Is your girlfriend breastfeeding?” Kuroo nearly gagged.

               “Um no. She’s not – she’s not around anymore. It’s just him and I.” Kuroo whispered softly, running a thumb against one of Tooru’s soft cheeks. The girl gasped and stuttered in a quick apology, which Kuroo was quick to shrug off with a wave of his hand.

               “Well how old is?” The girl cleared her throat; face completely red by now. _At least I’m not the only who’s embarrassed now._

               “Just over two months. She was feeding him until…”

               “Ah,” The girl nodded in understanding and was careful to avoid the topic further, much to Kuroo’s relief. Kuroo followed the girl when she began to move towards a section of formulas packaged together. Kuroo’s heart picked up at the dozens of brands and prices.

               “He’ll probably be best on these for now then. You shouldn’t start any solids on him until he’s about four or five months and even then ween him on it. For now stick to formulas and when he gets to that age hopefully you’ll have a better idea of food, if not I’ll be here.” The girl beamed as she pointed to the rows of formula. Kuroo shifted but still didn’t look too convinced, and his heart sank on the pricing of some of the formulas.

               _If food was this much, then how much was everything else?_

               “Look, this kind is really good.” The girl said softly, breaking Kuroo from his pitiful thoughts. She must have caught the dreaded hopeless on Kuroo’s face, for she was pointing to one of the cheaper brands and handing them to Kuroo. “It’s cheap but that doesn’t mean it’s bad for your son. The reviews have all been splendid; it’s been consistently tested and proven safe and healthy for babies. I know tons of first time parents and customers that love and use this brand. I think they wanted to make formulas for the struggling family. Trust me, it’ll be good for your baby.”

               Kuroo swallowed thickly.

               “Just because it’s cheaper, doesn’t mean you’re not taking care of your baby and there’s nothing to be ashamed of, okay?” The girl continued, giving Kuroo’s arm a squeeze. “You both are going to be fine, despite any troubles and hardships.” For the first time in over seven hours, Kuroo felt like he wanted to cry. Except this time, it wasn’t from pain or despair, but rather from _hope._

               That is, until a new thought occurred to the teen.

               _What was he going to tell Kenma?_

X.X.X.X

_July 2015; Present_

               “Daddy, we go to park today?” Kuroo looked up from his textbook, with heavy eyes to yawn before glancing down at the little boy at his feet. He chucked quietly at the sparkle in Tooru’s hazel eyes, as the toddler clutched desperately at Kuroo’s sweatpants.

               Kuroo had to admit: Tooru was quieter for a bit longer than he had anticipated.

               About an hour today.

               “No buddy, don’t you remember?” Kuroo bit his lip to keep from cooing at the pout that was on Tooru’s face now. Tooru’s cheeks puffed out and his eyes narrowed. Quickly, Kuroo scooped the little boy in his arms, earning a high pitched screech, before Tooru could start a temper tantrum.

               Tooru had perfected the art of temper tantrums before he could even speak properly. He was a terrifying master of screaming, crying and making someone feel like crud. His temper tantrums were a force to be reckon with; like waves breaking against sand or a tornado touching the Earth. Powerful and steady.

               Honestly, Kuroo would be downright terrified if he wasn’t so impressed by his son’s ability to get what he wanted and _still_ look cute about it. However, even he could only handle so many tantrums in one day.           

               “We’re going to a camp, remember? With daddy and Bokuto and Uncle Ken. Akaashi’s gonna be there and Big Lev. Don’t you want to go see them?” Kuroo counted it a victory when Tooru’s pout decreased with each name and his mouth dropped open in a small ‘o’ shape.

               “Oh yeah!”

               “Yeah.” Kuroo repeated, tickling under Tooru’s chin. Tooru giggled and cuddled deeper into his father’s chest. “You forget so easily, silly man.”   

               “I’m not silly! Daddy’s silly!” Tooru argued, but his argument was covered with giggles. Kuroo huffed a laugh and looked mournfully at his unfinished math homework. _Oh well, it wasn’t going to get done anyway._

               “Now, why would you ever say that Daddy was silly? Your daddy is the most serious man in the entire world. Even more serious than our leader!” Kuroo argued with a large, cat-like grin. Most other people had been frightened of the seventeen-year-old’s too wide smile and obnoxious laugh. Not Tooru though. He loved his daddy’s slightly disturbing laugh and his vicious grin just as much as he loved his daddy’s gentle giggle and softer smile.

               “Nu-uh. Don’t lie. Is bad to lie.” Tooru warned with a giggled and wagged a finger in Kuroo’s face. The teen laughed loudly, standing up with Tooru in his arms to begin packing his bag for the small camp at Fukurōdani High, with Fukurōdani and Karasuno High Volleyball players.

               _“It’s_ bad to lie.” Kuroo corrected softly. “And who taught you that. Must have been some handsome and lucky person.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, causing Tooru to fall into a new fit of laughter.

               “Daddy taught me! ‘Cause daddy is the bestest!” Tooru cheered, causing Kuroo’s eyes to soften.

               “Nah, Tooru is the bestest.” Kuroo said softly, smoothing a wisp of hair off of Tooru’s forehead so he could give it a little kiss. “Daddy says so.” _And daddy will always say so._

               Tooru was practically bouncing from lap to lap, seat to seat on the bus to Fukurōdani High. It took nearly all of Kuroo’s patience to keep Tooru seated for more than five minutes at a time. He’d already nearly kicked Kenma’s PSP out of his hands, spilt water all over Yaku’s lap and smacked the back of his head against Lev’s chin (though Lev seemed to have gotten the worst of it, having bit his tongue until he drew blood on impact). Kuroo’s hair was messier than usually from Tooru using it to “hold onto” as he tried to look over their seat at the rest of the Nekoma players.

               Thankfully, Tooru was occupied by a loaf of milk bread (the greatest savior since electricity) and sitting peacefully on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo glanced over at Yaku chiding a still bleeding Lev, while gently pressing an ice pack to his chin. Kuroo winced in sympathy, knowing just how hard Tooru’s hits could be.

               Accident or not.

               Kuroo turned his attention to Tooru who was stuffing the very last of his milk bread into his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff out dramatically and crumbs to fall down his chin. Kuroo tsked with a chuckled.

               “Tooru, you’re a mess.” He whispered as he gently ran a napkin across Tooru’s crumbly face. Tooru scrunched up his nose but allowed his father to wipe his face down.

               “Almost there daddy?” Tooru asked softly, once he had swallowed the rest of his milk bread.  Kuroo laughed and nodded, when he caught sight of Fukurōdani in sight just down the road. Tooru squealed and clapped his hands happily in anticipation. His squeal alerted the rest of the team about the quick arrival and soon everyone was just as excited as Tooru.

               “What are you most excited about, Tooru?” Lev asked, through a muffled tissue in his mouth. Despite the obvious pain, he showed nothing but excitement and curiosity for the young toddler. Kuroo smiled warmly when Tooru bounced in excitement.

               “Watching daddy play Vollball! And seeing everyone!” Tooru announced with pride at mentioning his father and Volleyball. Kuroo’s smile widened when the bus came to a full stop and his entire team piled out of the bus, to greet the already waiting Fukurōdani High players.

               Immediately Kuroo found Bokuto next to Akaashi and snickered.

               “Hey br –”

               “TOORU!!” Bokuto cried desperately, breaking away from a stunned Akaashi and startling Kuroo. He blinked when Tooru was yanked out of his arms and suddenly, Bokuto was spinning a laughing Tooru in the air and moving further away from Kuroo. He stared with the rest of his team, in disbelief at the display of affection towards someone _other_ than Kuroo.

               “BOKU!” Tooru screamed just as loudly, wrapping his little arms around Bokuto’s neck as the two embraced tightly. As if a scene from a romance movie, where two lovers unite. If Kuroo squinted he would swear there were actual tears in Bokuto’s eyes.

               “Did I just get replaced?” Kuroo asked, still wide-eyed.

               “I think so.” Kenma blinked.

               “So it would seem.” Lev nodded

               “Poor Tooru.” Yaku sighed mournfully.

               “Oh Tooru, it’s been so long. Look how big you’ve gotten! Have you been eating and drinking milk? Why you must be bigger than your dad!” Bokuto gushed when he pulled Tooru to arm’s length in order to better examine the toddler.

               “Seriously? Bo, you just saw him like three months ago. No actually, a week ago when we went to the mall.” Kuroo frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

               “Hush you. There’s no need to be jealous.” Bokuto shielded Tooru from Kuroo and stuck his tongue out. Tooru giggled. “He just doesn’t understand us Tooru. Us, aces have to stick together, don’t we?”

               Tooru nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Boku! Aces forever!” At this Kuroo did finally roll his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk. Upon turning around Tooru caught sight of Akaashi who smiled gently and waved at the little boy. Immediately he reached his arms out to the stunned setter and demanded to be held. Bokuto pouted at the loss of his little ace, and ignored the snort from Akaashi.

              “Hello Tooru.” Akaashi greeted when Tooru buried his face in Akaashi’s neck.

              “Hello ‘Ashi.” Tooru mumbled into Akaashi’s shirt. By now the Nekoma players had all gathered their belongings and were headed to the courts with most of the Fukurōdani players. Akaashi rolled his eyes in exasperation when he heard Kuroo and Bokuto embraced loudly. Tooru giggled in his arms and allowed Akaashi to turn around with him and head to the gym.

               Kuroo and Bokuto obviously needed some alone time.

              “Kuroo, hun. Akaashi is totally stealing your son. He’s probably going to use him to get to girls or guys.” Bokuto whispered a bit too loudly to his friend who snickered in response. “Though he’s responsible.”

              “I’m surprised you even know what that word means.” Akaashi called over his shoulder, as Tooru peeked over to see his father and Bokuto.

               Kuroo threw his head back and laughed wholly this time. “Nah, it’s cool. Tooru’s better than any puppy or cat when it comes to picking up dates.” Bokuto hooted and hollered while Akaashi looked slightly offended, causing Tooru and Kuroo to both laugh. Though for different reasons.

              “You wouldn’t dare!”

              “Of course not.  Not until he’s at least five.” Kuroo sneered and snatched his son out of his arms with a laugh. Tooru curled into his father’s arms and chest and began to get comfortable. Kuroo could feel his body relaxing as a permanent smile graced his face. This camp was just what he needed. _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe I won’t regret bringing Tooru along._

              “Um, can anyone explain the tiny version of the Nekoma captain in his arms?”

              Kuroo groaned. _Maybe not._

              He’d forgotten all about Karasuno’s captain and its entire team.

_Oops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have another chapter! More of Kuroo's and Tooru's past is revealed. I'm think each chapter from here on will be like this one with a portion of it in the past with Tooru and Kuroo's first meetings and such and then the rest in present times. Let me know if there's anything you guys want out of this story, your comments and reviews all made me so happy and thank you so much!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!!


	3. Good Times, Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems, not everyone is quite as accepting about Kuroo's lifestyle as he originally thought. Which leads to a small outburst of pent up frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A different opinion of Kuroo's lifestyle with Tooru. It's a bit negative.

_July 2015; Present_

               Tooru, despite his ability to throw a world-renown tantrum, was actually quite shy around strangers. Especially strangers who weren’t quite yet Kuroo’s friends. He often would try to hide inside Kuroo’s shirt, pant leg or any other type or clothing (or body part if he was desperate) by burying deep into it.

               Now was no exception.

               Tooru hid his blushing face into Kuroo’s t-shirt when he caught sight of the Karasuno stares directed at him and Kuroo. Even Kuroo couldn’t help but shift nervously at each of their stares when no one said another word. One could hear a nail drop; it was so quiet in the gym.

               Daichi Sawamura was staring wide-eyed and gaping mouth, at the miniature version of Kuroo that sat in Kuroo’s arm. He didn’t know the Nekoma captain quite as well as Bokuto and the Fukurōdani High team. After losing to Aobajōsai High in the Interhigh-Preliminaries, they hadn’t gotten the chance to play the other teams other than in a practice match with Nekoma High. The point of this summer training camp was meant to help improve the three teams and players for the Spring games, and test strengths against one another.

               Although, Daichi hadn’t quite been expecting someone even _smaller_ than Hinata or Nishinoya to be at their camp.

               It was Sugawara who spoke up first.

               “Well, isn’t he just the cutest little guy. Hi, my names Sugawara but you can call me Suga.” He greeted, smiling brightly at the little boy still curled up in Kuroo’s arms. Tooru timidly poked his head out to take a small peek at the one who had spoken, before shoving his face back into Kuroo’s neck in embarrassment. Suga laughed softly at the boy’s antics but patiently waited for the boy to look back at him again.

               Quietly, Tooru answered. “Tooru.”

               “It’s wonderful to meet you Tooru. Is Tetsuro your father?” Kuroo’s heart nearly skipped a beat at Karasuno vice captain’s words. _How did he figure that out so quickly?_ Tooru blinked with large, round eyes at Suga, before a small smile graced his face.

               “Yes.” Tooru nodded, a bit more enthusiastic than last time. “This is my daddy! He’s the bestest Vollball player.” Tooru’s face set into a look of absolute determination, which left no room for argument. Suga laughed at this, causing Daichi to crack a smile and the rest of their team relaxed.

               “He sure is a good player. Scary too!” Suga continued to smile as he stepped away from Tooru to set his bag down. Kuroo snorted with a roll of his eyes, while his heart finally began to feel like it wasn’t going to explode from his chest. He watched carefully as Daichi smiled awkwardly at the little kid and waved, leaving Tooru to wave back rapidly.

               “Tooru, that’s _Dadchi,_ he’s the captain of Karasuno’s Volleyball team. The other team that will be staying with us to train.” Kuroo introduced, ignoring the look of dissatisfaction from Daichi. Bokuto sniggered from his spot behind Kuroo. Kuroo looked over his shoulder, momentarily surprised at how close Bokuto had gotten without him knowing.

               Actually, how close his _entire team_ had gotten.

               Despite the smile on Bokuto’s face, he saw that the captain’s eyes were heavily guarded and trained on multiple Karasuno players. Beside him, Akaashi was staring with his usually stoic expression, but there was a rigidness to him that screamed he was ready to interfere should all go to hell. Kenma had paused his game to wave at Hinata and glare down the Karasuno players and even Lev had his arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo was honestly touched.

               Touched and surprised.

               “It’s great to meet you Tooru. I am Daichi Sawamura, captain of Karasuno High Volleyball club.” Daichi greeted with a much more confident smile. He bowed politely, causing Tooru to squeal. Upon noticing his teammates slacking in their mannerism, the room turned ice cold and a shadow crossed Daichi’s face when he slowly stood upright to face his team. Behind the captain, Karasuno shivered under Daichi’s dreaded glare and immediately bowed.

               “Karasuno is pleased to meet you Tooru.”

               And just like that, Daichi was smiling once more as he turned to follow Suga. Leaving Tooru and Kuroo to gawk, and the rest of his team to shudder.

               Hinata rebounded within seconds of the incident, and jumped at least six feet in the air. He landed right in front of Tooru and Kuroo, startling the poor toddler. By now, Kuroo had prepared himself for the first-years abnormal jumps and wasn’t quite as frightened as Tooru.

               “Hellllloooooo!” Hinata greeted; smiling so wide that Kuroo could feel his own cheeks ache. Hinata waved wildly, when Tooru flinched. “My name is Shouyou Hinata! But you can call me Hinata! I’m from Karasuno High, the team of the crows! I never knew Kuroo had a son; he’s never shown us before! How old are you? Do you like to play Volleyball? I’m a first year but I’ve already improved a lot just being on my team, thanks to everyone! Do you –”

               “My little owl!” Luckily, Bokuto reached over to snatch Hinata’s shoulders in order to cut in and stop the hyper active child’s rambling. Hinata, bless his heart, was oblivious to Tooru shrinking further and further into Kuroo’s shirt – aka, away from him. Though, Kuroo didn’t want to be rude and just walk away to soothe the boy, after all his intentions were really good.

               “Your energy is always welcomed here and fantastic!” Bokuto laughed, when Hinata’s eyes sparkled and his immediate attention was focused on Bokuto. Slowly, he led the star struck first-year towards the rest of his team, only leaning over his shoulder once to give Kuroo a wink. “So tell me, have you been practicing…”

               Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief and shifted Tooru in his arms. “It’s okay Tooru. Hinata’s not that scary. He’s just a little overexcited sometimes. Like Boku.” Tooru sniffled, rubbing his nose with his hands but remained in Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo began to head towards the court, knowing his team would follow suit, as soon as they could before setting Tooru on his feet. Tooru whined momentarily at the loss of his father’s warmth, but quickly quieted when Kuroo handed him a Volleyball.

               The dark haired teen began his stretches seated, watching in amusement as Tooru scootched over to seat in the area right in between Kuroo’s legs. His eyes were trained on the worn-out ball in his hands, occasionally looking up when Kuroo leaned over his shoulder during a stretch to tickle Tooru with his hair.

               Despite the calm attitudes and pleasant greetings, Kuroo felt as if eyes were crawling along his skin. He knew there were several sets of eyes on him now. Most were unwanted attention.

               However, his thoughts were interrupted by two equally loud yells that would give even Bokuto a run for his money.

               “HE’S. SO. CUTE!” Kuroo and Tooru both looked up to see the small Libero and his short haired friend, staring at Tooru with – were those actual tears running down their faces, as in real tears? Kuroo could even see a light shining through a window, landing right where they were standing. Both continued to cry at Tooru even when Daichi had yanked on their collars, dragging them from the court.

               Kuroo and Tooru shared a look.

               “You should probably stay away from them, kid.”

               “Yes.”

X.X.X.X

               The stares continued for several days, throughout the camp. Along with the stares came several quiet whispers. All behind Kuroo’s back or when they thought he wasn’t looking. He was constantly stopping in a game or practice, only to feel a pair of burning eyes on him (or several) or to hear rumors flying through the gym.

               It was never directed to Kuroo’s face, nor Tooru. Luckily, Tooru had slept or stayed in the rooms for most of the camp so far while Kuroo trained. However, whenever the two were together or when Tooru would join Kuroo for training, then would the whispers and stares start up.

               Tooru was too oblivious and young to understand, which Kuroo was instantly thankful for.

               However, he felt itchy.

               He was constantly burning an itching from the stares he tried to ignore and from the whispers he turned a deaf ear to. But after a week, they were starting to get to him. And it was affecting his performance.

               Kuroo was no stranger to harsh words and criticism, being a father at seventeen tended to do that for you. He’d gotten plenty of harsh comments and backlash at his decision to raise Tooru over the past two years, and while it never got easier to hear, Kuroo had learned to ignore them.

               It wasn’t worth the anger.

               But this was getting ridiculous.

               _Is he really a dad? Did he knock some poor girl up? Should he really be raising that kid himself? Is he responsible enough? How could he throw his life away like that?_

               Kuroo often had doubts about his ability to be a parent to Tooru, especially being a single parent still in high school.  He’d spent hundreds of sleepless nights, wondering if Tooru would be _safer_ and _happier_ with a mother and a father. However, each time these thoughts nearly consumed him, he’d snapped out of it or gotten advice from Kenma, his teammates and now Bokuto and Akaashi, to help him.

               Kuroo grit his teeth when he felt another stare burning into his head. The whistle blew and Bokuto jumped as he made his serve. Shaking his head, he ignored Kenma’s concerned glance his way, to focus on the ball coming his way.

               He’d already moved to get perfectly under the ball, when another whisper filled his head.

               _Is he even capable of raising that kid?_

               Kuroo jerked in surprise and the ball slammed into his shoulder, when his stance stiffened. Bokuto yelped in surprise and even Kuroo’s teammates gasped. Kuroo grunted in pain and stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. However, the ball soared way out of bounds, giving Bokuto’s team the advantage.

               While rubbing his sore shoulder, Kuroo’s glare darkened. Kenma instantly stood at his side.

               “Kuroo, are you alright?” He asked quietly, so no one else could hear their conversation. He’d noticed that Kuroo seemed unfocused all day today especially, and though he hadn’t wanted to bother Kuroo, this time Kuroo had hurt himself. Something was wrong.

               “I’m fine.” Kuroo grunted.

               By now, Karasuno stopped their drills and all sets of eyes in the gym were on Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo wanted to groan and slam his head into the ground. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

               “No you’re not.” Kenma argued. Kuroo glared.

               “Just drop it Ken.” He growled, but Kenma only snarled.

               “No.”

               “Kenma!”

               “Kuroo!” Both Kenma and Kuroo turned heated glares at Bokuto, who by now was running towards them with a look of concern. Even Akaashi’s face softened. “Kenma’s right. There’s something wrong and it’s affecting your game. You just got _nailed_ in the shoulder by one of my serves. What’s going on man?”

               “Nothing.” Kuroo grunted. He didn’t need to get everyone else involved in one of his problems.

               “Bullshit.” Bokuto frowned. _Kuroo never lies; why won’t he tell us?_ “Kuroo, come on, we’re all your friends here, let us help.” Bokuto asked. Kuroo could felt the familiar stinging in his eyes and he cursed bitterly. _No he would not drag them down too._

               “Are you really?”

               Bokuto blinked and even Kenma looked shocked. “Are we really what?”

               “My friends. Is everyone here, really?” Kuroo spat, causing Bokuto to flinch. Kenma frowned deeply, and his mind whirled as he began to understand what was happening.

               “What? How can you even ask that?! Of course we are!” Bokuto hissed defensively. Kuroo rolled his eyes, already too agitated to care how he was looking right now. No doubt, he wasn’t helping the stares and whispers.

               Deep down, Kuroo knew Bokuto was telling the truth and none of this was his fault or his teammate’s faults. It was only Kuroo’s. That’s why he needed to get out before he really let his anger say something he regretted.

               Without another word, Kuroo spun on his heel and stormed away from the game. He ignored Bokuto’s shouts and Kenma’s calls. He even ignored his own team’s shouts of panic and continued straight towards Tooru.

               The little boy was on his feet as soon as Kuroo had been hit by the ball, and tears were building in his little eyes. He knew that Volleyballs could hurt and he’d seen the pain in his daddy’s face. When Kuroo was a foot away from Tooru, the little boy launched at Kuroo’s leg and held on tightly, burying his teary face in it.

               “D’ddy, th’t was awf’l.” Tooru mumbled into Kuroo’s leg and the teen felt his anxiety and anger slowly beginning to wash away. Gently, he knelt down to Tooru’s height and brushed his thumb across Tooru’s cheek to wipe away his tears.

               He chuckled. “Yeah, Daddy played an awful game huh?”

               Tooru nodded sadly, sniffling and Kuroo’s heart squeezed painfully. “Is daddy hurt?”

               Tooru’s heart would always be the biggest light in Kuroo’s personal darkness. He smiled softly and gave Tooru a kiss. “Yeah, it hurts a bit. But that was daddy’s fault for not paying attention.”

               “Yes it was.” Tooru pouted, giving Kuroo’s cheek a gentle pat. “Daddy should be more car’ful.” He replied sternly and Kuroo would have laughed if wasn’t still so riled up. It was moments like this that made Kuroo admit that keeping Tooru had never been a mistake, but rather a blessing.

               Tooru’s heart was Kuroo’s favorite part of his son.

               _How’s he managed to play for as long as he has? Looks like he’s having a hard time focusing now with that kid._

               Kuroo’s eyes instantly darkened, causing Tooru to frown in confusion. With a quiet yelp, Tooru backed up when Kuroo spun around quickly to face everyone in the gym.

               Bokuto and the others hadn’t moved from their spots on the court and Karasuno’s players were still standing and staring. Kenma paused in his steps when Kuroo turned around, wincing at the fury etched in his childhood friend’s face. No matter how quickly Kuroo scanned everyone in the gym he couldn’t find the source of the whispers. He couldn’t find the person that was tearing him down.

               “If you’ve got a problem with _me_ or a problem with my _two-year-old son_ say it to my face!” Kuroo bellowed across the gym. His hands balled up in fists and he missed the way that everyone jumped at his unnatural behavior. “Quit spitting behind my back, and man up! Who has a problem with me? Huh? _Who?_ Say it to my face, right now and stop being a coward. Leave Tooru out of your pathetic nonsense and say it to my goddamn face!” Kuroo panted heavily as his nails dug deeper and deeper into his palms.

               Kenma bit his lip worriedly, having only seen Kuroo react this way two other times before. Once involved a bully picking on him back in middle school, while the other had also involved Tooru. He knew Kuroo was no stranger to insults for being a teenage parent, but usually he was more level-headed than Kenma and could easily brush it off. What was being said must be bothering him for him to react this way, and in front of Tooru nonetheless.

               Kuroo opened his mouth to rip a new one when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Immediately he turned his attention downwards where Tooru was looking at him with wide, scared and _wet_ eyes. Tooru whimpered softly before raising his hands to which Kuroo immediately pulled him into his arms with a gentleness that was not there seconds ago.

               “Oh Tooru, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I scared you.” Kuroo whispered softly, already feeling the guilt clawing at his heart and gut. Quickly he turned on his heel and raced out the doors with Tooru in his arms, ignoring Kenma’s calls.

               Outside, Tooru had shuddered but he hadn’t started crying yet. Only burying his face into Kuroo’s neck.

               “Daddy’s not scary. I don’t want daddy to be sad.” He whispered, but his voice was a bit muffled by Kuroo’s neck Kuroo began to rub one hand up and down Tooru’s back in a soothing manner and the shuddering soon stopped.

               “Oh, baby. I’m not sad anymore.” He whispered when Tooru snuggled deeper into his hug. “When I’m with you, you make everything bad go away, and I’m the happiest person in the world.”

               He could feel a tiny smile on Tooru pressed against his neck but he knew Tooru was still upset. Even at the age of two, Tooru was proving to be a sensitive and emotional child, always taping into emotions (especially Kuroo’s) and reacting quickly to them.

               “I love you.”

               Kuroo finally felt like he could smile. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, some angst and some fluff. Teen parents is a serious topic and there are heavy points to this life and I wanted to iterate that it's not always good times. Even with a wonderful father like Kuroo. Some people that are older, younger or even the same age with have a viewpoint that contraindicates or falls negatively about this topic. I have in mind who our culprit is, but none of our favorite characters are "bad guys" per say. Some people just have a different opinion and view point than Kuroo or Kenma, just like Kenma's opinion of Tooru's mother is drastically different from Kuroo's.
> 
> I'll get back to some more happy fluff with my precious baby and his daddy, no worries! As always, your comments make me smile and continue to inspire me to write more, so thank you!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!!


	4. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma meets Tooru for the first time. It doesn't go as well as planned. Bokuto and the others have narrowed down suspects to help Kuroo, and Kuroo realizes how lucky he and Tooru are.

_September 2013; Two years earlier_

               Kenma expected several scenarios, involving his childhood friend, when Kuroo had called him at three o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. To be honest, he was expecting something involving fire, a flood in his house, needing to go to the emergency room, or there was the possibility of all three. Yes, Kuroo did manage to flood a house while setting something on fire and burning his feet in the process. No Kenma was not about to relive those dark times.

               He was not however, expecting Kuroo to be on the verge of tears and wailing about something about a baby.

               Externally, Kenma had sighed and snapped at Kuroo that he’d be at his parents’ house in ten minutes. But internally, Kenma was a ball of nerves. His gut was twisting repeatedly and his hands were itching at his sides. Kuroo _never_ cried. Ever.

               Not even the first night his parents had went on their business trip, when he was six.

               Sure, Kuroo got angry, frustrated and even upset. He got sad or depressed just like any other kid did, but he was never one to cry. Even to someone like Kenma.

               Something _huge_ must have happened to Kuroo, for him to call Kenma up in the manner that he did. By the time Kenma reached the house, he didn’t even bother to take off his shoes (having already pulled out the spare key that Kuroo gave him years ago) and he bolted to the area where he could clearly hear crying. Although, he could distinctly hear Kuroo _crying_ , there was something else crying with him.

               “Kuroo, what happened? Are you hurt? Is everything okay? Why are you –” Kenma stared, freezing in his steps at the entrance of the doorway into Kuroo’s bedroom.

               Then he blinked.

               And he blinked again.

               Then again.

               Then once more.

               Still the sight before him, never went away. It wasn’t a trick, nor an illusion, but actually and physically right in front of him.

               For in front of him, Kuroo sat on the floor, sniffling and crying with a newborn baby wailing in his arms. _Oh dear._

X.X.X.X

               Kuroo sniffled pitifully, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were running down his face. He continued to stare glumly at little Tooru, who had started crying about an hour ago _and would not stop._ He was so lost in his misery and in Tooru’s cries that he didn’t even notice Kenma’s entrance, nor hear his questions.

               _How could he even think about doing this? He didn’t know anything about raising a baby!_ Kuroo thought bitterly, trying desperately to ignore the bags of food still sitting on the kitchen counter and the brand new box that held a crib in it. A crib. He’d gone out and bought a crib. Without even a second thought.

               “Kuroo?”

               Kuroo practically jumped out his skin, which started Tooru, who in turn raised his wailing to an even higher volume. Kuroo winced before looking at Kenma in surprise. He didn’t even hear the younger boy come in.

               “Kuroo…” Kenma said again, making sure his voice was soft and keeping out any accusatory tones (he tended to sound like that, even when he could care less), by keeping his face neutral and his body language cautious. Kenma paused, unsure of how to phrase his questions, in order to sound sympathetic, when I reality he was terrified.

               “…what’s going on here?” Kenma finally asked. He hesitantly put a hand on Kuroo’s trembling shoulder, feeling awkward on how to comfort his distressed friend. He wasn’t known for being comforting to anyone, rather it was Kuroo who often comforted him when he was sad, not the other way around. Kenma was just awkward in situations like this.

               Kuroo sniffled.

               Kenma bit his lip, wincing as the baby’s cries grew louder and louder, just as his heart pounded harder and harder.

               “He’s mine.”

               Kenma had to lean into Kuroo; he’d almost missed what Kuroo had just whispered. The baby’s wails easily overpowered Kuroo’s soft voice. Kenma swallowed thickly and pushed his own questions to the side, while he waited for Kuroo to finish. He knew this was a delicate situation and one push could send Kuroo over the edge.

               “He…he’s mine, Kenma. M-My son.” Kuroo croaked, unable to take his eyes off Tooru’s red face. _Please don’t cry; why won’t you stop crying? You shouldn’t cry._ Kenma hesitated before he spoke.

               “How?”

               Kuroo snorted as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks, but a weight seemed to lift off of his shoulders. Tooru hiccupped at the action but continued to cry.

               “You’ve taken a health course. I’m sure you can easily figure out how babies are made.” Kuroo chuckled weakly and Kenma breathed a sigh of relief. Cracking jokes was not usually encouraged but it was better than crying. “I’d rather not have that conversation with you if you don’t know.”

               Kenma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Not that, you idiot. I meant, why do you suddenly have a baby now and you never told me?” For a minute Kenma was hurt. He felt momentarily betrayed that his friend couldn’t even think he could come to him about this. The same friend who always told Kenma that he had nothing to be scared about telling him.

               “I only found out today.” Kuroo mumbled, trying to bounce Tooru in his arms in attempts to soothe the baby.

               Kenma’s eyes widened to the size of an owls. “ _What?!”_

               “His mom, she…she just showed up. With him and told me I needed to raise him or else he was going into foster care.” Kuroo explained numbly. Kenma’s heart sank further and further with each word. “Ken, I hadn’t seen her for months! She was just visiting when we met, we fooled around and then she’s gone. Never a word from her, which was fine because we were never going to last. But then she shows up today, with Tooru in her arms, telling me his name and that she was putting him up for adoption unless I wanted to take him in and I couldn’t just let him go. I couldn’t let him be put up Ken, just look at him. God, all it took was one look. Just one look –” Kenma could see Kuroo’s breathing pick up and his pupils dilating as his words became faster and faster until he was practically rambling. Kenma panicked, unsure of how to stop his friend from hyperventilating and falling into a bigger panic attack.

               “Are you sure it’s yours?” Kenma asked quickly. He nearly bit the inside of his cheek when Kuroo’s entire body froze. He knew by then he’d made a mistake by asking that, but it was already too late. For a second, Kenma thought that Kuroo had frozen because he hadn’t thought about that himself and it was just hitting him. _Could this baby not even be his?_

               “Of course he is! Why would you even ask that?!” Kuroo scrambled to his feet, temper flaring, and hugging Tooru even tighter as if he were afraid that Kenma would take him away forever. Kenma blinked in shock at Kuroo’s accusation but jumped to his own feet in an instant, as his own temper began to rise.

               “It’s a logical question, Kuroo! Are you telling me, you never once asked that question? Especially while she was _here?”_ Kenma demanded. Kuroo recoiled sharply and frowned, causing Tooru’s wails to pick up once more. _Great. Just when he was finally starting to calm down._

               Then Kuroo glared darkly. “No, Kenma. I did not bother to ask. I _know_ he’s my son and I was a bit more worried about feeding him.” He bit out and Kenma didn’t bother to hide his eye roll this time.

               “Really? How exactly do you know this _Tetsurou_? You said so yourself: you just met him today!” Kenma argued bitterly, trying to keep calmer so their argument wouldn’t continuously escalate. Tooru’s cries were starting to give him a headache. “What if she dumped some other man’s kid on you and hitched a free ride out of here? You’re fifteen!”

               “I KNOW THAT!” Kuroo finally shouted. His increase in volume caused Kenma to take a step back with wide eyes filled with slight fear and Tooru’s cries suddenly silenced. The silence of the room was only broken by Kuroo’s harsh pants and Tooru’s sniffles. Eventually, Kuroo sighed and held Tooru in a looser grip while rocking the baby gently. “Even if it is some other guy’s kid, he’s my responsibility. I took him in and I promised to take care of him. I can’t just leave him, Kenma I can’t. Just look at him, please.”

               Kenma wanted to refuse. He wanted to shake his head, stomp off and scream that Kuroo was making a mistake. He wanted Kuroo to understand that this girl could have just turned his life upside down, by giving him someone else’s kid. He wanted to protect Kuroo.

               One look in Kuroo’s teary eyes, though, made Kenma’s stomach twist.

               So, the fourteen-year-old swallowed thickly and sighed, before taking a step closer to Kuroo and Tooru. Kuroo smiled weakly and held the baby out closer to Kenma.

               “Kenma, meet Tooru.” Kuroo whispered gently, afraid that if he spoke any louder, Tooru would start screaming again. Kenma peered over the bundle, with extra caution and within a second he knew there was no changing his mind now. All it took was one look. Just one look to fall in love with Tooru.

               There was no doubt now, that this was Kuroo’s son.

               “…I guess he’s cute.” Kenma muttered into the neck of his hoodie.  The smile on Kuroo’s face only grew at his friend’s reluctance and his entire body sagged for the first time that day, in relief. Kenma twisted his hands under his sleeve, while Kuroo turned his loving gaze down at Tooru. “So, I um, guess we should figure out what we’re going to do.”

               Kuroo looked over in confusion.  “What?”

               “Well it looks like we need to build an entire crib, and find a place in your room for it. Plus, we’ll need to figure out what to tell your parents so we can keep him.” Kenma shrugged while avoiding eye contact with Kuroo, whose eyes were glossy with new tears but shining brightly.

               “We?”

               Kenma huffed and turned away as the tips of his ears turned red. “Well yeah. You’re my best bud and that makes him my…nephew. So we’re in this together.”

               He missed the blinding smile that Kuroo sent his way but he could almost hear it in Kuroo’s voice. “Thank you, Kenma.”

X.X.X.X

_July 2015; Present_

               “I’m coming in, so either tuck ‘your boys’ away if you’re feeling shy or leave ‘em out.” Bokuto interrupted loudly, already opening the door to the bath house before even bothering to knock. Tooru cocked his head at Bokuto’s statement, while Kuroo snickered. _He really shouldn’t be encouraging such language around Tooru. He’s sure to pick it up._

               Kuroo and Tooru were alone in the bath house, much to Kuroo’s enjoyment, after having avoided every one until their showers and baths were done. Tooru was more or less playing with a rubber duck while Kuroo shampooed Tooru’s hair with different hairstyles.

               Currently, Tooru was sporting two little horns on either side of his head, made completely of hair and soap suds.

               “Oh no! Where could Tooru have gone?!” Bokuto gasped, eyes widening with a hand against his chest. Tooru looked up with large eyes at mentioning of his name and an instant smile filled his little face at sight of Bokuto. He giggled when Bokuto trembled as he walked towards Tooru and Kuroo in the bath.

               “Bro, fear not! I am here to save you from the Demon King who has taken Tooru’s place – that brave little boy, may he rest in peace.” Bokuto momentarily bowed his head in prayer, while Tooru touched the top of his head to feel the little “horns” his father had made. Instantly, the boy clamped his hands over his mouth in laughter.

               “My hero.” Kuroo swooned, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. He peeked one eye open when he could hear little growls coming from Tooru. The toddler was standing up in the waist deep water with his arms stretched out menacingly and a perfected scowl on his face. “Oh my bro, whatever will you do. He’s a vicious Demon King who shows no mercy.”

               Bokuto hummed thoughtfully. “Not even for Milk Bread?”

               Kuroo bit his tongue to stop laughing when he saw Tooru pause for a second. However, it seemed that the thought of being a terrifying Demon King was definitely better than tasty milk bread. “It would appear not.” Kuroo said solemnly and Tooru resumed his growling.

               “Then only the greatest of sacrifices must be made. Always remember me bro, in this moment.” Bokuto whispered as Tooru stopped to smile. Kuroo nodded with arms stretched, only to reel in shock when Bokuto lept into the air and cannon balled into the bath. Tooru screeched loudly as he was drenched by a wave of water and even Kuroo was soaked from his hair down. Bokuto surfaced seconds laughter, with the biggest shit-eating grin that Kuroo had ever seen, while Tooru scrambled onto Kuroo’s lap.

               “No more dem’n king. Boku scary.” Tooru mumbled as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Kuroo nodded, already spitting out a mouthful of bath water and soap. Bokuto laughed in triumph and leaned against the edge of the bath tub.

               “So, you’re never going to believe the news I’ve got.” Bokuto clucked, when Kuroo returned to washing the rest of Tooru. Tooru looked curiously to the ace while Kuroo covered his eyes to avoid soap from going in them.

               “What is it today? Did Akaashi wear a new shirt? Did owls learn how to asexually reproduce? Do you really glue instead of hair gel?” Kuroo asked without looking at his friend. Bokuto sputtered ungracefully and flapped his arms.

               “I do not always talk about those things!”

               Kuroo stared pointedly.

               Bokuto cleared his throat.

               “Er, no. But remember how you were always bugging me that cats could win in a fight against owls and –”

               “I distinctly remember you saying, and I quote, ‘Owl are badass and could shut down any pussy any day.’ End quote.” Kuroo interrupted, turning Tooru in order to wash his back. Boktuo pouted but allowed Tooru to messily wash his own hair, having to always lie on his back in the water so the little boy could reach his head.

               “Well sure, but you were just as bad. Meowing every time you saw me.” Bokuto mumbled, causing Kuroo to chuckle. “Anyway, I have actual scientific, hardcore proof and evidence of an owl taking off with a cat in its claws and destroying it!” Bokuto’s eyes were shining with excitement and if it had been anyone else, Kuroo might have worried for their sanity.

               Might.

               “Well show me when Tooru’s not around. I don’t need you traumatizing him before puberty.” Kuroo shrugged as he finished with Tooru’s bath. The little boy jumped happily at mention of his name but continued to make soapy mountains with Bokuto’s hair.

               “Very true.” Bokuto nodded, earning a harsh scowl form Tooru. “Sorry little bro.”

               For a few minutes the three enjoyed a comfortable silence before Bokuto tried to break it.

               “I’m sorry about today. I didn’t know people were saying anything.” Bokuto finally said. Kuroo sighed, watching Tooru’s reflection in the water. He knew Bokuto would want to talk about his earlier incident. “I kind of tune a lot of noise out when we’re playing. If I had heard anything, you know I would have said something!”

               Kuroo sighed. “It’s fine. I’d rather nobody say anything.” He admitted when Tooru dumped a handful of water onto Bokuto’s face. The boy spluttered and coughed while Tooru merely giggled and Kuroo cracked a smile. “I didn’t want to make it a big fuss, that’s what I didn’t tell anyone. It’s better if these things go away themselves rather than let it blow up in everyone’s faces like it did.” Kuroo winced at the memory of his outburst. _Yeah, he’d definitely made a mistake then._

               Bokuto frowned and pushed his bangs out of his face, but didn’t push the issue further. “Alright, buuuut,” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed at his friend’s elongated response. That look of innocence on Bokuto’s face meant nothing from trouble. Nothing smart ever came from a look like that. At least, with Bokuto.

               Kuroo turned around when a door opened and suddenly the entire Fukurōdani High Volleyball team entered the bath house. Everyone was in vary array of dressings and undressing. Looking closer, Kuroo could see a few Nekoma players sneaking in with their rival teammates.

               “We did a little digging while you were hiding away with Tooru.” Bokuto beamed.

               “We weren’t hiding.” Kuroo defended, watching Tooru closely as players began to enter the bath. Despite his excitement, Tooru pressed closer to Kuroo.

               “Bro, you were totally hiding.” Bokuto argued.

               “No way.”

               “Yes, like ‘where’s Waldo?’ hiding.”

               “Seriously, no.”

               “You were wearing red; I think so.”

               “Dude.”

               “Bro.”

               “Bro.”

               “Brosive.”

               Kuroo snorted, hiding his smile and he shook his head slowly. Bokuto fist bumped the air and cackled.

               “But back to serious business,” It was always amaze Kuroo on how easily Bokuto could switch from humor to serious all within the span of a few seconds. Instantly, all hints of humor were gone and his eyes had darkened. “We really did some digging for you, especially Lev and Yaku.”

               “Ah yes! You should have seen us, we were just like real spies!” Lev cried excitedly, bounding over to the edge of the bath and slipping on a puddle of water. He yelped and flailed his arms like a tipped cow on its back, before falling on his back. Tooru looked uninterested in the whole event but leaned over to check on the gentle giant on the floor. Yaku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

               “Get up.” He replied.

               Lev jumped to his feet with a groan and grinned at Tooru who smiled back.

               “Yes, they were my spies. Agent Long Legs and Agent Short Fuse.” Bokuto introduced. Yaku’s sharp glare pierced straight at Bokuto, who only slightly cowered in the bath (most didn’t survive Yaku’s glares so he had to give props to Bokuto) while Lev saluted.

               “And what exactly were…these agents spying on?” Kuroo asked, eyeing Lev and Yaku warily. He loved his teammates and he would do anything for them, but he really didn’t want them making his mess any worse than it already was.

               “We didn’t talk to anyone or say anything about earlier, don’t worry.” Yaku said quietly. “But after what you said, we decided to see who was opening their mouth.”

               Lev nodded enthusiastically. “Yep, yep. We felt awful that you’d been feeling pretty crummy all day but we didn’t want to make matters worse.” _That’d be nice._ “So we just investigated a little, and tried to listen to see if we could figure out who was doing the talking. They stopped a little, after you yelled at everyone but they haven’t stopped completely.”

               Yaku nodded. “We’ve narrowed it down to about three people. We can’t give you a definite person though.” He even looked a bit apologetic towards Kuroo. Kuroo was honestly stunned by his teammates’ actions; never did he think they would go to these measures, these _smart_ measures, for him.

               “Looks like it’s: Glasses, Mr. Man Bun or Dark and Broody.” Bokuto replied casually. Kuroo turned to stare at Bokuto while his mind began to pick up. _Karasuno players, of course. Glasses? That’s that Tsukishima. Okay, makes sense; he’s always bitter._ Kuroo shrugged to himself and rubbed his chin when Tooru decided he was bored or his father and went towards Bokuto, who instantly had a firm hold on the toddler in the water. _Dark and broody? That’s that Kageyama guy, huh? Alright, then that just leaves, Mr. Man-bun? Asahi?_ Two of them made sense but the third was a bit unnerving to Kuroo. From Hinata and Daichi, Asahi had always seemed like a good person; sweet to everyone if a little shy and anxious.

               “Kuroo.” Kuroo blinked upon hearing his name and looked over to see Lev, Yaku and Bokuto all looking at him. “Short fuse, Long Legs and I have different opinions on how to settle this matter than you, mostly revolving more violence. However, you said this was your mess and we’re going to stay out of it. But we wanted to let you know so you don’t have to constantly worry. What happens next is in your territory and we won’t interfere.”

               “No matter how much we’d like to trample them.” Yaku nodded.

               “But Yaku, you wouldn’t even be able to do that unless they laid down on the ground.” Lev pointed out. It only took a second before Lev was once more on the ground, underneath a fuming Yaku while Kuroo and Bokuto laughed.

               Bokuto chuckled softly before exiting the bath, with Tooru in his arms and Kuroo followed suit. The boys instantly wrapped towels around their waists and Kuroo wrapped an even bigger and fluffier towel around Tooru’s whole body, to which Tooru buried himself into. Bokuto handed Tooru over to his father and sighed.

              “I don’t care what happens now, but I do care when you’re hurting bro. So does Kenma, and Lev and both of our teams. We don’t like to see you hurting, or Tooru. He’s a part of all our lives now, just like you.” Bokuto said softly. Kuroo stared down at his wet feet, feeling his ears and cheeks burn.

              “I don’t think whoever is doing this is trying to be mean and a bully, because if they were oh, ho, ho, trouble would be brewing.” Bokuto snapped, then his face softened. “But being a teenage parent is not something even thinks about, especially teenagers. You know?

              “I’m sure they’re worried about college applications, passing classes, going to games and they never have to worry about having a kid at this age. They don’t think about what it’s like to have a kid at this age because, seriously, no one does. So I think it’s just weird to see you and Tooru. It’s something new to most of them and they just don’t understand it. People talk when they don’t understand something, Kuroo.” Bokuto continued and Kuroo nodded. “I think they just don’t understand it and maybe it’s even against some of their beliefs of something. Most of us probably weren’t going to even think about kids for another ten years or after we’re all married. So to see you, a father at seventeen, is just not what anyone expected.

              “I’m sorry that people are ignorant and don’t care if you can hear, and I’m not defending their actions, because it was still rude to not keep your mouth close.” Bokuto said pointedly and finally Kuroo looked up to smile at his friend. “You and Tooru don’t deserve any comments thrown your way but I think if it really is one of those three people, then they’re probably just confused.”

              Kuroo sighed, wishing just for a moment that he could hate this person. That he could feel angry from what they’ve said about him; what they’ve called him. He deserved to be angry. _Didn’t he?_ “Yeah, I know. That’s why I just want to leave it alone.”

              Bokuto smiled and ran a hand through Kuroo’s hair messily, as the chatter in the bath house picked up. He could still hear Lev trying to get away from a furious Yaku, and the laughter from the rest of the two teams. _How on earth did he get so lucky? How did they both get so lucky?_

              “Thanks. This meant a lot.” Kuroo shared a smile with Bokuto and Tooru peeked out from his towel to look over Kuroo’s shoulder.

              “Daddy? Why does Yaku have Big Lev unda water?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MI GOD. Can I just take this moment for everyone to give a shoutout to my readers???? Like you guys are seriously the BEST!! I have no words to express how grateful I am for all of your kind words. Each and every comment makes me smile, or laugh or want to just do a dance. Seriously, your comments make me want to write every day. On my study periods, on my lunch break. Whenever. You guys are so amazing and I am so happy to meet and talk with you guys! AND YOU GUYS RESPOND TO MY RESPONDS LIKE ASHAKDJASHJFSJH. Thank you. Seriously, just thank you. You are each so unique and great.
> 
> Soo, the dram unfolds. A lot of you had some great guesses and reasons as to who the suspect could be and I was really amazed at reading your comments. So we've narrowed it down to 3. Many of you provided great reasons why and I'll add my reasons in the next chapter. Remember, this person is not a "bad guy," like Bokuto said, they have a different opinion or they don't understand. Who could it be???
> 
> Since you all were so wonderful with your comments, I made this chapter longer than the others. When I got in the zone I never wanted to stop. Baby Tooru and Daddy Kuroo deserve so much more!
> 
> Some of your are curious about Iwa-chan and fret not, he's coming in about a chapter or 2. Keep your eyes open.
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	5. Dancing Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tooru spend a little time together, playing the one sport they love together. Volleyball.

_July 2015: Present_

               Tooru might not be the smartest child when it came to ordinary skills, such as math or reading, but he was advanced when it came to the skill sets of Volleyball. At two years old, he could understand what a point scored meant and he would cheer. He could understand what out of bounds meant and he would pout. He understood the job of the Libero (although he’d gotten in the habit of calling it, ‘Libo!’) and the spiker. He knew the proper ways to hit a ball and he could understand when a team was winning or losing.

               If you asked the Nekoma team about Tooru’s skills in Volleyball, they would admit to you that Tooru wasn’t exactly talented, per say, in the sport. He was actually pretty awful. However, they would dramatically admit that it was only because the boy was barely two years old and could hardly walk on his own two feet sometimes, let alone hit a Volleyball.

               Although, it was rather amusing to see Kuroo with all his grace and power put into playing Volleyball, and then to see Tooru flopping on the court like a washed up fish.

               Tooru had potential, but he was going to need to practice when he was older.

               None of that, ruined any happiness and joy that Tooru got from playing with his father, and if anyone ever tried to take that away from the toddler, they would have to deal with Nekoma players silently plotting their deaths in the background.

               Kuroo bit his lips to keep from laughing any further when Tooru ran around the court, holding a Volleyball that almost half the size of him, and running from player to player. He was talking rapidly, about a hundred miles an hour, about the game and seeing how everyone was doing and informing every player that he was going to play Volleyball _with_ his daddy today.

               After excitedly chatting with Bokuto (whose level of enthusiasm matched Tooru’s) Tooru turned to run towards his father, when he tripped on the practice penny, he was wearing and landed face first into the ground. The Volleyball fell out of his hands and bounced away from the fallen boy and immediately the gym broke into what looked like a circus.

               Lev was panicking and running between Tooru and Yaku, unsure of what to do in this type of situation while Yaku proceeded to yell at Lev for his uselessness. Kenma was standing off to the side, attempting to hide his concern, while Bokuto was outright wailing to Akaashi, while bending down at Tooru’s side. Akaashi stared in confusion, trying to deal with a wailing Bokuto and an unmoving Tooru. The rest of the Nekoma and Fukurōdani weren’t in any better shapes, each in their own state of panic.

               Tooru remained absolutely still with his face still in the ground.

               Honestly, if Kuroo weren’t so amused by the dozens of different emotions displayed all because of one little boy tripping, he would be ashamed of his own team. One would think that after year, they would know how to deal with Tooru.

               Kuroo huffed before immediately scooping his son into his arms, and ignoring Bokuto’s teary eyes and blubbering. Kuroo flipped Tooru over in his arms, to see Tooru’s cheeks puffed out and tinted pink with embarrassment and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He did, however, wince at the tiny bruise on Tooru’s forehead.

               “Tooru, you didn’t have to lay there. Look what you did. You broke our teammates.” Kuroo murmured softly, rubbing Tooru’s back while the toddler continued to pout.

               “Daddy, I think I broked my face. I can’t be seen by them.” Tooru mumbled, jerking a hand out to the mass of chaos that was Nekoma High and Fukurōdani High. Kuroo snorted and bounced Tooru into his arms, but the boy still continued to pout.

               “Don’t be so dramatic Tooru. You’re going to end up like Boku.” Kuroo warned, as he and Tooru snuck a peek at the other Volleyball captain who was sobbing into Akaashi’s shirt about how he could, “do nothing but fail his young nephew” while Akaashi looked more than a bit disturbed.

               “You’re face looks fine.” Kuroo said. Tooru stopped pouting for a moment, but still didn’t look entirely convinced. Kuroo smirked at his son’s attitude, knowing that in a few years Tooru would be a force to be reckoned with. “If I kiss it, will it make it better?” Kuroo finally asked, and he got the reaction from Tooru that he was looking for. Tooru blinked and looked up at Kuroo with wide eyes, allowing Kuroo a better look at the small bruise. It was red, and it would no doubt be purple by tomorrow but it was no bigger than a grape.

               Of course, Kuroo was worried when Tooru tripped and fell, but he’d learned over two years that if you worried about every single little moment your kid fell down, you were going to have a full head of grey hairs by 20. Kuroo still worried, but he wasn’t ready to race to the E.R. every time Tooru took a little tumble. No, no, he only did that every time Tooru coughed.

               “Daddy’s kisses are magic, remember?” Kuroo whispered, watching as Tooru’s eyes widened and a smile slowly began to fill in his face. He giggled with a nod.

               “Daddy magic kisses. Makes it allllllll better.” Tooru nodded in determination and puffed out his cheeks once more. Kuroo laughed at his son’s antic before gently pressing a kiss onto the bruise on Tooru’s forehead. Immediately the toddler’s eyes brightened and he smiled widely, already feeling the effects of the magic.

               “Ah, one more for luck.” Kuroo cooed and Tooru immediately giggled when he realized what his father was planning. He squirmed in Kuroo’s arms and tried to get away, but his strength was no match to that of a six-foot, volleyball player captain, and was helpless as Kuroo pressed and even sloppier and much wetter kiss to Tooru’s cheek. Tooru squealed happily and turned his cheek away from Kuroo as Kuroo laughed.

               “Ew, no that’s gross daddy! Yuck!” Tooru cried through his giggles. Kuroo mocked, fake hurt and sighed.

               “Tooru’s doesn’t like daddy’s kisses? Oh my heart.” He ruffled Tooru’s hair, as he noticed the Nekoma and Fukurōdani players finally calming down and watching him and Tooru together. It took about two seconds before he was glomped by Bokuto, sending all three of them down.

               “I want magic kisses TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

X.X.X.X

               “Aright, remember what Bokuto and I taught you, okay?” Kuroo said carefully from his position knelt in front of Tooru. The two-year-old wore a look of deep concentration and absolute seriousness, as he usually did on the court. His penny was tied in about ten different places to keep from dragging on the floor (Bokuto demanded that nothing get in the way of tripping his precious Tooru), while he wore Kuroo’s old sweatbands over his knees, since none of their kneepads would actually fit the boy. “And if I tell you to move, you have to move okay? Or else you’re sitting down for the match.” Kuroo warned. This was one of the few times where Kuroo was strict with Tooru.

               Usually his strict attitude was saved for times where Tooru’s safety could be at stake.

               Tooru nodded quickly and Kuroo smiled. Despite his tantrums and dramatic attitude, Tooru _never_ once disobeyed Kuroo, especially when Kuroo asked. Sure, there were plenty of times when he wouldn’t listen to Kenma or Yaku, or where he would make Lev listen to _him,_ but he always listened to his father and would never even think about disobeying him.

               “Alright.” Kuroo clapped his hands and stood up, listening to his knees cracking.

               “Hey, hey, hey. I can see why you added a new player to your team old man. I can hear your bones creaking from here! I guess retirement’s catching up to you.” Bokuto announced from his position on the other side of the net.

               “Say what you want, Owl-boy. But I know your threats come from fear.” Kuroo shrugged and turned to share a grin with Tooru. Tooru immediately gave his father a thumbs up, before sticking out his tongue at Bokuto.

               “It breaks my heart Tooru, but you are the enemy now and I will destroy you!” Bokuto shouted. He yelped before falling over when a Volleyball slammed into his side. He looked over to see Kuroo standing with another Volleyball in his hands. There was a strange but eerie aura surrounding him and a darkness that was emitting from his frame. His eyes were nothing but red lights of fury which caused Bokuto to gulp.

               “I mean, we’re going to w-win against you in this match. T-There’ll be no destroying. Nope. No destroying here, especially not Tooru.” Bokuto admitted quickly and scrambled away from the dark aura coming from Kuroo.

               Within a second the aura was gone and Kuroo was back to smirking. “That’s what I thought.”

               Bokuto sweat dropped and turned to whisper in Akaashi’s ear. “I didn’t know Kuroo could be so scary.”

               Akaashi looked Bokuto dead in the eye and spoke. “He’s going to destroy _you.”_

               “Eep.” Bokuto swallowed.

               Meanwhile, Kuroo had taken the ball and was walking over to Tooru. “Alright, do you remember where I taught you to hit a Volleyball?”                “Fo’arms!” Tooru replied. Kuroo nodded.

               “Right!” Now, show me what you do.” Kuroo watched when Tooru clasped his hands together, quickly unlocking his fingers and putting one hand in the other, at Kuroo’s pointed look, and showed his under forearms. “Excellent, that’s right! Now remember to do that when I toss to you.”

               Kuroo knelt onto one knee in front of Tooru and held out the Volleyball. “Ready?” At Tooru’s nod, Kuroo gently tossed the ball just above Tooru who immediately put out his arms in position. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite fast enough and the ball instead hit him in the knees.

               “Ow!” Tooru mumbled and kicked the ball towards Kuroo who snickered.

               “You gotta be a bit faster than that kid, okay? Get ready now. Get your hands ready, bend your knees.” Kuroo instructed when he picked up the ball again. Tooru had forgotten about getting hit and was already crouching into position, making Kuroo’s heart swell with pride. “Alright, let’s try this one more time.”

               It actually took about ten more tries, but luckily everyone was too busy trying to sneak pictures of the adorable Nekoma player with their phones to notice how long it was taking. Though, eventually, Tooru managed to bump the ball up into the air. It didn’t go much high than a few inches over Tooru’s head, but luckily Kuroo managed to hit it high enough that Lev could spike the ball over the net. Fukurōdani jumped in surprise but by the time they moved into action, the ball had hit the ground and Nekoma scored.

               Kuroo and Nekoma cheered, which made Tooru want to cheer and jump too.

               “Tooru you did it!” Kuroo laughed and pulled Tooru into the air. Despite the point loss, everyone on Fukurōdani couldn’t help but smile at the moment. Kenma grinned and gave Tooru a small high five, to which the boy smacked his hand happily.

               “That was great Tooru. You’re going to be an amazing player.” Kenma said. Tooru beamed at the praise and puffed out his chest.

               “Even better than daddy, Uncle Ken?” He asked. Kenma snorted at Tooru’s ego, not even bothering to wonder, where he could have gotten it from.

               “Definitely.” Kenma smiled. Tooru cheered while Kuroo scowled, without any real anger.

               “Alright guys, on your toes!” Bokuto commanded his team with a cheeky grin. “Nekoma’s got a new ace and he’s a real threat to us! Give him all you got!”

               Of course, no one put any real power or strength behind any of their hits, as the game went on. No one ever aimed in the general direction of where Tooru was standing. They did manage to get a somewhat-real game going, with Tooru hitting his balls more often than not now. Kuroo always had to catch the ball and toss it gently to Tooru and hit after Tooru to give the ball more lift, but Tooru was doing much better than he ever had.

               Tooru on the other hand, couldn’t contain his excitement. He was playing a real game; he was playing a real _Volleyball_ game with his daddy! On top of that, he was doing good! Tooru kept running all over his side of the court, standing next to other Nekoma players or standing in the middle of the court and each time he moved, Kuroo was only a step behind.

               He was practically vibrating in his shoes, and bouncing back and forth as the game continued on and every time he managed to hit the ball his entire body jumped with happiness and he would catch that look in his daddy’s eyes. That look of pure happiness directed only at Tooru, whenever Tooru hit the ball.

               Tooru wanted his daddy to stay this happy forever.

               “Alright Tooru, do you want to try spiking now?” Kuroo asked after a while, when he noticed Tooru growing bored and his attention was wavering. That was the thing about Tooru: his attention span was still that of a toddler and Kuroo often had to keep on his toes to keep up.

               From where he was trying to touch the bottom of the net with Bokuto encouraging him on, Tooru turned to look at Kuroo and grinned.

               “Yahoo! Yahoo!” Tooru cheered before racing to his father. He jumped up and Kuroo snatched him up by his armpits, swinging him around. Tooru shrieked with laughter while kicking out his feet wildly. Slowly, the two calmed down as their friends chuckled and Kuroo kept Tooru into his arms. He chuckled, struggling to keep the bouncing Tooru in his arms before moving in front of the net.

               “Alright, Uncle Ken is going to set to us, then you’re going to attack just like we practiced okay?” Kuroo asked, smiling when Tooru nodded happily and set Tooru on the ground but continued to hold him under his arm pits. He nodded at Kenma who was currently holding the ball, and watched as Kenma set the ball into position.

               “Alright, watch the ball and jump Tooru, jump!” Kuroo grinned when Tooru jumped as high as he could and careful guided the boy higher into the air and under the ball. “Now spike, hit it!” The Volleyball player in him winced when Tooru’s entire palm made contact with the ball, but to be fair Tooru’s palm was the size of his little fingers.

               The ball plopped less dramatically, straight downward after pitiful Tooru’s hit and landed on their side of the court.

               “Aww.” Tooru whined when his father set him down on the floor. Kuroo laughed and ran his fingers along Tooru’s sides, causing the boy to wiggle and giggle.

               “Don’t worry, you’ll get it. Let’s try again.” Kuroo said encouragingly. Tooru nodded determinedly and that was how the two teams spent the rest of the training sessions. Nobody minded that they hadn’t really gotten in any practice, because it was worth it to see the smiles on Tooru’s face and on Kuroo’s.

               It was at Tooru’s final spike that they entire session went into a completely new direction. Kuroo lifted Tooru up once more under the last set ball and Tooru closed his eyes tightly before slamming his hand against the ball as hard as he could. And the ball went soaring.

               Well, okay, it probably only went a foot forward, but it was enough to get over the net and onto the _other side of the court._ Where unfortunately, someone was standing.

               That person, being Akaashi.

               Who, may or may not have accidentally gotten hit in the face with Tooru’s ball. No one was brave enough to admit what really happened that day.

               Ever so quietly, behind a smiling Akaashi (whose face had gotten a bit red), Bokuto silently cried. “He’s going to kill Tooru. He’s going to kill our little baby.”

X.X.X.X

               Despite the incident that was to never be mentioned again, the rest of the day went rather smoothly for all three teams at the training camp. Karasuno and Nekoma teamed up together to do some passing drills, with little problems. Kuroo had only had to deal with a few whispers this time but he was in a much better mood, that he didn’t care this time.

               Hinata had been an endless bound of energy, always trying to run off with Tooru in his arms. It had taken a bit of coaxing, but Tooru eventually warmed up to Hinata – even giving him the nickname ‘Shrimpy’ to which Hinata’s eyes had sparkled and the sun had shone brighter. Several times, Kuroo had caught Hinata sneaking off with Tooru in his arms, trying to find the food before pulling him back by his ears.

               Kageyama stood awkwardly around the three, never looking Kuroo in the eyes but always brooding silently. Hinata apologized for Kageyama’s behavior and admitted that Kageyama had said something to him only once or twice about Kuroo and Tooru.

               “He just didn’t understand. His life kind revolves around Volleyball, you know? I mean, it does for all of us but his is a little bit more extreme. Then he saw you and he saw Tooru and I think he was confused. But he doesn’t seem to care about it anymore and hasn’t said anything in a few days, so I think you’re okay. Don’t take it too personally, Bakakeyama doesn’t really care about anyone or anything, so it’s not you or Tooru.” Hinata explained and Kuroo blinked at the amount that the boy could speak in one breath. “Though, he mentioned that in middle school he knew a kid who had a little brother that he used to watch all the time at practices, like you and Tooru.”

               Kuroo was surprised by this but before he could ask, Hinata was sprinting to join his team in the last cool down jog and Kuroo’s own team was calling his attention.

               Tooru instantly climbed onto Kuroo’s back and giggled when Kuroo began to jog with his team. He easily took the lead of his team, even with the extra added weight of his son. Tooru laughed loudly, as the wind picked up and blew against their faces. He felt the thrill of being as high up and when Kuroo picked up speed and there was no place he’d rather be than here.

               Beside them, Hinata and Kageyama were breaking free from their teammates, glaring at each other and picking up speed. They shouted at one another and picked up speed further before sprinting past Kuroo and the others. Kuroo blinked and Tooru gawked.

               “Faster daddy! Faster!” Tooru pulled on Kuroo’s hair, causing the teen to wince in pain. But he quickly picked up speed and easily followed after Hinata and Kageyama before surpassing them, much to their surprise. Hinata yelped and nearly tripped while Kageyama grunted in shock. Tooru turned around to taunt at Hinata and Kageyama and giggle when his father went faster.

               “Ah, Baka! He’s beating us!” Hinata shrieked and bore down to push faster. Kageyama followed without question and soon the three were neck and neck. Tooru was having the time of his life, laughing at the Karasuno players and feeling the wind in their faces. The three teens shoved at each other constantly, before disappearing over the hill, leaving the rest of Karasuno and Nekoma blinking after them.

               “It’s just weird. Having a kid at seventeen.” Suga turned his attention towards Tsuki who was muttering mostly to himself and with a half-listening Yamaguchi. He frowned at Tsuki’s words and turned to look at Daichi, who merely shrugged and continued to jog. With his frown deepening, Suga turned to Tssuki. _Kuroo didn’t deserve to have to listen to this every day. Kuroo shouldn’t have to._

               “Tsukishima?” Suga asked, smiling a bit too widely when Tsuki turned to look at him in boredom. Suga cocked his head and continued to smile even wider. “If you don’t have anything nice to say. Don’t say it at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just so wonderful. I'm really so touched by your comments and what fans have to say and all the kudos people give. It makes me feel like I don't deserve it but I will keep writing this story as long as I can!
> 
> I've been really sick, like oh my gosh I don't want to do anything and everything hurts kind of sick, since about Thursday. It got to the point where I was at one of my jobs yesterday and my boss just said, "Please don't come in tomorrow. Get better." So I slept for like 12 hours and then guess what I decided to do? That's right, do chapter 5 for All of My Love!
> 
> So, my explination for why Kags was one of the people talking behind Kuroo's back is he was suddenly thrown out of his world of Volleyball upon seeing Tooru, and his so awkward and doesn't know how to talk to people that he just spits out nonsense before shutting up. Plus Tooru reminded him of someone, but who could it be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?????
> 
> Most of you were right. It was Tsuki, that bitter boy. But he's not bad, just confused and weirded out a bit.
> 
> Anyhow,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully someone recognizes my pattern with chapter titles......  
> Thanks and peaceout!


	6. We're Gonna Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru gets to know each of the Karasuno players more, and they each get to learn more about the unique little Kuroo.

            “Do you swear, with all of your heart and if you lie then hell shall rain down upon you, to hold and protect him?”

               Kuroo had learned to not try too hard to understand Bokuto all the time, about a day or so after meeting the other captain. It didn’t take much to realize that Bokuto often didn’t make sense, even to his own teammates, so there was no use trying to decode or decipher the meanings to Bokuto’s words. More often than not, they would leave you more confused than before.

               However, it seemed like Suga, the sweet Karasuno vice-captain, could speak the hidden meanings of Bokuto’s language.

               Currently, his face was set in determination with only the upmost seriousness as he looked at Bokuto and Tooru. Tooru was nestled protectively (and a bit firmly) in Bokuto’s arms, staring at Suga curiously, while trying to understand his uncle’s words. Bokuto’s face was dark and he frowned at Suga while he continued with his rant, much to everyone’s dismay. Except for Kuroo.

               He would really just like to get training on with.

               Although, he would ignore the small part of him that was actually honored by Bokuto’s fierce protectiveness when it came to Tooru. He was _almost_ touched that Bokuto was wary of Karasuno.

               However, Suga was the least of Kuroo’s worries right now. He was more concerned that it had been about twenty minutes and all they had accomplished was a staring match between Bokuto, Suga and Tooru (Tooru lost).

               “I promise.” Suga answered and Kuroo practically groaned.

               “Do you swear to never _ever_ let any harm come to my sweet baby owl, or least I will destroy every bone in your body?” Bokuto continued, causing Tooru to giggle in amusement. Kuroo snickered at the look of horror in Daichi’s eyes but Suga didn’t seemed phased by Bokuto. Instead, he smiled and nodded.

               “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one giving them the death speech?” Kuroo finally interrupted and moved away from where he was leaning against a net pole. Tooru grinned widely and waved when he saw his father moved. Kuroo waved back. “You do remember that he is my son, right?”

               “Psh, you’ve gotta save that speech for any future girlfriends or boyfriends that Tooru has.” Okay, now Kuroo was a little nervous. _Girlfriends? Boyfriends?_ “Let me deal with this, hun.” Bokuto waved Kuroo off and shifted Tooru on his hip, when the toddler began to slide. Akaashi and Kuroo both shared a look of dismay before shaking their heads.

               “I promise he’ll be okay.” Suga said, looking at Bokuto momentarily before turning to look at Kuroo. Kuroo actually swallowed at the sincerity in his eyes and the smile on his face, causing his entire face to heat up. Awkwardly, he coughed and scratched at the back of his head.

               “He’s fine Bokuto.” Kuroo mumbled quickly.

               Bokuto hesitated and held onto Tooru for a second longer, before sighing long and deep. Carefully, he handed Tooru over to an eager Suga, who quickly sat Tooru on his hip.

               “Hello there Tooru! Do you remember who I am?” Suga beamed brightly, causing Tooru to grin back. He shyly played with his hands and pushed his head into Suga’s shoulder before nodding.

               “Suga.” Tooru replied and Suga nearly cooed. He turned with Tooru still planted on his hip and soon Daichi was following after him like a lost dog.

               “Alright guys, Kuroo and his team are in charge of this session. I expect all of you to be on your _best behaviors_ and to give Nekoma your _fullest_ attention.” Suga warned without his smile ever leaving his face. Kuroo watched, impressed, when everyone in Karasuno straightened stiffly and nodded. He filed this away to ask Suga, how he kept his team so obedient.

               Kuroo’s team, honestly, were so loyal and kind to Kuroo. However, he couldn’t get them to do anything he asked without some kind of attitude or nonsense occurring at practice.

               “Excellent!” Suga replied and gave Tooru a bounce, who immediately laughed at the sensation. Kuroo smiled for a moment, knowing that Tooru would be in good hands while he was busy with this training session.

               “Alright, I want the blockers separate, along with the setters and your main attackers…”

X.X.X.X

               “Suga?” Suga looked down at Tooru, who had yet to leave his hip even after an hour. He decided to sit out and let Kageyama get the full intense training session to start out with and focus on Tooru right now. Tooru was currently switching between running his little fingers through Suga’s hair and then running it through his own.

               “Yes, Tooru?”

               “How come your hair is fl’ffy?” Tooru asked seriously. Suga bit his lip to stop from laughing and opted to pat Tooru’s head.

               “I’m not sure. I take good care of it and I guess I was just born lucky.” Suga answered. Tooru thought about this answer for a few seconds before finally accepting it. He tugged on Suga’s shirt once more.

               “Suga?”

               “Yes, Tooru?”

               “You’re really pretty.” Tooru beamed when Suga blinked. Tooru then giggled and patted Suga’s cheek. “Suga okay?” He cocked his head when noticing Suga’s lack of response. Quickly, Suga shook himself of his shock and gently smiled down at the little toddler.

               “Thank you Tooru. You’re very pretty yourself.” Suga said. Luckily, this was exactly what the little boy had wanted to hear and he was instantly clapping. Suga couldn’t help but squeeze the boy tightly and croon over his adorableness. Once more, Tooru tugged on Suga’s jersey.

               “Suga, I got’s a secret.” Tooru dropped his voice to a high-pitched whisper. Suga nearly laughed at the look of seriousness in Tooru’s eyes upon announcing that he had a secret and leaned closer so Tooru could whisper in his ear.

               “It’s, ‘I’ve got a secret,’ okay?” Suga reminded the boy before listening.

               “You’re pretty, mowr ah, pretty than daddy.” Tooru whispered quickly, looking back and forth between Kuroo (who was currently trying to move a stiff-as-a-board Kageyama into proper position) to Suga. “But shhhhhh, is secret! Don’t tell daddy!” Tooru warned in a whisper, pressing one finger to his lips. Suga would have laughed if Tooru didn’t look so upset.

               “Aw Tooru, I won’t tell him this okay? I promise.” The vice-captain then held out one pinky to Tooru, who caught on to what Suga was saying immediately. With a bright smile he hooked pinkies with Suga and giggled. “But I bet your daddy is more handsome and more awesome than anyone, huh?”

               This seemed to do the trick and lift away Tooru’s guilt. “Yes! Daddy is the bestest and I love him thiiiiiiiiiis much!” Tooru proclaimed before holding both arms out as wide as they can go. Suga’s heart warmed at Tooru’s proclamation and he briefly looked at the exasperated Kuroo. _They were lucky to have each other._

               “Do you wanna know a secret?” Suga grinned as he leaned down to whisper in Tooru’s ear. Tooru’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and it was only seconds before he was nodded in excitement. Suga leaned down close to Tooru until he was centimeters from Tooru’s face and smiled.

               “Your daddy loves you just as much.” He whispered before “booping” Tooru’s nose. Tooru squealed and erupted into giggles, at the touch to his nose and the secret of his father’s love.

               “Dat’s good.” Tooru murmured, placing his head down on Suga’s shoulder. “I love daddy, so much.” He yawned and rubbed one hand against his eye sleepily and Suga began to gently rock the little boy. He quietly made his way over to Daichi who was taking a small break on the benches.

               “You’re daddy loves you too, Tooru. So much.” He whispered right as the toddler fell into a light sleep. Daichi looked up to see Suga heading his way and instantly brightened. His smile softened at the sleeping Tooru on his shoulder before scooting over on the bench.

               Suga, however, did not sit down.

               Instead he handed the sleeping toddler to a bewilder Daichi, as Daichi tried to hide his building panic.

               “S-Suga? W-What are you doing? Take him!” Daichi whispered loudly. Suga snorted and waved a hand over his shoulder when he headed back to the court.

               “Kageyama needs a break. He’s two-years-old and asleep Daichi. He won’t kill you.”

               “Suga, wait no!” Daichi tried to cry out, but froze when Tooru snuffed and snuggled deeper into his chest, still fast asleep. He continued to sit there frozen and unable to move even the slightest muscle in fear that the boy would wake up.

               “…Maybe he’ll stay asleep the whole time.” Daichi prayed silently.

X.X.X.X

               Tooru didn’t.

               Not even for another ten minutes.

               Afterward, it actually seemed like he had even _more_ energy than with Suga. Daichi wasn’t impressed.

               “Dadchi!”

               “Daichi.”

               “Dadchi.”

               “No, it’s Daichi.”

               “ _Dad.Chi.”_

               “For the last time, my name is Daichi.” Daichi could feel his eye beginning to twitch and he was silently beginning to plot the downfall of one, Tetsuro Kuroo. After all, it was his fault that his own son seemed fixated on calling him by that blasted nickname.

               “Nu-uh.” Tooru frowned, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head while exaggerating the movements. In the background, Daichi could hear Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s snickers. His aura began to darken and soon he was plotting not only Kuroo’s but also their downfall.

               “Daddy says you Dadchi. So, you are Dadchi.” Tooru stamped one little foot and for a second Daichi was miffed.

               “No.”

               “Yes!”

               “No.”

               “Yes!”

               “N –”

               “Dadchi! Dadchi! Dadchi!” Tooru ignored the older boy and began to sing while jumping around Daichi.

               Daichi’s eye was twitching again.

               “Daichi, are you really having an argument with a toddler?” Suga couldn’t even hide the amusement in his voice. Daichi sighed. He couldn’t plot Suga’s down fall (even if this was partially his fault too).

               “No. I’m _trying_ to get him to say my name _properly,_ but it seems that some _idiot_ put it in his name that I am _Dadchi.”_ Daichi muttered through gritted teeth. Suga giggled at his friend’s mood and eventually Nishinoya and Tanka burst into laughter. Tooru was laughing because everyone else was laughing and he continued to hop around Daichi.

               Slowly, Daichi turned to face Tanaka and Nishinoya with a darkened face and the two boy were instantly frozen with fear. Tooru blinked at the dark lines coming from Daichi, aware of what was happening.

               “Whoa. Not Dadchi.” Tooru whispered and Suga held his tongue. “More like Scarychi.” That was it, Suga had burst into laughter while Nishinoya and Tanaka prayed.

X.X.X.X

               “Noya, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Tanaka asked, voice hardly whisper quality. Noya shot Tanaka a dirty look, which instantly shut up the taller boy, and tightened his grip on the little boy in his hands.

               Tanaka wanted to point out that carrying Tooru by his underarms, while dangling his legs off the ground was probably not the best way to transport the toddler. However, that would involve pointing out Noya’s height problem, considering that Tooru was almost half as tall as he was, and that would mean pain for Tanaka. He didn’t particularly like pain, thank you very much.

               “Of course it is, Tanaka.” Noya scoffed and heaved Tooru up from sliding through his arms. Tooru giggled at the sensation and swung his legs out, causing Noya to wince. “Tooru wants to come with us so we can find food, doesn’t he?”

               Tooru nodded, as a small pool of drool dripped from his mouth.

               “And to possibly pick up girls.” Tanaka added. Tooru again nodded, although he didn’t exactly understand what they were telling him. All he knew was that these two funny-looking guys would help to find him food. They’d managed to get a good distance from the gym already, so hopefully food was coming soon. Tooru’s tummy was growling.

               “Can you smell anything yet Tooru? Your nose is probably better than ours. Noya asked, scanning the open field, only to find nothing around that resembled food. Tanaka sighed mournfully. Tooru frowned, then scrunched up his nose as he sniffed the air.

               “No. Where did it go?” Tooru asked, trying to raise his shoulders and arms in question but it was rather hard in his position in Noya’s arms. Meanwhile, Noya was starting to wonder if this had all actually been a good idea to drag Tooru along with him. But the kid was too cute and they couldn’t just say no when he asked to go along with them.

               “Noya, he’s not a dog.” Tanaka snorted, receiving an eye roll from his friend.

               “So? He is young and fresh; I’m sure he has an excellent nose.” Noya argued.

               “I doubt it. He’s a baby. What if he can’t smell everything that we can?” Tanaka replied, while still searching for their long lost food. Noya decided to keep his mouth closed and to keep from arguing, as Tooru sighed in his arms. Their little journey was starting to bore his small mind.

               “Are we there yet?” Tooru finally whined and shifted in Noya’s arms, causing the short Libero to struggle even more with the weight of Tooru. Noya huffed and shifted the boy once more before glancing around. _He could smell the sweet, savory meat, but he couldn’t see it yet. Where was it?_

               “Ah, not quite.” Noya sighed before noticing the antsy look in Tooru’s eyes. He saw the slight crumple of Tooru’s face, unaware of the chaos that was about to be unleashed. Nothing could prepare the two for what was about to come and nothing could prepare them for the horrors coming.

               Tanaka glanced at Tooru while trying to sniff out the direction of the food, just in time to see Tooru opening his mouth.

               “I want food!” Tooru finally shrieked and kicked his feet out, this time catching Tanaka in the knee. The boy let out a yelp as he fell to the floor in pain and Noya panicked.

               “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” Tooru continued to shriek, twisting not only his legs by now, but his entire body to loosen Noya’s grip. Noya’s eyes widened with fear and Tanaka would not admit that he had let out a rather embarrassing squeal right then and there.

               “Food! Food! Food! Gimme, now! Gimme, now!” Tooru continued, without caring about the scene that he was causing. Actually, it was all a part of his tiny and devious little plan. He swung his legs even harder. The two-year-old huffed and closed his mouth, causing Tanaka and Noya to swallow in relief. Just as their bodies sagged, Tooru opened his mouth once more.

               Only to scream.

               Noya nearly dropped Tooru, jumping practically a foot in the air while Tanaka did actually fall backwards. However, Tooru continued to scream on the top of his lungs. Noya and Tanaka shared looks of panic, scrambling in circles, looking like quite the scene with two grown teens running around near tears and holding a screaming baby.

               “Tanaka, what do we do?!”

               “How do we turn him off?!”

               “Oh god, oh god, oh god!”

               “Make him stop!” Noya shoved the screaming Tooru in Tanaka’s direction. Tanaka jumped back as if Tooru had burned him.

               “No way! You’re holding him! Make him stop!” Tanaka shrieked, quite unmanly.

               “I don’t know how! Stop him!” Noya begged, still running in circles. Tooru’s lungs didn’t seem to be getting any weaker, rather they were getting stronger and his cries were increasing in volume. _How does one shut up a toddler?_

Noya and Tanaka shrieked, as Tooru continued to scream, before turning to run out the door.

               However, the two only made it two feet before a figure stepped in the doorway. Suddenly, the air was frigid and they could see their breaths. A darkness was emitting from the figure and slowly creeping into the room with Tanaka and Noya, who were currently cowering. It felt as if death were waiting upon their doorsteps as a red glint reflected from the figure’s eyes and Tanaka got down on his knees to pray.

               “Going somewhere?” Asked Kuroo.

               Tanaka and Noya screamed alongside Tooru.

X.X.X.X

               “…”

               “…”

               “…I’m not even going to ask.” Daichi muttered under his breath, and turned away from where he was staring at Noya and Tanaka. Both were currently duck taped to the wall, at least four feet off the ground, with a line of tape over their mouths, sobbing.

He turned to look at Kuroo shifting Tooru in his arms, as the toddler enjoyed a warm roll of milk bread, before turning to his own meal.

“Ish besht Dadschi.” Tooru said through a mouth full of milk bread and Daichi wrinkled his nose, while Suga swooned. Kuroo chuckled and wiped Tooru’s sticky face and hands.

X.X.X.X

               Asahi took one look at Tooru, who took one look at Asahi, who took one look at Kuroo, who took one look at a cat, who took one look at nothing.

               Then Asahi turned on his heel and walked away.

               Tooru took one look at his father, who took one look at Tooru.

X.X.X.X

               “…Hinata. It won’t go away.” Kageyama whispered hotly, into the orange-haired boy’s ear. Kageyama was also currently trying to avoid the piercing glare being sent his way, from the Bokuto, on the other side of the net.

               “Leave _him_ alone Bakageyama.” Hinata scowled, before cooing at little Tooru who was standing beside the two with a bright smile for Hinata. “Don’t worry about him, mini-Kuroo! He’s just a sour puss and he’s always like this. You’ve done nothing wrong!”

               Tooru giggled and waved at Hinata and then turned his attention to Kageyama, still smiling. Kageyama could feel sweat drip down his neck. _Shit, shit, shit._

               “…Why does he keep staring?” Kageyama whispered, now feeling Tooru’s stare on top of Bokuto’s. He would even swear that every now and again, Kuroo was glaring at him too.

               “He’s a kid. They like to look at things. Don’t be mean to our little guest!” Hinata replied, while Tooru continued to stare at Kageyama with that wide smile of his. “Besides, you glare at like, everyone. All day.” Hinata pointed out, much to Kageyama’s disappointment. He wasn’t sure why he quite expected the smaller boy to come to his rescue, but now he was starting to regret even speaking to Hinata.

               Kageyama swallowed, glancing at Tooru from the corner of his eyes. Sure enough, the boy was still staring directly at him, not even pausing to blink. _Could he even blink? Were kids capable of blinking? Why isn’t anyone doing anything? Why is he looking at me? Oh, why?_

               “Er…”

               “You’re weird.” Tooru announced before Kageyama could speak. Kageyama blinked owlishly and even Hinata paused in his passes to look over at Tooru. Although, he was poorly trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at his teammate.

               “Uh, what?” Kageyama asked.

               Tooru frowned. “You’re weird.” He shrugged but continued to stare. By now, Kageyama was practically sweating bullets. Hinata was on the floor rolling in laughter and Tooru was still staring.

               “...why?”

               “I dunno. Your face.” Tooru shrugged again, but this time he blinked and turned away from Kageyama for a moment. Kageyama cocked his head in confusion with a frown, as Hinata’s laughter increased.

               “My face?” He asked slowly. Tooru nodded and he was smiling once again.

               “Yep!” He replied, popping the ‘p’ and Kageyama swore under his breath. “It’s all scrunchy. Like you’re con – conf – comps – compst – like you have to poo bad!” Tooru laughed and Kageyama recoiled in shock, not expecting that from a two-year-old. At this point Hinata was begging Tooru to stop, in order for him to catch his breath (he was laughing so hard).

               Kageyama tried to protest, but all he could make were unintelligent squawks. Tooru frowned in deep seriousness.

               “Daddy says that’s bad. See a do’ter!” Tooru whispered quietly and Kageyama could practically hear the sympathy in the ­ _two-year-old’s_ voice. Still Kageyama could think of nothing to say back.

               _God damn._

X.X.X.X

               Tooru decided he did not quite like Tsukishima. Not at all.

               His daddy seemed okay with him and even gave him a few pointers on blocking with Bokuto’s help. However, the blonde was more than a bit stiff and moody around Bokuto and Kuroo and Tooru decided he did not like that one bit.

               No, not at all.

               Which was why he was currently in a glaring match with Tsukishima.

               Although, Tooru’s face was more in a puffed up pout with teary eyes, while Tsukishima glared awkwardly at the boy. (Tsukishima couldn’t understand exactly what he had done to the boy; he hadn’t spoken a word to him at all during this camp.) Tooru crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet firmly on the ground without breaking eye contact with Tsukishima. Tsukishima snorted.

               Until Tooru was scooped from under his knees and back, and pulling into a bone-crushing hug from Kuroo. Who was still sweaty from practice. Immediately, Tooru’s pout morphed into a smile and he shrieked into his father’s stinky chest.

               “No! No! Daddy stinky! Ewwwwie!” Tooru giggle, trying to break free from Kuroo’s hold and keep his face and hair away from Kuroo’s sweat. Kuroo laughed, swinging Tooru around and shaking his messy hair, without maintaining eye contact with Tsukishima.

               “Awww, Tooru, don’t you love daddy? Why push me away?” Kuroo teased when Tooru shrieked. Tooru shoved his hands against his father’s chest and pushed hard so that his face was away from Kuroo’s t-shirt.

               “Daddy’s stinky! Needs a bath!” Tooru cried, but his anger was no match for the giggles in his voice. Kuroo smiled warmly and nodded quickly at Tsukishima before walking away. He breathed a sigh of relief when Tsukishima said nothing, even after he had left. He hadn’t heard anything from the blonde from Karasuno all day, but he still didn’t want to risk Tooru possibly hearing.

               “Fine. I suppose I can take a bath. But only if you do too. You had quite a day today, with Karasuno.” Kuroo chuckled, smoothing down a wispy piece of hair on Tooru’s forehead. Tooru nodded with a wide yawn, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He laid back against Kuroo’s chest, despite the smelly sweat and yawned again.

               “Yeah. I likes them.” Tooru mumbled sleepily, referring to Karasuno. Kuroo smiled warmly.

               “Yeah, me too.”

               Behind the two, Suga smiled from where he stood texting. Daichi had crept up behind the vice-captain, unable to startle him, and looked over his shoulder. He frowned at the unfamiliar contact.

               “Who are you texting?” He asked and Suga smiled.

               “I’m texting Issei, to see if he wants to come over and bring his brother Hajime for the day. Maybe Kuroo and Tooru would like to meet them.” Suga replied and closing his phone, once the message was sent, before walking towards the bath house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll guys! I could not stop typing once I began. This usually doesn't happen; I should warn you. But a cute and fluffy chapter was begging to happen and so many of you wanted to see Karasuno players first interactions with baby Tooru, so I dedicated this chapter to that! There will be plenty more Karasuno action with Tooru, along with our favorite Cats and Owls. Plus plenty more cute (and angsty) Kuroo and Tooru father/son bonding time. I've got so much planned!
> 
> But of course, if you have anything you want me to write about, leave it in the comments and I'll add it to this story!


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime meet for the very first time and something happens between the two. Kuroo meets Issei and learns there might be someone else who understands him.

_November 2013; Two years earlier_

          Kenma knew his strengths didn’t lie in social situations or even human interaction. He knew very well that those parts of life he was actually very weak, and more often than not he avoided these interactions. He’d actually managed to get pretty far at avoiding his problems – all the way until fifth grade – before he met Kuroo.

          It was thanks to Kuroo that Kenma slowly began to crawl outside his shell and had human interaction with someone other than a digital person inside a PSP. Kuroo had been the first (and the only) best friend that Kenma made. Kuroo was the reason that Kenma looked forward to going to school and joined Volleyball. He was sure that after high school, Kenma wasn’t going to pursue the sport like Kuroo was going to and that was fine. It was even better that Kuroo respected Kenma’s choice and was not pressuring the boy to keep playing when he really didn’t want to.

           Kuroo’s friendship was both a blessing and a curse.

           The curse aspect tended to happen in situations like he currently was in.

           Which was to babysit little Tooru, while Kuroo went to talk to the head Volleyball coach at his high school.

           Since the two were currently in two separate schools because of their age difference, Kenma was not playing the sport while Kuroo was. Despite being a first year, Kuroo had made the starting line-up and had sent a third-year student to the benches. Kenma preferred to stay home and play his videogames or watch Kuroo play rather than play on a team by himself.

           However, because he had nothing better to do than play four straight hours on his PSP, Kuroo had come to talk to him first; considering, Kenma was really his _only_ option, it wasn’t much of a surprise.

           That didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

           Kenma was sitting outside, under a large oaktree and in the shade, with Tooru covered in plenty of shade (“You’ve got to protect him Ken, he’s a vulnerable baby and he _has_ to stay out of the sun!”) and snoozing lightly in the stroller next to Kenma. The fourteen-year-old’s entire body was stiffer than normal and his usually slouched posture was practically rigid as he looked across the park nervously. Kuroo had only been gone about five minutes so far and was directly across the street on the high school grounds, talking with his coach. Kenma could even see Kuroo.

           Still, Kenma worried.

_What was he supposed to do? How did you properly watch over a baby? What if something happened? What if someone tried to kidnap him? What should he do? Should he throw his PSP at their head? No, then they might drop Tooru. What if he screamed as loud as he could? How many people were in the park? It would be okay if he woke Tooru, because that’s worth it as long as he’s safe, right?_

           Right?

           Kenma continuously found himself looking back at the slumbering baby in the stroller, whose mouth was wide open, his rosy cheeks were smushed against the stroller and his little hands were curled up in fists near his head. Kenma swallowed.

_He’s so little._

           Kenma jumped in surprised when Tooru yawned widely and began to open his drowsy eyes. His heart rate picked up when Tooru’s hazel eyes landed sleepily on Kenma, and he hadn’t even realized that the reason Tooru had woken up was because Kenma was running a hand down his cheek.

           Tooru’s eyes brightened immediately, when they caught sight of the familiar boy. Tooru began to squirm, causing Kenma’s heart rate to pick up even further and his eyes widened. _Oh, no! What do I do? What am I supposed to do?_

           In all honesty, it had been hard to wrap his head around the fact that Kuroo was a father now. The same Kuroo who had accidentally fallen off the edge of a bridge when walking home in middle school. The same Kuroo who had taken care of Kenma’s scraped knees and shoved the school bully into a trash can a year ago. The same Kuroo who played Volleyball until his arms were bruised and his knees were raw. He was a father.

            Kenma swallowed, as Tooru wiggled and squirmed in the stroller until one of his hands were finally free, to which he began to wave frantically in Kenma’s direction. Kenma’s heart melted and nearly stopped at the same time.

            “Um…hello?” Kenma hesitated before waving. This seemed to be the right move, because immediately Tooru’s frantic waving became erratic and odd noises began to stream out of his mouth, completely unintelligible to Kenma. Tooru wiggled until his other arm was free and suddenly he had two hands waving frantically while babbling at a hundred miles an hour. Kenma was at a loss of what to do (and a bit frightened).

            “Er...”

            Kenma paused to chew on his lip once more, unsure of exactly what Tooru wanted. His eyes darted around the park, feeling as if everyone’s eyes were on him and Tooru even though no one was looking their way. _What am I supposed to do? What does he want from me?_ Kenma knew they must have looked like quite the sight to see. His body was as stiff as a board with hands clenched over his pants, while a baby waved erratically inside the stroller.

            However, Kenma’s lack of attention was starting to get to the little baby. After a few, long minutes, his arms dropped down and his babbling ceased. Kenma prepared to breathe a sigh of relief, only to have his breath hitch in his throat. Instead of calming down, like Kenma had hope, Tooru’s eyes were actually misting over and his lower lip trembled. His entire face was slowly crumpling before Kenma and it was causing Kenma’s heart to break.

            “Oh no, no. Please don’t cry. Ohhh, please don’t cry!” Kenma cried. His own hands were moving towards Tooru, before heading back towards himself, and then moving towards Tooru, then back to himself. “Please, please don’t cry. I’m sorry I made you cry, oh no.” Kenma murmured in panic, running a hand through his hair. Tooru had yet to start wailing, but his eyes were slowly filling with tears that were threatening to spill over his cheeks. Kenma couldn’t stand the sight of Tooru crying, even after knowing the baby for a few weeks.

            Finally, in a moment of bravery (insanity, really), Kenma sighed deeply before reaching into the stroller and unbuckling Tooru. Tooru squeaked in surprise when he was pulled out of the stroller and shifted until he was settled on Kenma’s lap with his neck and back to Kenma’s chest. It was as if the dams and floods had reversed and soon there were no traces of tears in Tooru’s eyes. A blinding, gummy smile replaced Tooru’s features and he bounced on Kenma’s lap.

 _Oh, why had he done this? Why?_ Kenma, if possible, was even stiffer than before and looked even more awkward. Despite the proper position he was in, holding Tooru as he’d seen Kuroo do dozens of times and on the internet after some late night researching. He felt out of place with a baby on his lap, even if it was Tooru’s, and couldn’t help but worry he was going to drop him.

           Tooru, on the other hand, was as happy as can be on Kenma’s lap. He was enjoying the view and the warm breeze outside of the stroller. His babbling and bouncing increased while seated upon Kenma’s lap and the teen nearly thought he was going to faint. _Why does this happen to me?_

           Although, slowly (ever so slowly) Kenma could begin to feel himself relaxing. His muscles loosened and it was only then that he realized how _tense_ he was. All he was doing was holding a baby! Kenma’s breathing slowed as Tooru’s babbles picked up and his heart finally felt like it wasn’t about to jump out of his chest. He wouldn’t say he was _relaxed_ , per say, but he was not quite as tense or self-conscious at the moment.

           For a few moments, the two sat in the shade, enjoying the warm breeze while Kenma breathed slowly and Tooru occasionally let out a babble or noise.

           “You’re pretty lucky, aren’t you?” Kenma found himself speaking gently, when Tooru leaned back against his chest to look up at Kenma. At the baby’s little squeal, Kenma couldn’t help but smile, before he was running his hand through the soft, tuff of brown curls that were beginning to grow on Tooru. Tooru cooed in response.

           “Kuroo’s scared right now, just because he thinks he’s not good enough for you.” Kenma continued absentmindedly. “But he’ll take great care of you. I can’t imagine anyone else who’d make a better dad.”

          “Your dad’s a good guy.” Kenma whispered, while Tooru squealed in agreement. “He’s going to take such great care of you, and he’ll always be by your side, so don’t worry. Tetsuro’s the kind of guy to always keep his promises and he promised to take care of you. He did the same for me, so I know for you…he’ll do even more than just keep his promise.” Tooru yawned widely, and leaned back into Kenma but did not fall asleep. Instead he listened intently to what Kenma had to say.

           “It’s going to be a lot of work. And I know you and Kuroo are going to have some bad times, but that means that I _know_ you two are going to have some amazing times, because Kuroo already loves you so much.” Kenma softly continued, with a smile. “I mean, he’s already deciding to choose you over _Volleyball_ , so that’s how important you are. You’re a special baby, you know that?” Tooru snuffed, causing Kenma to chuckle, as he continued to run his hands through Tooru’s hair.

           “He’ll probably teach you how to play before you can walk.” Kenma shook his head with a laugh. Tooru bounced in excitement, not really understanding exactly what Kenma was saying, but he rather liked the soft spoken boy’s voice. “You’ll be the next prodigy in Volleyball. God, it’s going to be a nightmare if you turn out anything like him.” Kenma shuddered at the idea of a miniaturized Kuroo.

           Kenma’s smile slowly saddened at his next thought. “He would never blame you, so don’t ever think that. But I know he’s going to miss Volleyball. I wish he didn’t have to quit, because he’s going to be miserable without it. Even if he tries to hide it.” Guilt pooled into Kenma’s gut and even Tooru seemed to pick up on the suddenly somber mood. He twisted in Kenma’s lap, in order to get a better look at Kenma. Said boy turned the baby around, while supporting Tooru’s back and neck, in the way that Kuroo had taught him. Tooru’s cheeks puffed out and his little nose scrunched up before he was patting both of Kenma’s cheeks with little hands.

           Kenma swallowed thickly. “Maybe…maybe Kuroo doesn’t have to quit?” Kenma asked and Tooru huffed. “I could probably, babysit you, I guess? Right? While he’s at practice and games? That way he doesn’t have to hire multiple babysitters or daycares. Yeah…"

           “Yeah. This could work, couldn’t it? I’m not playing so I can easily watch over you at his practices and games. Then, we could visit sometimes? See his matches or watch a few practices, right?” Kenma asked, more or less to himself. He ignored the fact that he was talking to a baby who was about three months old. “My mom wouldn’t mind helping out either, I guess. I think she wants to eat you up, which is a bit strange. But we could do this, right?”

           Tooru smiled a gummy smile at Kenma and suddenly the boy felt no more guilt as a decision was made between the two. “Yeah, we can do this. So your daddy can keep playing Volleyball.”

           Unbeknown to Kenma, Kuroo had been standing just behind the tree listening to his entire conversation with his son. Kuroo leaned back against the tree with a lump in his throat and his eyes burning, but a smile was slowly spreading against his face.

_How did he get so lucky?_

X.X.X.X

_July 2015; Present_

            “We have a guest coming to our training this weekend.”

            Kuroo was a smart kid. After all, he was taking care of a two-year-old (and a damn good job if he might say so today), while maintaining his grades and taking a college-prep course, on top of Volleyball. So naturally, Kuroo was a smart kid. However, he couldn’t for the life of him understand why they would be letting some stranger into their camp after already a week into the camp.

            No other schools were supposed to be practicing with them since they hadn’t been on the schedule.

            Tooru perked up from his spot of picking flowers on the ground next to Akaashi, who had a small bundle of flowers tucked behind his ear (picked by none other than Tooru himself) and around his head, upon hearing the news.

            “More people?” He asked, handing off his newest bouquet of dandelions to Akaashi and turning to run to his dad. Kuroo’s own bouquet of flowers and dandelions were tucked into his shirt’s pocket, safely tucked away from prying hands.

            Suga chuckled and nodded. “Yes. I personally asked him if he could come down yesterday. He’s lives far though, near Seijou High, so he’ll be staying just for the whole weekend.” Tooru was torn between a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the idea of a new stranger coming to play with him. For the most part, he enjoyed time with the three teams and his father, even if a few of them were odd or weird (or rude in Tooru’s opinion).

            Kuroo’s eye brow rose. “Why would you just invite someone now?”

            “Because I can.” Suga continued to smile brightly, leaving Kuroo to scowl. Behind them, Daichi snorted. Suga smiled and gave Tooru’s head a pat when the boy came over to grab his hand. Kuroo smiled softly at the sight of his son making friends, even if these friends were his age instead of Tooru’s. Suga glanced down at his phone when it gave a noise of notification and his smile widened.

            “Ah! He’s here. I’ll be right back!” Suga gave Tooru’s hand a gentle squeeze, and then he was off and out the main gates. Kuroo turned to Daichi who shrugged as if to say, “What can you do?” before turning to Bokuto and Akaashi.

            Bokuto frowned. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t set this up.” He raised his hand in surrender but he couldn’t hide the smile of anticipation on his face. He slowly began to creep around Tooru out of boredom, while the boy attempted to hide behind his father’s legs, giggling madly. Bokuto’s movements became exaggerated and soon he was snapping his teeth towards a giggling Tooru.

            “No one really knows what Suga’s planning.” Daichi replied, unable to take his eyes off Bokuto and Tooru playing together, watching as Kuroo would occasionally move away from Tooru so the boy would have to scramble to hide behind him again. “We’ll all just have to wait and see.”

            Tooru’s shriek interrupted the group when Bokuto made a move to snatch Tooru away from Kuroo’s legs, as the boy laughed loudly and sprinted away from Kuroo. He was running so fast that he, nor anyone else, saw the newest teen entering the gym with Suga. Everyone could only watch in horror as Tooru barreled straight into the _little kid_ that was next to the new team (where had he come from? No one had seen him at all), and the two fell flat on the floor.

            A dead silence filled the room.

            The other boy was the first to recover and jumped to his feet. He was taller than Tooru by a good few inches, with tanned skin covered in dirt and Band-Aids. His hair was short and spikey and he had a striking similar appearance to the new teen beside him. The boy’s face immediately morphed into an angry pout as he glared down at Tooru.

            “Hey! Watch it!”

            Kuroo gawked and even the new teen and Suga looked surprised. Tooru finally looked up and frowned. Suga suddenly rubbed the back of his neck nervously and coughed.

            “Uh, Kuroo. I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.” Suga sighed, while the boy continued to glare at a confused Tooru. Suga gestured vaguely to the amused teen beside him, who then looked in boredom at Kuroo and the others. “I’d like you to meet Issei Matsukawa and his little brother,” Suga then gestured to the glaring little boy. “Matsukawa Hajime.”

X.X.X.X

            Kuroo and Issei were currently paired up for the passing drill the teams were doing. The two were off in the corner closest to the open gym doors, with Tooru and Hajime close by. Kuroo noticed that every so often Bokuto, or Akaashi, or Hinata, or Lev, or Kenma or, well, practically everyone would check on the two. Issei seemed unfazed by their looks and Kuroo had to give props to the kid.

            “Ah, so Hajime’s your brother?” Kuroo finally asked after sending the ball to Issei. The boy easily collected the ball to pass perfectly back to Kuroo. Issei nodded.

            “Yeah. It’s just my mom, him and I but mom has to work a lot to support all of us, so most often it’s just Haji-ji and I.” Issei explained, much to Kuroo’s surprise. His own parents were notorious for not being around as often as Kuroo would have liked, however, Kuroo’s parents were more often on _vacation_ rather than work. Still, he could understand what it felt like to not have a parent around. His frowned at the realization that Hajime probably felt the same way too.

            “Haji-ji?”

            Kuroo could hear Hajime’s huff and looked behind Issei to see a frown on Hajime’s lips.

            “Not that name big brother!” Hajime whined, only stopping when Tooru ran up to him once more to hand him something. This time it was a rock.

            After their initial rough meeting, Tooru had instantly taking a liking to the scowling boy. Maybe it was because Tooru’s heart was so big for someone his age, or maybe because Hajime was the closest in age to him, but he had taken quite the liking to Hajime and was doing his best to impress. Kuroo was almost thrilled that Tooru approved of the other boy. For the last half hour, Tooru had been running back and forth between Hajime and gathering stuff from outside to give to Hajime.

            So far Hajime had a Volleyball, a penny, a water bottle, a bundle of dandelions, a candy wrapper and now a rock. To Kuroo’s surprise, the boy took each item from Tooru without complaint and set them in a pile beside him, causing Tooru to beam proudly and run off for something else.

            He’d paused momentarily to look back at Issei and Kuroo, before he was off again with a wave and a smile with Hajime watching him the whole time.

            “How about you? I heard Tooru was your kid.” Issei broke Kuroo’s concentration with another pass his way. Effortlessly, Kuroo passed the ball back.

            “Yeah, you heard right.” Kuroo couldn’t help the guarded response to Issei’s question. Too many times in the past had he gotten mocked or hated from having a kid that he’d learned to keep his guard up and shut down any nonsense immediately. Though, Issei seemed to have other thoughts.

            “That’s cool man. He’s a cute kid, almost as cute as my little baby brother.” Issei smirked after passing once more to Kuroo. Kuroo felt his lips twitch into a smile. _Okay, he could be an okay guy._ “Isn’t that right, Haji-ji?” Issei asked over his shoulder, earning a groan from Hajime, but even from here Kuroo could tell Hajime was the opposite of angry or embarrassed.

            He wasn’t about to stay that way much longer though.

            “HAJI-JI!” Hajime’s entire face paled while Issei burst into laughter and even Kuroo snickered at Tooru’s loud proclamation when he ran into the gym once more. Tooru laughed at the name, stopping right in front of the embarrassed Hajime before holding out cupped hands.

            Despite his burning cheeks, Hajime took the item out of Tooru’s hand (this time it was the lid to a cup from outside.

            “For Haji-ji!” Tooru beamed, earning a small smile from Hajime for a split second. Then instantly he was scowling and putting the lid in his pile. He wiped his hand against his shorts.

            “That’s gross. Where did you get that?” He asked. Tooru jumped excitedly in his spot, ignoring the slight disgust on Hajime’s face. Issei continued to snicker while Tooru watched fondly.

            “By trash can!”

            At this point Issei was once again cracked up with laughter, clutching at his side with the ball long forgotten, while Kuroo’s own eyes widened. Hajime’s nose wrinkled and Tooru seemed the only one confused by his own response. Quickly, Kuroo was by Tooru’s side and snatching Tooru in his arms. Tooru whined at being disrupted by couldn’t help but snuggle into his father’s arms.

            “Tooru, no.” Kuroo groaned, already turning towards the bathrooms. He didn’t even notice Hajime trailing behind, who didn’t notice Issei trailing behind him. Tooru looked up at his father curiously. “You shouldn’t ever play _in_ or _near_ the trash. That’s dirty.”

            “But I want’td to give Haji-ji somet'ing.” Tooru mumbled. Kuroo sighed and sat Tooru down on one of the sinks in the backroom. While he turned the water on he checked the temperature of the water, before putting Tooru’s hands under it.

            “And while that was very nice of you Tooru, trash is gross. There’s a lot of dirty things, like that cup, that we don’t know where it came from or who had it, and that could make you very sick.” Kuroo said softly. Tooru’s pout slowly vanished when he watched his dad rub soap against his hands. Hajime peeked over the top of the sink, standing on tip-toes to get a better look at Kuroo and Tooru. Kuroo was momentarily startled by the little boy’s sudden appearance and was less startled when Issei stood behind him.

            “Dirty things like trash could make you, Hajime or anyone really sick and you shouldn’t ever touch it or play with it unless you have to throw something out, okay?” Kuroo asked, in a soothing voice so Tooru knew he wasn’t in trouble. But he needed Tooru to know this was serious. Luckily, Tooru nodded.

            “Would you get sick?” Tooru asked, looking up at Kuroo when Kuroo turned off the water. Kuroo grinned down at Hajime, when the boy handed him a paper towel and began to dry off Tooru’s hands.

            “Yep. Even I could get sick.”

            “And Issei?”

            “Yep. Me too kiddo.” Issei answered. Tooru looked over at him in the mirror, only to get a lazy smile in return and the toddler was giggling once again. He cheered, causing Kuroo’s smile to expand, when Kuroo set him down on the ground. Immediately Tooru reached for Hajime’s hand, which shied away at first before eventually giving it to Tooru. Hajime looked up at Kuroo quietly, to which Kuroo smiled.

            “Thank you for all your help Hajime.” The boy looked relieved and happy at the use of his actual name and he nodded politely to Kuroo. “How old are you?”

            Hajime paused to think, sticking his tongue out. Tooru attempted to copy Hajime’s expression and soon Kuroo was pulling his phone out to snap pictures of the two kids.

            “Use your fingers Hajime.” Issei encouraged gently. Hajime nodded in realization and slowly began to count on each finger. He paused for a second before holding up four fingers, with a proud smile.

            “Four!”

            “Whoa, that’s so old! You must be so mature for your age.” Kuroo teased, while Hajime took that as a serious compliment and nodded when he glanced at Issei. Without knowing the two, Kuroo could see how close the two brothers were and could clearly see how much Hajime looked up to Issei. By the looks of it, Issei adored Hajime just as much.

            “Yep! Soon I’ll be as old as big brother!” Hajime announced excitedly. Tooru bounced in eagerness at his new friend’s excitement, nearly tripping on nothing. Hajime scowled and pulled Tooru upright before the boy could fall, and gently patted the boy down. “Be careful! Don’t fall, stupid!”

            Kuroo frowned for a split second at the name, but Tooru didn’t seem to care. Issei interrupted.

            “Hajime, do not be mean to Tooru.” Issei warned. Hajime’s reaction was instantaneous and he was suddenly looking guilty and staring at the ground, while still holding Tooru’s hand.

            “Sorry.” Hajime apologized. Tooru just laughed and Kuroo was impressed.

            Issei nodded and grinned again, looking at Tooru who had turned his attention from Hajime to Issei now. He blushed at the new attention and tried to hide himself in between Kuroo and Hajime. Issei snorted.

            “And how old are you Tooru?”

            Tooru peeked over with a shy smile. “Four.”

            Kuroo threw his head back and laughed. He ruffled Tooru’s hair, causing the boy to giggle loudly and swat at Kuroo. “No you’re not, baby.  That’s how old Hajime is. You’re two, remember?” 

            Tooru puckered his lips. “Oh right.”

            Kuroo rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yeah. Right.”

            Tooru gave one last smile to his father but turning his entire attention back to Hajime. “I like your Booboo stickers. Even if da dog’s ugly.” Tooru pointed to the Band-Aid on Hajime’s chin. Kuroo frowned more out of curiosity and bent down to take a closer look at the Band-Aid on Hajime’s chin, before clamping a hand on his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

            “Thanks.” Hajime nodded and then frowned when he realized what Tooru had just said. “It’s not a dog you dummy! That’s Godzilla! Why would you ever think that that was a dog?!”

            Tooru blinked and Kuroo winced. Godzilla was definitely not something he had introduced to Tooru, but in his defense, Godzilla seemed a bit scary for a two-year old? Right?

            “Go-rilla?” Tooru cocked his head. Issei turned away from Hajime and with shoulders shaking while Kuroo grinned.

            “No! No! Godzilla! _Godzilla!”_ Hajime cried, looking as if he were actually insulted by Tooru’s lack of Godzilla knowledge. He pulled on Tooru’s hand and dragged the giggling toddler behind him, muttering all about Godzilla and how cool he was and that he was _not_ an oversized lizard.

            Kuroo watched Tooru and Hajime leave with a small smile, when Issei tapped his shoulder. He looked over, raising one eyebrow to see the smirk on Issei’s face.

            “We need to exchange numbers.”

            “Okay?” Kuroo blinked.

            “I know you have some adorable pictures now of my baby brother and your son together, so obviously you’ll have to send those to me. And of course, we need to share embarrassing stories of the babies before I leave.” Issei replied, already throwing one arm around Kuroo’s shoulder and the other teen was falling right into step beside him. _He could be good to have around._

            The two only looked over when there was the sound of a loud crash and a moan of pain. Daichi was lying on the floor next to (more like on top of) Kageyama, while Suga and Hinata were laughing out loud.

            “What happened?” Kuroo asked, only mildly concerned for his friend. Bokuto was practically howling in the background.

            Daichi groaned but did not remove himself from the floor.

            “I tripped. I tripped. How did I even trip? What did I – why did I trip? _How did I - how did I trip on a rock?!_ And a water bottle? Is that a flower and a cup?! _What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayayay!!!! Hajime and Tooru finally have met! Their friendship bond will bloom into something beautiful. Plus Issei and Kuroo are going to be awesome together. Bokuto will always be his first bro, but Kuroo has someone to talk to about his insecurities or life with Tooru.
> 
> I've got a lot planned coming up after this. Lots of cute first-time flashbacks and angsty future problems and so much Kuroo and Tooru, father/son times! So much to do and so little time. I was going to upload this chapter earlier, however, my work had a small little flood and everyone was evacuated because of all the computers and electricity. Such a great day.
> 
> EDIT: I went back and fixed some grammatical and spelling mistakes. I'm so embarrassed some of you had to see that! They were awful :( and I apologize. I rushed to post this and my day only got worse and really shitty, but I've hopefully fixed most of the mistakes and let me know if anything looks bad! Thanks!
> 
> Well, keep the comments coming because I always love, love hearing what you have to say and listening to all your cute headcannons! Plus some of you have such fantastic ideas for future chapters!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	8. How Many More Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to tell his parents about Tooru's arrival when they finally come home, but things don't go as he had hoped. Later, Bokuto experiences first hand jealousy of Tooru's new best friend.

_December 2013; Two years earlier_

               “Kenma, I’m going to die.”

               Normally, Kuroo wasn’t an overdramatic type of guy. Sure, he could be annoying, persistent and a bit goofy in any sense. But he wasn’t too over dramatic as of yet. Yet, despite this fact, Kenma wasn’t too worried about Kuroo’s sudden announcement when he had come over to Kuroo’s house that day. Just from looking at the pout of Kuroo’s face and Tooru lying in his arms, Kenma knew for once, Kuroo was being overdramatic.

               Just a bit.

               “Kuroo, what on Earth are you talking about now?” Kenma sighed, giving Tooru’s chin a tickle. The baby squealed in delight, kicking his legs out from underneath the blanket in Kuroo’s arms. Kenma chuckled quietly, accepting Tooru when Kuroo shifted to place him in Kenma’s arms. He then dropped dramatically to the couch with one arm over his eyes, sighing heavy. Kenma snorted, giving Tooru a bounce, causing the five-month-old to grin. Kenma’s eyes widened at sight of a few _tiny_ white teeth suddenly poking out of his gums.

               “Kuroo! His teeth!” Kenma exclaimed. From his spot on the couch, Kuroo removed his arm from his eyes and grinned.

               “Yup. Little Tooru is finally starting to get his teeth.” Kuroo responded, with his voice filled with pride. Kenma smiled and took a seat next to Kuroo, while Tooru opted to play with Kenma’s newly dyed hair. He instantly grabbed a fistful with surprising strength, before shoving it all in his mouth. With a startled cry, Kenma tried to pull his hair free, but it was to no avail. It was forever in Tooru’s grip.

               For a few minutes, Kuroo simply laughed at Kenma’s misfortune, snapping a few pictures with his camera, before taking pity on his best friend. He leaned over the couch to grab a small, cold ring before waving it in front of Tooru’s face. Instantly, Tooru’s mouth dropped open and his hands released Kenma’s hair, who was quick to yank his (now wet) hair back and in a safe distance. Tooru snatched the ring and shoved it into his mouth, suckling wetly.

               “Apparently he’s teething. At least, that’s what the doctor said last week. He’ll probably be doing it for a few weeks or more, depending on how fast they’re coming in.” Kuroo shrugged, smiling when Tooru glanced his way while still chewing on the ring. “He’s been chewing on anything and everything, from my fingers to his blanket. Theses help with the swelling and pain that comes with teething, I guess.” Kuroo nodded at the teething ring still in Kuroo’s mouth and Kenma nodded.

               “His first doctor’s appointment was last week.” Kenma suddenly realized.

               “Yeah.” Kuroo had this faraway look in his eyes, as if he were losing himself in memories or thoughts, and Kenma hoped they were only good memories. “I can’t believe it’s already been three months since he got here. Where did time go?”

               “Hmm, but at least he’s doing fine. Three months and no problems? He’s going to fit in just fine with you.” Kenma replied, watching as Tooru shifted and curled his legs into himself.

               “You think so?” Kuroo coughed, looking around the room as he tried to hide the slight crack in his voice. Kenma looked over at his friend upon hearing this and frowned when he realized Kuroo was just trying to play it off cool. Kenma sighed, causing Tooru to wiggle, before facing Kuroo.

               “Look, Kuroo I’ll be honest. Most people would have given up Tooru in your situation. Most would have sent him to an orphanage and gotten on with their lives. But you didn’t. You made a promise to stay with Tooru and to raise him as best as you can. And you have.” Kenma said firmly. He watched as Kuroo nervously scratched the back of his hands, refusing to look up when his ears burned. “Tooru is perfectly healthy – I _know_ that’s exactly what the doctor told you. He’s got a bed, toys, you feed him every day and are careful weening him onto solid foods now. You shower him with so much love and attention, that this kid is going to be spoiled rotten. No, don’t interrupt.” Kenma immediately shut Kuroo down when the older boy opened his mouth. “Tooru is loved so much by you. You stay up late to read all of those parenting books in your room and you even read up about teething, trying to help ease Tooru’s pain. Kuroo, you’re doing more than some _older_ parents do for their kids. Tooru’s going to be just fine, especially once we’ve figured out the best routine. It’s only been three months. So stop worrying.”

               Kuroo was silent after Kenma’s little speech and the younger boy was momentarily embarrassed, as he was not one to talk so much in one going. He wasn’t even someone to talk so much in one day.

               Finally, Kuroo smiled. “Thanks Kenma.”

               Kenma swallowed. “Don’t mention it. Besides, I know you paid for Tooru’s doctor’s appointment, out of your own pocket, even though you can _use your parents’ money_.” One of Kenma’s eye brow rose and Kuroo sighed, still scratching at the back of his hands.

               “I didn’t want them asking weird questions if they saw the withdrawal on their statement.” Kuroo admitted, shoulders slumping. “They’re coming home tonight and I’d rather tell them in person and not over emails because of a bank statement.”

               Kenma was quiet during Kuroo’s explanation. He could start to see where Kuroo’s worries and fears were coming from now, and even if he didn’t agree with Kuroo not using the money available, he could understand why. It was no shock that Kuroo’s parents were gone more than they were home, after all this last trip had started before Tooru had entered their lives, and now he had been here for three whole months. Kenma couldn’t imagine Kuroo’s parents’ reactions to Tooru, but he could hope and pray that they see their grandson and decide to change their ways.

               He doubted that.

               “Is this why you’re going to die?” Kenma finally asked when Tooru’s eyes started to droop. He fought vigorously to stay away, snapping his eyes open every few seconds, but he was no match for sleep. He fell right asleep in Kenma’s eyes, with his hands still clutching the teething ring that was _still_ in his mouth. Kenma snickered at the sight, pulling the ring free of Tooru’s mouth, only grimacing at the saliva coating it.

               Kuroo’s eyes widened and he flopped backwards on the couch. “Yes! Kenma, I am seriously going to die! They’re going to kill me; I can’t tell them about Tooru.”

               “Quit being a baby.” Kenma rolled his eyes.           

               “I’m being serious!” Kuroo whined. “Poor Tooru baby is going to be fatherless before his first birthday, because my parents are going to _murder me!”_ Kuroo practically wailed, but he made sure to keep his voice quiet when he noticed Tooru had fallen asleep.

               “Kuroo, your parents are not going to kill you. I bet they won’t even notice Tooru.” Kenma muttered the last part under his breath and fortunately Kuroo was too caught up in his own misery to hear it.

               “You’d take him in right?” Kuroo sighed. Kenma blinked. “Tooru. You’d take Tooru in if my parents killed me?” Even though Kuroo was obviously kidding, Kenma knew there was a hidden seriousness to his question. It was probably something he had stayed up many nights thinking about but was too afraid to ask directly, and Kenma’s throat tightened.

               “Yes Kuroo. If your parent’s killed you, I would certainly take Tooru in. Without hesitation.” Kenma admitted softly, looking down at Tooru’s face. He very nearly missed the relieved smile that Kuroo sent his way.

X.X.X.X

               “Tooru, I am so sweaty, it’s actually a bit gross.” Kuroo muttered nervously. His stomach was rolling in nausea, making him feel like he was ready to throw up at anything (which he probably was). “It’s worse than Volleyball practice and I’m not even doing anything. Gross.”

               Tooru laughed, waving his arms above his head from where he was laying inside of his crib in Kuroo’s room. Kuroo smiled nervously, unable to relax completely, knowing that his parents were minutes away from being home. Tooru, oblivious to his father’s nerves, continued to smile and laugh when Kuroo reached over the crib to tickle his sides.

               “I don’t know what I’m going to do buddy.” Kuroo swallowed the lump in my throat. “If they can’t accept you…I don’t know what I’ll do. I love you too much to let go now.” Kuroo murmured, as he ran his fingers down Tooru’s sides once more and the baby laughed happily. He smiled for a split second until a noise stopped him.

               It was the sound of the front door opening.

_They were home._

               “I’ll be right back, okay?” Kuroo gave Tooru’s cheek a pat before walking out of his room. He closed his door all the way and made his way down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo could hear his mother and father in the kitchen, shuffling around and moving their bags across the floor. Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, Kuroo pushed open the kitchen door and entered.

               Neither of his parents stopped loading their bags into the room, but both did look over at Kuroo and smile. He waved awkwardly while they continued to unload, until his mother finally straightened and turned around to face him.

               She smiled, but there was hardly any light in her smile and pressed a kiss to the _air_ around Kuroo’s cheek.

               “Hello sweetheart. How are you doing?”

               Kuroo scratched the back of his hands. “Ah, good mom. How was your trip?”

               Kuroo’s father grunted when he had unloaded the last of their bags and immediately his mother moved away from him to begin unwrapping bags inside of their luggage. His father wiped a thin film of sweat from his forehead and nodded his greeting at Kuroo.

               “Hello son. It went well, I suppose.” His father replied, his voice was much deeper than Kuroo’s own voice and practically shouted _commanding officer type of father._ Kuroo nodded, remaining where he was. “Business is always good in America and Europe.”

               Kuroo’s parents were the owners and founders of a multi-billion dollar software and engineering company that was mostly sold in the western parts of the world. Kuroo had always felt out of place within his friends, having two millionaires for parents. They’d worked hard for the company and raised it to be what it was today, which Kuroo was immensely proud of his parents for doing, but they’d had Kuroo when the company was already thriving and when they were already busy. There’d never been time for family vacations or trips to the park. His parents had even stopped coming to Volleyball games when he was in middle school.

               “That’s good to hear.” Kuroo commented. His parents hummed in acknowledgment but continued to open their belongings. “Ah, listen there’s something we need to talk about – ” Kuroo began only to be cut off by his mouth’s cry of victory.

               He watched as she pulled a dark leather bag, colored red with polka dots all over and huge gold buckles. There were some feathers on the top of the bag, with a multitude of colors in them. If Kuroo were being honest, it was probably one of the ugliest bags his mother had gotten (and she had a _lot_ of ugly bags).

               “There we go! I found it!” His mother sang, twirling the bag around in her hands while his father rolled his eyes. “Now I can go to dinner with you. This bag is going to be the envy of the party! Oh I can just imagine the look on Sakura’s face when she sees this.”

               Kuroo was momentarily disturbed by the ugliness that was his mother’s bag, before her words caught up to him. “To dinner? Where are you going?” He frowned.

               Kuroo’s mother and father looked at their son and it was then that Kuroo realized that they were both dressed for an evening out. _Already_.

               “Your father and I have a dinner party to attend and then a showcasing for the success of our newest software!” His mother replied excitedly, slinging the bag over one arm. Kuroo’s father straightened his tie in the mirror, already ready to head back out the door.

               Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “B-But you just got home! You’re going out already!”

               His mother was unaffected by Kuroo’s upset behavior. “Tetsuro sweetheart, you’re a grown boy. You don’t need mommy and daddy to always be around. I would think you’d enjoy having the house to yourself.”

               “Not when I have it alone, for _six whole months._ ” Kuroo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. His father grunted while his mother huffed.

               “This is an important success, sweetheart. Your father and I cannot afford to miss it.”

               “What about me?! What about T –” Kuroo cut himself off by biting his tongue, and slowly took a deep breath.  “You’ve been gone for six months, after having been gone for another four months, and you can’t even just eat dinner with me? Your own son?!” Kuroo knew his anger was rising, like his father’s, after all he had inherited his calm temper from said man. But he had learned quickly that temper tantrums got him _nowhere._

               “Tetsuro, your father and I will be home sometime tomorrow. If you’re so desperate to eat dinner with us, we’ll do it then.” His mother continued, while his father opened the front door. Kuroo’s blood boiled.

               “Wait! I have something to tell you!”

               “I’m sure it can wait, sweetheart.” His mother was quickly following after his father.

               “No! It’s really important!” Kuroo cried.

               “It can wait.”

               “I really have to tell you! It’s important mom!” Kuroo cried once more. He could see his mother and ahis father’s patience beginning to thin with each time that Kuroo tried to stop them. His father sighed.

               “Tetsuro, there’s no time right now. Whatever it is, it can wait for your mother and I to return –”

               “THERE’S NEVER TIME!” Kuroo finally roared, hands clenched into fists at his sides and face red. Immediately, his parents were silence with wide eyes and firm jaws, while Kuroo grit his teeth in anger. He was so, so very tired of this. _So tired of brushing it off._ “There’s _never_ time for me with you two anymore! It’s like I’m not even your son, because you _don’t care anymore!_ ” Kuroo snarled, startling his mother and causing his father to glare. “I have something really important to tell you and you don’t even care! Fuck, why am I still so surprised by you two?!” Kuroo threw his hands in the air.

               It was then that the silence between the family was broken by a loud cry coming from upstairs. Kuroo swallowed, taking deep breaths to calm himself. _Tooru._ He spun on his heels, ignoring his mother’s and father’s calls from behind him. Before he left though, he allowed himself one last word in this argument, over his shoulder.

               “Go. Go to dinner, go to Brazil, or go wherever. I don’t fucking care anymore.” He muttered bitterly over his shoulder before heading up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.

X.X.X.X

               Tooru was quite the messy little eater. Which only made him cuter. Kuroo smiled at Tooru, when he smushed a small handful of applesauce against his chubby cheeks. Both of his cheeks were already coated with applesauce, milk and cheerio bits, along with his chin. And his forehead. His hands too. In fact, almost every part of Tooru was covered in food.

               “C’mon baby, you’re a mess.” Kuroo chuckled, reaching over to scoop the applesauce off Tooru’s cheek and onto the spoon. Tooru gurgled in his own language and slapped his dirty hands on the highchair table.  Kuroo sighed, but his smile never left his face as he attempted to wipe a napkin across Tooru’s face. Though, the baby became disgruntled at his father’s attempts to clean him and tried very hard to get away from the dreaded napkin in Kuroo’s hand.

               “Tooru, if you don’t eat your food properly, and keep wearing it, you won’t get your nutrition and you’ll be short just like Uncle Ken.” Kuroo continued, before pausing and looking around the kitchen as if Kenma were actually in the room and listening to him. Tooru gurgled in agreement and finally allowed Kuroo to scoop a spoonful into his mouth.

               “There you go. You wanna get big and tall, so you can play sports like daddy.” Kuroo smiled with praise as he grabbed another spoonful of applesauce.

               Ever since his fight with his parents last night, Kuroo hadn’t seen them after shutting himself in his room. Tooru had heard the shouting from downstairs and cried out of fear and the need for his father. Kuroo was ashamed to admit that he’d just sat down against his door with his head in his knees, breathing raggedly and crying, instead of comforting Tooru. But after listening to Tooru’s heartbreaking wails, Kuroo practically slapped himself and went to soothe Tooru by rocking and shushing. It had taken a couple hours to settle Tooru and both father and son fell into an exhausted sleep, sitting in the rocking chair in his room.

               Upon waking up, Kuroo hesitated to go downstairs in case he ran into his parents but Tooru was hungry and Kuroo decided that his son’s needs overpowered his own fears. Which meant that Kuroo manned up, took a deep breath and carried Tooru down to the kitchen.

               Where there was no one.

               Kuroo could see that his parents’ car was still gone and most of their luggage was already put away. He couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment in his heart and the lump in his throat, but then Tooru had squealed and bit down onto Kuroo’s nose, causing the teen to nearly roll in laughter. From there he got Tooru settled in his high chair and began the early breakfast feeding.

               “I don’t know what’s going to happen to us after this baby, but I promise that I will never leave your side.” Kuroo said gently to Tooru.

X.X.X.X

_July 2015; Present_

               Hajime would say that his best qualities were his patience and his good mannerism, just like big brother Issei. Hajime’s biggest hero and role model was his brother and if anyone ever asked who he wanted to be when he grew up, it would always be big brother.

               Hajime loved his mama very much and every minute he could spend with her, he cherished. However, his mama wasn’t around too often. Big brother Issei had explained it was because their mama needed to support them both so she worked more often. Hajime used to get quite sad every time his mother would leave all day or all night, and even though he still didn’t understand why she _had_ to always be gone, he was getting used to it. He always made sure that when their mama would be home while the sun was still up, Issei would cook her dinner while Hajime “supervised” and the three would eat together. Those were Hajime’s favorite nights.

               Hajime didn’t have a father, like Tooru did. But he didn’t mind. Tooru didn’t have a mama like he did.

               Hajime thought Tooru was loud and clingy. And he couldn’t speak very well yet, but he supposed that was because Tooru was even littler than he was. After all, he had only learned the alphabet just last week, so there wasn’t too much room for him to brag. However, despite the fact that Tooru was loud, clingy and often fell or tripped, Hajime kind of liked having him around.

               He was pretty cool (after Hajime had explained the history of Godzilla to the boy) and very kind to everyone, especially Hajime.

               Plus, Tooru obviously loved his daddy Kuroo, just like Hajime loved big brother Issei.

               “Haji-ji!!” Of course there were moments that annoyed Hajime, liked the cursed nickname Tooru had picked up from big brother.

               “What?” Hajime asked. Big brother Issei and he had been here for over a day now, while Kuroo and big brother Issei often hung out, leaving Hajime and Tooru to hang out.

               “Hi!” Tooru waved with a blindingly bright smile, before giggling to himself. Hajime rolled his eyes but grinned at the toddler, when he noticed the other big Volleyball players laughing alongside Tooru. It seemed that everyone (well, actually almost everyone) loved Tooru too, and he loved them just as much.

               “Hi Tooru.” Hajime greeted and the toddler fell into a new fit of giggles. Hajime rolled his eyes and pretended to huff in aggravation. Tooru bounced on his feet and grabbed Hajime’s hand, who held on tightly this time, before dragging Hajime off towards Tooru’s daddy and big brother Issei.

               “Come! Come! I show you daddy’s blocks! Daddy’s the bestest.” Tooru chatted excitedly, as he dragged (or tried to; Hajime was bigger than Tooru and could easily stand still with Tooru if he wanted to) his new friend towards the court.

               “Maybe at blocking but big brother Issei is the bestest Volleyball player ever.” Hajime argued. He noticed the look of shock on Tooru’s little face before the boy yanked on Hajime’s arm.

               “No! No! Daddy’s the bestest! Always!” Tooru argued and Hajime frowned.

               “Hey! Hey! Hey, Tooru!” Bokuto cried excitedly from where he was getting a drink of water, when Tooru and Hajime passed by. He immediately opened his arms and prepared himself to tackle the little boy into the air –

                – Only to have Tooru walked right past him.

               Bokuto’s jaw fell to the floor and he remained frozen with his arms wide open and smile plastered on his face. Still, Tooru continued on with Hajime towards Kuroo and Issei. Even Kuroo didn’t seem to notice him.

              “Burn. He got dissed by little Tooru.”

              “Ooh, that’s cold. Not even a glance his way.”

              “Guess he’s not Tooru’s favorite anymore.”

              Bokuto could feel his horrors growing as the whispers of his teammates floated around him and suddenly he was turning towards Akaashi (who still had flowers behind his ears) and felt tears in his eyes. Akaashi took one look at Bokuto before walking away.

              “Don’t even start Bokuto.” Akaashi warned, trying to put as much distance between himself and Bokuto, but it was too late. The damage was done.

              “I’ve been replaced! Akaaaa-aaaashi!”

X.X.X.X

              “Bokuto, I swear on your own life, I will murder you.” Akaashi hissed. “He’s four-years-old! Leave them alone.” Bokuto merely swatted his setter, forcing the other teen to be quiet, and peeked over the rack of Volleyballs. At the moment, his attention was locked on Kuroo and Issei, who had joined Nekoma during a small match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Tooru and Hajime were both cheering as loud as they could for Nekoma, and more specifically, for Kuroo and Issei.

              “I can’t do that and you know it Akaashi.” Bokuto replied solemnly, and Akaashi contemplated whether he would pass out if he hit his head hard enough on a Volleyball. “I’ve been replaced because I slacked off. I must show Tooru that there is only one favorite, and that is _Boku.”_ Bokuto whispered, briefly closing his eyes and Akaashi’s left eye twitched.

              “It’s my fault for not giving my baby owl any attention yesterday. I focused on Volleyball too much.”

              “Which you should have. This is a _Volleyball Camp_.”

              “It was obvious that Tooru would cling to the first person in his sights. As a way to restore his little broken heart.”

              “Of course. Hajime is Tooru’s age. It was only _natural_ that they bonded so fast.”

              “And on top of this, I’ve lost my bro! My only bro, to Issei because of my neglect.”

              “Unfortunately, I doubt Kuroo’s bond with you could ever be severed.”

              “How neglectful I’ve been!”

              “Again, we’re at Volleyball Camp. A camp. To play Volleyball. Which is what Kuroo and Issei are doing. And we _aren’t.”_

              “…”

              “…Are you crying? Seriously, Bokuto?”

              Akaashi briefly glanced away with dread, from his bizarre friend and teammates when he heard a call for a heads-up, only to move to his left a foot when he saw the incoming ball. However, Bokuto did not see the ball, nor did Akaashi bother to warn him.

               So, Bokuto took a ball to the back of his head.

               The captain squawked loudly, before falling face forward into the ground, where he continued to lie in his misery. By then, Akaashi walked away as he knew Bokuto was fine (physically at least) and there was no real need to worry.

               Tooru and Hajime seemed to think otherwise.

               Both leapt into action, nearly running into each other as they ran over to Bokuto. Behind them, Kuroo and Issei were walking at a much calmer pace, while the only real one that looked worried was Hinata.

               “Boku? Boku?” Tooru whispered and poked one of Bokuto’s cheek. The teen mumbled into the floorboards and proceeded to lay where he was. Hajime was frowning, rubbing his Band-Aid covered chin, thinking about the stupidity of the older boy.

              “Boku? Boooookkkkkkuuuuuu?” Tooru tried once more, poking Bokuto as hard as he could. The teen finally jerked away from the little finger that was jabbing him and turned to look at Tooru with saddened eyes. He immediately caught sight of the disapproving glare being sent his way from Hajime (he had to remind himself that this was the enemy, and that Hajime’s pout was _not_ cute) and a frown from Tooru.

              “Is stupid Boku.” Tooru mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and Bokuto immediately wanted to shrink away. “Need to be mow’e car’ful. Know better.” Tooru continued before patting Bokuto’s cheek softly. Bokuto couldn’t help but smile at Tooru’s lecture, before heaving himself off the floor with a sigh. As he brushed himself off, he felt a tiny pair of hands tugging at his shorts. Looking down, Bokuto noticed Tooru looking up at him with a nervous look.

             “Boku, okay?” He asked and Bokuto nearly sang with joy. _He wasn’t hated!_

             “Hey, hey, hey! Uncle Boku’s never been better!” Bokuto immediately pounced into his famous stance with hands in the air, causing Tooru to squeal happily. “It’s going to take more than that to bring me down!” Bokuto ruffled Tooru’s hair, as the boy giggled.

             “Tooru’s right. You should be careful, or you’ll get hurt next time.” Hajime interrupted, fiddling with his fingers. Bokuto was a bit surprised by the boy’s genuine concern for him and soon his heart was melting for this little baby too. _Oh, how could I have been so cruel?_

             “Boku! Boku!” Tooru began jumping up and down immediately. Bokuto chuckled and looked down at the toddler who beamed up at Bokuto. “Arm swing! Arm swing! Show Haji-ji!” Bokuto’s eyes sparkled at the mention of his famous ‘Arm Swing’ and he grinned. Hajime watched the two, more than just a little curious on what they were talking about.

              Within the next instant, Bokuto had swept Tooru onto his right bicep and swung Hajime onto his left bicep without breaking a sweat. He flexed and held on tightly to the two boys who were now sitting on each of his biceps. Hajime clung to Bokuto’s forearm a bit tighter than Tooru, slightly afraid that the teen captain was going to drop him.

              Tooru screamed with laughter as he was raised higher up and looked to gage Hajime’s expression of their handmade ‘swing’. Hajime, once he had caught his breath, actually managed to smile in excitement and joined Tooru in getting Bokuto to walk around and take them places.

              Kuroo smirked and leaned over to whisper in Issei’s ear. “Tell me you’re recording all of this.”

              Issei didn’t even blink in hesitation. “Every second.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey! Back with another chapter. A mixture between seriousness and humor. My favorite kind of recipe. Kuroo's parents are kind of douches, I'll tell you that. I doubt they are this bad in cannon, but I added it for my story. They're going to play a bigger part to the main plot as the story progresses, so I hope you hate them as much as I do (if you don't, don't worry, you will. You will.).
> 
> Poor Boku's jealous. But now his love for babies expands to Tooru and Hajime!! So sneak peek for next chapter, Tooru get's sick :(. How will everyone react? Who knows?
> 
> Well, I'm going to apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes because I know there are plenty and I didn't have time to catch them all but as a fan said in a review, Thank god for online publishing. I'll fix them up later, but for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoy getting sneak peeks into Kuroo's past! Let me know if there is anything you guys want to see. I do plan to add cannon moments into this story and weave them into the main plot, it's just been a while since I read the manga and I haven't had too much time to go back and watch the anime so I'm trying to catch up haha!
> 
> As always, you all are just so wonderful and I love you so so much! Thank you all for your kudos and for leaving your amazing comments! They keep making my days! Thank you!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	9. Sick Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru gets sick and everyone starts to worried. He's only got a cold, after all. Right?

_July 2015; Present_

               Tooru, despite having a shy demeanor and an outstanding temper tantrum ability, had quite a bit of energy. He was two-years-old (Kuroo cursed whoever invented the “terrible twos” because it should really be the “Wreak havoc on everything twos”) and had a seemingly endless supply of energy all the way until bedtime. More often than not, Kuroo would fall asleep for a quick nap during the day, rather than Tooru, just so he could keep up with Tooru.

               Which was why, when Tooru did little more than sit today Kuroo was worried.

               He knew something was wrong.

               Upon waking up, Tooru had crawled into Kuroo’s bed and continued to lay with his father, when usually he was shaking the teen awake and running off to wake Hajime and the others now. Kuroo was shocked to see Tooru still sleeping, in his bed, considering that today was the last day Issei and Hajime would be in town. The older boys had exchanged phone numbers and promises to meet up in the future, while Tooru and Hajime exchanged socks (poor Hajime; he could barely put Tooru’s little kitten socks over his feet). Kuroo was sure Hajime and Tooru did not fully understand what the Mattsawaka’s leaving would mean, but they would figure it out today.

               That is, if Tooru got up.

               After shaking Tooru awake, the boy had been sluggish and sleepily following Kuroo around all day. His hand was in a firm grasp, clutching Kuroo’s t-shirt as he trailed behind his father. Occasionally, Kuroo would look down at his sleepy son and sigh.

               There was the possibility that Tooru was finally tiring out after his exciting week at camp with everyone. Having to be around so many new people, “playing” Volleyball, making a new friend and looking for bugs, would tire anyone out. Tooru’s forehead didn’t feel hot, so Kuroo decided to leave Tooru alone for now. However, he opted to keep an extra eye on Tooru all day, but also trying not to worry everyone else at the camp at the same time.

               At the moment, Tooru was seated next to Nekoma’s pile of bags, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Nekoma were working on blocks sent by Karasuno while Bokuto’s team swapped in with players on either side. Hajime came up to Kuroo with a smile and a greeting, to which Kuroo responded.

               “Where’s Tooru?” Hajime asked, frowning when he noticed the little toddler wasn’t clinging to his sides. He looked around Kuroo, trying to see if Tooru was hiding behind his legs and was disappointed to see Tooru wasn’t there. Kuroo gently turned Hajime, so he was facing Tooru and pointed.

               “He’s over by the bags. He’s been sleepy all day, so I think he might fall asleep on you.” Kuroo explained, watching as Hajime’s eyes brightened on Tooru. Hajime chewed on his lip before nodding.

               “That’s okay.” Then he headed over to sit next to Tooru. Tooru waved tiredly at his new friend, who immediately took a seat next to Tooru. Kuroo watched as the two talked for a few more moments, before Tooru scooted over and laid down against Hajime. The little boy didn’t look the slightest bit annoyed as he sat up against a bag and held onto Tooru.

               “Is Tooru alright?” Issei asked, once Hajime was out of earshot. Kuroo turned around and noticed the calm look of Issei’s face, but he could see a hint of concern in Issei’s eyes and it made Kuroo smile.

               “Yeah. I’m pretty sure, he’s just tired. It’s been an exciting few days for him.” Kuroo replied, trying to keep his voice level and his eyes off of Tooru for more than a second. Thankfully, Issei said nothing about his inability to keep from looking at Tooru. Instead, he too looked at Tooru and gave a gentle pat to Kuroo’s arm.

               “That’s probably it. Between Bokuto, Hinata, youself, meeting Hajime and I, he must be _exhausted._ The poor little guy.” Issei replied quietly, causing Kuroo to nod. “I mean, Bokuto’s energy is almost the same with Tooru. Maybe he’s finally realizing how tired he makes _everyone else.”_ Issei chuckled and Kuroo finally felt his grin widen.

               “Yeah. Even he has to take breaks with that much energy.” Kuroo agreed. He and Issei turned back to the practice session, but Kuroo knew that every few minutes either he _or_ Issei would glance back at Tooru and Hajime.

               _He was just worn out. That’s it._

_I hope._

X.X.X.X

               Apparently, Kuroo didn’t need to tell everyone before they began to notice and worry themselves about Tooru. More than once he would catch Suga or Hinata glancing at Tooru (who was awakened after a two hour nap), and he even caught _Daichi_ and _Kageyama_ looking from Tooru to Kuroo. Bokuto was the most verbal with his worry, while Akaashi tried to calm him down, but Kuroo could even tell Akaashi was also worried.

               Which of course caused his own nerves to increase.

               “Bro, is my little owl alright?” Bokuto finally asked, with eyes shining of unshed tears. “He hasn’t once tried to play with us or moved from his spot beside Hajime _all day.”_ Bokuto explained, gesturing in the general direction of the seated Tooru.

               “He’s just tired Bo.” Kuroo replied, trying to not let his nerves show.

               “Tired?! Oh that poor little guy!” Bokuto gasped with a hand to his heart. “Should I get him a blanket? Does he need any pillows? Or maybe some hot tea? I hear that helps you sleep better. Oh! Does he want a bed? He can sleep on mine, or maybe Akaashi’s – his is bigger I hear.”

               “Mini Kuroo is tired?” Hinata piped up, jumping down right next to Bokuto. His own large eyes were shining bright with worry. “Is he alright Kuroo?” Kuroo swallowed with his hands twitching at his side as people continued to express their concern and worry. “Should we call an ambulance?” Hinata and Bokuto immediately turned to one another, with bright, teary eyes, almost clinging desperately to one another.

               “Uh…”

               “The kid is sick?” Kageyama finally walked over, upon hearing Bokuto’s and Hinata’s exclaims. Hinata practically threw himself against Kageyama in fright. Kuroo swallowed.

               “What’s going on? What’s this about Tooru being sick?” Yaku finally asked, as he walked up next to Hinata and Kageyama with Lev at his side. Lev frowned, looking from Hinata, to a still babbling Bokuto and then to Kuroo.

               “What are you doing?” Kenma asked, pushing in between Hinata and Kageyama.  He glanced at Kuroo, eyes widening slightly, before turning to Tooru.

               “Tooru is just tired.” Issei finally cut in when he noticed Kuroo’s nervous gaze was now on Tooru once again, while he was unconsciously scratching the backs of his hand. Issei stepped forward to wrap an arm over Bokuto’s shoulder.  “It’s best to _leave him alone_. There’s no need to worry or worry _anyone_ _else.”_ Issei smiled through gritted teeth, locking eyes with Hinata over Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto stopped asking questions and Hinata lowered his head guiltily as everyone began to understand what Issei was trying to tell them.

               “Kuroo?” Kenma asked softly. However, Kuroo’s mind was already on overdrive and he was heading over to Tooru before anyone could stop him. Issei sighed in annoyance.

               Just before he was next to Hajime and Tooru, Kuroo stopped at the look of fear in Hajime’s eyes when Hajime looked down at Tooru. He practically jumped up in the air, when Kuroo took a step closer, and looked up. Kuroo was shocked to see the tears pooling in Hajime’s eyes as the boy furiously tried to brush them away. Tooru looked up too, when Kuroo had come over, though he was much slower and sluggish than Hajime. It took him a moment to blink, before his arms raised instantly.

               He didn’t even greet Kuroo or smile. Just raised his hands up.

               Without a second of hesitation, Kuroo pulled Tooru into his, where Tooru instantly curled into his father. Hajime scrambled to his feet when Tooru was off the ground, and nervously tugged at Kuroo’s shorts. Kuroo took a breath before kneeling down to Hajime’s height, while brushing Tooru’s hair back to feel his forehead. He couldn’t be a mess in front of Hajime.

               “Ah, um…Kuroo?” Hajime asked nervously. Kuroo tried to smile.

               “Hello, Hajime.”

               “Hi.” Hajime whispered, now holding onto Kuroo’s shorts with both hands. “Ah, Tooru was sleepy but then he woke up and he, he was really, hot! It hurt to touch him! I’m sorry.” Hajime’s gaze instantly dropped to the floor, when tears began to build up again. Kuroo felt his heart ache at the boy’s look and gently rubbed Hajime’s shoulder.

               “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong Hajime. It wasn’t your fault, okay?” Kuroo said softly. Hajime sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand under his nose before nodding. “Thank you for telling me though. But I think Tooru isn’t feeling too well today, so that’s why he was hot. But don’t worry; Tooru will be alright. He just needs to rest.” Kuroo assured, when he removed his hand from Tooru’s forehead, realizing just how hot it was. Though he wasn’t sure if he was reassure Hajime or himself.

               Or both.

               Issei bent down and picked Hajime up by his armpits, to which the little boy immediately curled into Issei’s chest. Issei briefly rubbed a hand up and down Hajime’s back before looking at Kuroo. “Is he doing alright?”

               “He feel’s a bit warm.” Kuroo sighed, noting Tooru’s flushed cheeks, as the little boy whined. “I think he’s actually getting a cold.” Kuroo shifted Tooru in his arms when Tooru whined even louder, and tried to soothe his son by bouncing him lightly. Issei looked to Tooru in sympathy.

               “Maybe he should go lay down.” Issei suggested as Kuroo nodded.

               “Yeah.” He murmured. Still bouncing Tooru, Kuroo turned towards the rest of the group, who were all still standing silently where he had left them. He swallowed down his own nausea and nerves before speaking.

               “Um, Tooru’s not feeling too great today.” Kuroo explained, watching as Bokuto’s and Hinata’s faces both fell while Suga frowned in concern. “I’m going to put him down in bed, but um, I’m not going to come back to practice. I’d rather – I’d rather stay with him and watch over him, in case he needs anything.” Kuroo admitted. Surprisingly (or maybe it wasn’t so much a surprise at this point) no one argued with the Nekoma captain and even a few of the other teams nodded in agreement.

               “I think that would be a good idea.” Suga replied with a gentle smile. “It’s better for you and for Tooru if you stay with him.”

               Daichi nodded. “Yeah. Uh, don’t worry if you miss anything. We’ll handle it all, including keeping your team in line.” Daichi looked pointedly towards a thankfully bashful group of Nekoma players. “You just stay with Tooru.”

               Kuroo nodded but didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment, in case his voice would waver or crack. Tooru whined again, trying to bury deeper into Kuroo’s chest.

               “Cold, daddy. Is cold.” Tooru whined and Kuroo shushed the boy, by pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead.

               “Alright baby. Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Kuroo whispered softly, already heading out of the gym and down the hall to where their dorms were. Bokuto watched, biting his lip, as the two left and his heart dropped. It felt almost intrusive watching the moment of tender care between Kuroo and Tooru. Bokuto knew that Kuroo, despite his loud and slightly crazed appearance, was one of the softest and kindest people he had met. He was sure that most people’s views on Kuroo were changing after today.

               “Tooru’ll be fine.” Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze. He then placed his other hand on Kenma’s shoulder, who was still watching the doors where Kuroo and Tooru had left through. “He’s got Kuroo taking care of him after all.”

X.X.X.X

               Tooru was certainly not fine. Not at all.

               It had been almost a day since Kuroo and Tooru had both seen anyone, and nearly two days since Tooru had fallen ill. After the first sleepless night, Bokuto allowed Kuroo and Tooru to stay in the Coaches dorm so that the two went wake everyone else up, and could have some privacy of their own.

               Tooru’s fever had only gotten worse as the day went on.

               Kuroo was ready to pull his hair out and start crying alongside Tooru, because he had tried everything that he could think of. He’d tried medicine at every chance he could. He tried wrapping Tooru’s in layers of blankets to keep his chills and shivering down. He tried tea. He tried a cool wash cloth. He’d even called a doctor over the phone who recommended home remedies that he tried, and told him that he’d have to just wait the fever out. He tried rubbing Tooru and trying to soothe the toddler.

               But nothing was helping and it was starting to take a toll on Tooru.

               Kuroo blearily looked at the clock, noting the time. 2:21 am. Tooru hadn’t slept a wink in nearly twelve hours now, and Kuroo hadn’t slept in almost twenty-four. Tooru’s face was redder than it’s usual tan color, flushed heavily with a fever. Sweat was coating Tooru’s little body, but he was still shivering, despite being wrapped two layers of blankets.  Tears were streaming down his face, as sobs tore through Tooru’s throat in both pain and exhaustion.

               “Oh Tooru, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kuroo whispered, pulling Tooru into his arms. Tooru hiccupped through his sobs and squirmed.

               “Hurts. Hurts. Daddy m’ke stop!” Tooru sobbed and Kuroo could feel his throat constricting.

               “What hurts Tooru?” _Nothing was hurting earlier. It was just “too hot” or “too cold” but nothing was hurting!_ “Tooru, you’ve got to tell daddy what hurts.”

               However, Tooru only continued to cry and squirm in Kuroo’s arms. “Hurts! Daddy, hurts!”

               Kuroo’s nerves were practically fried, when he made his next split decision. Bundling Tooru up in another blanket, Kuroo cradled the boy and snatched his phone off the desk, before yanking the door open. He raced down the hall, with his heart breaking with each of Tooru’s sobs. Thankfully, Kuroo recognized the door to Bokuto’s team and didn’t both to try to be quiet as he pounded on the door. He continued to proud until it was yanked open.

               Bokuto and Akaashi were at the door, clearly shocked and still half asleep. Kuroo could barely see their teammates curiously behind them through his fear and panic. Upon seeing Kuroo’s distress and hearing Tooru’s sobs Akaashi snapped awake and pushed Kuroo further into the hall. Bokuto followed close behind, more alert by now.

               “Tetsuro? What’s going on?”

               “Tooru! It’s Tooru!” Kuroo gasped, feeling his chest beginning to constrict and tighten. His breathing was becoming shallower and shallower with each second and his lips were beginning to tingle. “Tooru! He needs help, please! I – I need your help!”

               Kuroo cried out when Tooru was gently pulled out of his arms and it took him a second to realize that Akaashi had taken his son. His knees almost gave out then, and he would have fallen to the floor if Bokuto hadn’t grabbed him to hold him up. Akaashi gently rocked Tooru and took a step back, causing an unnatural cry to escape Kuroo’s lips.

               He couldn’t breathe.

               “Kuroo, I know you want to help Tooru, I get that. But you need to calm down. I need you to calm down, because your distress is stressing Tooru out further.” Akaashi commanded firmly, without taking his eyes off Tooru. Kuroo’s breath hitched as Bokuto helped him to stand upright. “Tooru can sense your distress even through his pain and if you want Tooru to calm down, you need to calm down too.”

               “What’s going on?” By now Karasuno had left their room, as a concerned Suga and Daichi walked towards Akaashi. Akaashi looked over to see frightened Karasuno players and Nekoma players beside him. Kenma was slowly pushing his way through the crowd, not caring as he shoved past everyone. He froze momentarily upon seeing Kuroo’s ashen white face and Tooru crying in Akaashi’s arms.

               “Kenma, you _must_ get Kuroo to calm down.” Akaashi commanded, as he pressed the back of his hand to Tooru’s forehead. Without even questioning it, Kenma was by Kuroo’s side and pushing Bokuto away, who backed off immediately.

               “Bokuto.” Bokuto jumped and turned to Akaashi. “I need you to run a bath. Lukewarm water. _Make sure it’s not too cold or too hot.”_ Akaashi instructed, to which Bokuto nodded with a salute and was soon sprinting down the hall, faster than anyone had ever seen before.

               “I’m calling an ambulance.” Suga announced and Akaashi nodded in appreciation. Daichi shifted awkwardly, looking between Kuroo and Tooru.

               “Er, do you need me to do anything?” He asked.

               Before Akaashi could answer, other people had pushed their way into the hallway and were making more chaos.

               “What’s going on? What’s wrong with Tooru? Is Kuroo okay? Oh god, did someone die? What’s happening?” Hinata was asking rapidly, jumping up and down over and over in order to see over the crowd. Lev was by his side twitching anxiously. Even Yaku looked nervous.

               “We’ve never dealt with Tooru being sick. Is it the same as when we’re sick?”

               “Why is he crying? Is he hurt?”

               “Do we need a first aid?”

               “Do we need an _adult?”_

               “Do you think I can run to the hospital from here? How fast?”

               “Don’t you have a bike?!”

               “Oh yeah. Should I ride that?”

               “Kuroo doesn’t look so good.”

               Akaashi began to grind his teeth together and he clenched his jaw when everyone around him began to panic. Several people were trying to back away into a room, unsure of what to do. While others were basically running in circles as they tried to decide on what to do (namely Hinata and Lev). While others continued to stare and be _in the way._

               “Get. Them. Out. Of. Here.” Akaashi hissed at Daichi, whose eyes widened for a split second before darkening.

               “Let’s move it!” Daichi barked, grabbing Hinata and Lev by their collars and shoving them towards the remaining group of people. With one look, Daichi had everyone scrambling to get out of the hallway and soon only Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo, Suga and Tooru were left in the hallway. And by the looks of it, Kuroo was gaining some color in his face and standing without Kenma’s help.

               He took a deep breath and nodded at Akaashi, who gladly handed the toddler back to his father, already hearing Tooru’s sobs beginning to soften. Akaashi met Kenma’s eyes momentarily and he relayed a silent thanks to the other setter, who blushed and looked down.

               “Good. Now Kuroo, you need to stay calm or else Tooru’s only going to get worse.” Akaashi reprimanded firmly but was glad to see Kuroo nod with calm breaths. “Alright, so tell me what happened.”

               Kuroo licked his lips and looked down at Tooru’s feverish face. “His fever never wet away. It’s only gotten worse. Yesterday he started getting cold sweats and chills. Then just a few moments ago he began complaining about hurting. He won’t tell me what’s hurting.” Kuroo explained quietly. Akaashi noted the way that Kuroo’s voice continued to shake but he was pleased that was it.

               “Alright. I have a suspicion but we’re going to need to confirm it.” Akaashi rubbed his chin and gestured for Kuroo to follow him down the hall to the bathhouse. Suga quietly spoke into the phone once more, before closing it shut and jogging after the others.

               “An ambulance is being sent to the school. The person I spoke with, wants to bring Tooru in for observations.” Suga said and both Akaashi and Kuroo were instantly relieved at Suga’s quick thinking. The three teens stopped just outside of the bathhouse, where Bokuto was standing, nervously wringing his hands together with tear stained teeth.

               “Ah, um, I kind of ran all the baths. I wasn’t sure what the best temperature was, so ah, they are all filled. B-But none of them are too hot or cold, I promise!” Bokuto cried quietly, unable to look at Kuroo or Tooru. Akaashi took a moment to smile at Bokuto before patting his cheek.

               “That’s fine Bokuto. We believe you. Thank you for your help.” Bokuto sniffled and trailed after the group when they entered the bathhouse. Akaashi walked towards the first filled bath and stuck his hand into the water, already determining the temperature to be perfect.

               “Alright Kuroo, you need to take Tooru’s shirt and pants off.” Akaashi said. Kuroo was confused but was already pulling off Tooru’s pajamas without question. Akaashi noted the face Kuroo was making and began to explain. “We’re going to try to get Tooru’s fever down. We didn’t want the water to be too cold, because Tooru is already shivering, but we also don’t want it to be too hot because we’re trying to cool him down. You’ll also need to take your shirt off and climb in with him. Skin to skin contact is the best form of transferring warmth.”

               Kuroo allowed Suga to help take off his shirt and collect Tooru’s blankets before Kuroo climbed into the bath with Tooru. Upon contact of the water, Tooru squirmed uncomfortable and his sobs increased in pitch. Kuroo winced, hesitating to sit down fully, but one look at Akaashi whose sleeves were rolled up and he was already wring out a cloth. Tooru whined and tried to shift his head when Akaashi placed the cloth on his head.

               “There we go. Now we’ll stay like this until we hear if the ambulance is here. Don’t take Tooru out unless he starts shivering or get’s really bad. But it looks like the water isn’t too cold and he’s not going into shock.” Akaashi mumbled quietly, taking a peek at Tooru’s eyes. The boy winced and sobbed, trying to move away from Akaashi and towards Kuroo.

               “Kuroo,” Kuroo looked away from Tooru’s tear stained face and looked at Akaashi’s calm eyes. “What I am going to ask you to do next, might make Tooru uncomfortable, but you need to do it so I can confirm my theory, alright? Can you do that for me or do you want one of us to do it?” Kuroo’s blinked back his tears and just wished he could take everything away from Tooru. All his pain, his sadness, his exhaustion. Everything.

               “Uh…you. I can’t – I can’t hurt him.” Kuroo whispered. Akaashi nodded, without a hint of annoyance.

               “I understand. Now, please trust me. I would never _ever_ intentionally hurt Tooru, alright?” Akaashi asked, waiting for Kuroo to nodded before moving. Akaashi then slowly dipped his hand into the water and move towards Tooru’s stomach. “This is going to hurt him a little but I need you to keep him as still as you can, so that I can locate the source of pain, okay?”

               Within a matter of seconds, Tooru was screaming and Kuroo was trying to keep Tooru from squirming out of his lap and into the water. Akaashi kept his hand on Tooru’s stomach, wincing every time Tooru would scream before finally pulling his hand back.  Tooru’s screams turned into harsh, ragged sobs as Kuroo, held the toddler closer to try and keep him from slipping into the water.  His heart was beating faster than it had all night, and he was getting close to panicking once more.

               Akashi sighed, rolling his sleeves down, leaving Tooru to cry loudly in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo ran his hands up and down Tooru’s back in attempts to soothe the boy. Akaashi was already moving to grab the fresh towels from Suga and ushering Kuroo out of the bath. By the time that Tooru was redressed and Kuroo had his shirt on, Daichi was racing into the room with two emergency responders behind him, and Kuroo finally felt as if he could breathe.

X.X.X.X

               “Appendicitis? Are you kidding me?” Bokuto asked, not even bothering to hide his red eyes and sniffling nose. Although to be honest, almost everyone else in the waiting room was in a state of panic or distress as he was. “Is his appendix even done growing? Aren’t you supposed to worry about losing organs, when you’re like our age?”

               Akaashi sighed, rubbing his eyes as he felt a headache forming. “Bokuto, anyone can get appendicitis. Even kids. It’s actually quite common, and I’d rather it was this than pneumonia or something else that cannot be fixed. Even though, I wish Tooru was healthy and perfect, this isn’t the worst that could happen to him and he has the best care in all of Tokyo.”

               “But still, Tooru’s got bigger problems than worrying about losing his appendix. Like, tying his shoes?” Bokuto shrugged. He glanced over to see Suga talking quietly on the phone, knowing that he was most likely talking with Issei _and_ Hajime.

               Hajime had to be practically dragged away from Tooru’s bedside on the day that he left. Tooru hadn’t felt quite as terrible yet, that he could still hug and say goodbye to the boy with tears in his eyes (this time from saying goodbye instead of the pain). Tooru and Hajime both were reluctant to leave, and Hajime was especially upset that Tooru and Kuroo couldn’t come to train station with them to say goodbye. However, he did understand that Tooru needed his rest to get better and he would rather Tooru get better and healthy for the _next_ time they saw each other.

               “How long does a surgery take?” Kageyama asked quietly. He’d been one of the few other members to follow the captains, Suga and Akaashi to the hospital, much to everyone’s surprise. But the kid had refused to stay back at the school and joined the others in their trip to the hospital. Daichi was even surprised by the concern that Kageyama was displaying for Tooru.

               “Sometimes and hour. It depends on how bad his appendicitis was.” Akaashi replied. “Whether or not it burst –”

               “Burst?! Are you saying an organ exploded in my little owl?!” Bokuto screeched, causing Akaashi to sigh dramatically.

               “Ahem.” Everyone jumped and turned around when the doctor coughed, leaving Bokuto’s exclamation hanging in the air.  “The organ doesn’t necessarily explode. Luckily, Tooru’s hadn’t burst yet but it would have in another day or so, which was why he was in so much pain.” The doctor explained. Suga and Akaashi were immediately the first ones to greet the doctor with Kageyama, Daichi and Bokuto close behind. “Tooru’s surgery was a success. We were able to remove it with no complications and his fever is already beginning to drop. That was excellent work you boys did to keep his fever down, while keeping him warm at the same time.”

               “Hey, hey, hey! That’s all thanks to Akaashi, our own future nurse!” Bokuto slapped the back of Akaashi’s back, causing the boy to blush and stutter at the page.

               “Well, your smart doings helped Tooru immensely. He’s been in recovery for about an hour and a half now. Tetsuro was finally allowed in with Kenma about half an hour ago to visit him.” The doctor continued and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. “Tooru’s currently sleeping off the anesthesia, while Tetsuro stays with him. I’ve already explained everything to Tetsuro. I want to keep Tooru here for another two days just to make sure there are no complications and that Tooru recovers healthy. After this, he should rest for about a week before doing anything, and even then he should take it easy for a couple more weeks.”

               “Can we see them?” Kageyama asked quietly. The doctor’s eyes softened at Kageyama’s frightened expression before nodding. “Kuroo and Tooru I mean?”

               “Yes. However, I’ll ask that you try not to wake Tooru if he’s still asleep. He needs to rest and try not to overcrowd him or we will ask you to leave.” The doctor replied as he led the group of Volleyball players down the hall and to an ajar doorway. Bokuto and Akaashi peeked in, catching Kuroo’s attention and both winced.

               The other teen looked _exhausted_ with dark circles under bloodshot eyes. However, upon seeing his friends his red eyes brightened slightly and a small smile graced his face. He waved them in and the group was careful to remain silent as they entered.

               Tooru was laying in a bed that was far too big for him, with an IV and heart monitor hooked up to his little body. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor haunted but relieved everyone at the same time. Haunted because no one at Tooru’s age should have had surgery but relieved because it meant that Tooru was alive and healthy again. Bokuto paused to rub his thumb across one of Tooru’s wrist, noting that his other hand was being held by Kuroo.

               “Hey, how’s he doing?” Suga finally asked, taking a seat beside Kenma and Kuroo while Kuroo sighed.

               “Better now. He shouldn’t be in any pain anymore. However, he’s probably going to sleep the whole night.” Kuroo said, brushing a strand of hair away from the oxygen tube through Tooru’s nose. He couldn’t take his eyes off the rise and fall of Tooru’s little chest under the blanket. “He’s going to be sore for a while, but everything should be fine again. There’s organ is gone, so hopefully the pain will be too.”

               “He will. He’s been in the best care in the country.” Akaashi shrugged. His face warmed once more upon the look of pure relief and gratefulness on Kuroo’s face when the other teen turned to face Akaashi. He’d seen love and devotion on Kuroo whenever he looked at Tooru, but this was the fist time that Kuroo looked so _vulnerable._

               “Thank you Keiji.” Kuroo whispered, causing Akaashi to swallow. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably have turned into a blubbering mess and useless to Tooru. Thanks to you, Tooru made it. “

               “You’re welcome.” Akaashi smiled softly. “I’ve taken some college courses on nursing, so it helped me in this situation. I would do anything to help you or Tooru and I was just glad that I could help tonight.”

               “Thank you.” Kuroo repeated. His body sagged as if finally realizing just how much energy he had exhausted in the past few days and everyone could see he was struggling to stay awake.

               “Bro, get some sleep. You look awful.” Bokuto spoke first, ignoring Kuroo’s glare.

               “Bokuto’s right. You should catch some sleep while Tooru is still asleep.” Kenma repeated.  Kuroo’s glare withered but he turned his attention to Tooru, and began to scratch the back of his hand.

               “We promise to wake you up in Tooru wakes up or if anything happens.” Suga promised. Kuroo still hesitated and took one last look at Tooru. Eventually he sighed and gave a tiny nod. The tall teen, curled up and pressed his head against the bed, beside Tooru’s hand without ever letting go of Tooru’s hand. Slowly, he felt his body relax and a darkness overtake him, as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

               “Don’t worry. We’ll watch over you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!! I can't believe you actually read these notes sometimes! I was honestly surprised when I read all of your theories or thoughts on how everyone was going to react in this chapter! All of them were awesome and made me laugh out loud! Most of them said there would be CHAOS! And there was, but probs not as much as you were expecting.
> 
> Though I don't know what happened everyone. I don't know how Tooru's little cold suddenly became appendicitis and ugh. This was less cute than I imagined but oh well, everything can't always be cute I guess. But at least Tooru is on the road to recovery and Kuroo can finally relax. The poor guy. Up next, Kuroo's parents return in the present!
> 
> OH my goodness guys, so I watch these "Teen/Kids/Adults React" videos and I was watching gaming, where these teens were playing "The Last of Us" (I wish I played more videogames) and now all I can think about is my Tooru and Kuroo in a zombie apocalypse and Tooru is immune and just ugh. Why? (Or regular Tooru and Kuroo in a zombie apocalypse and finding love is still an option too :)) Also, I saw a pic of Oikawa in causal clothes on tumblr and baby Tooru's fashion sense will be a beautiful atrocity like I saw!
> 
> Anyhow, as always, your Kudo's and comments are like love to me and inspire me to keep writing! Remember if there is anything specific you'd like to see in this story, send a comment! I'd be willing to be anything into the plot of the story (except for certain ships just because I already have plans)! So let me know.
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	10. Nobody's Fault But Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds a moment alone with his little terror, Tooru. While Kuroo deals with a surprising visit from his parents.

_July 2015; Present_

               Bokuto knew that he wasn’t the smartest person, when it came to sciences or academics. Don’t get him wrong, he passed his classes and passed the college exams, but that was only because he had help studying. He was a master on the court and could easily read and analyze a game within seconds while on the court. But when it came to other things, such as diagnostics and health, Bokuto was more than a little lost and he hated that about himself.

               He hated that he felt more than a little useless in crisis health situations.

               Like earlier with Tooru. The most Bokuto had done was run a bath, and event then he didn’t just run one bath but actually _ten_ (their water bill was going to be outstanding this month). Never before had Bokuto felt so _useless._ Especially after seeing how calm and collected Akaashi had been.

               Sheesh, Akaashi had been a godsend yesterday. If it hadn’t been for the younger teen, who knows how bad Tooru would have gotten. Bokuto knew for sure that he wouldn’t have been as helpful. Hell no. And it ate him up to know that he had practically been useless to his best friend and his little nephew. It _killed_ him that he had frozen and simply cried, rather than take charge to try and get Tooru to a hospital. He hadn’t even thought about trying to call an ambulance until Suga came running into the bath house with two paramedics.

               Looking at Tooru, lying in the bed with an oxygen tube through his nose and an IV connected to his arm only made Bokuto’s guilt rise. He knew in his heart that Tooru being here wasn’t _his_ fault, but he hadn’t done anything to make it easier for Tooru.

               Or Kuroo.

               _He couldn’t even calm Kuroo down from a panic attack. What kind of friend did that make him?_

               “Mhmm. What time is it?” Bokuto was brought out of his pitiful thoughts, when he heard Kuroo rousing from sleep beside him. At the moment it was just Kuroo and Bokuto in the room, as Akaashi, Kenma and the others were down at the cafeteria in a desperate need for coffee and food. Bokuto bit back a grin upon seeing Kuroo’s bed head was even messier and wilder than usual and sticking completely straight up from laying his head against his arm on Tooru’s bed. Kuroo stretched and yawned loudly before leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes much like a cat would.

               “Around seven.” Bokuto replied with a soft smile. Kuroo already looked a hundred times better, after only five or so hours of sleep. He wasn’t back to his old self entirely, but at least he didn’t look like a walking zombie. That surely would have frightened Tooru.

               Speaking of which, Kuroo and Bokuto both turned their attention, upon hearing a soft shuffling underneath the covers to find Tooru beginning to wake up. Kuroo immediately snapped awake and was at Tooru’s side, stroking his fluffy hair before Tooru could even fully open his eyes. Bokuto hung back a bit to give the father and son some room, but couldn’t keep his worried eyes off Tooru.

               “Hey baby, hey there.” Kuroo whispered softly, as Tooru blinked several times, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Tooru’s eyes were still a bit unfocused but he did just wake up and Bokuto knew part of it was still from the painkillers. He debated on what to do, not wanting to feel as useless as he had felt last night. He knew he or Kuroo should get the doctor to alert them that Tooru was waking up, but he knew Kuroo didn’t want to leave Tooru’s side for even a second. Frankly, neither did Bokuto.

               Someone should really alert the doctor though.

               Bokuto bit his lip. He really didn’t want to leave Kuroo _or_ Tooru alone, but in his heart he knew a doctor should be in now to check up on his little owl. With a sigh, Bokuto straightened and turned to move out the room when a red button caught his eye. Normally, Bokuto was well aware that one should never _ever,_ push a shiny red button. No matter how big or pressable the button looked. Big, shiny, red buttons usually meant nothing but trouble. At least, that was what movies told him.

               However, Bokuto actually remembered what this button was for. _It was a call button. For a nurse._

               Quickly, Bokuto leaned over the sleepy Tooru and pushed the button until an orange light appeared. He leaned back, feeling quite satisfied while Kuroo continued to speak to his son.

               “How can I help you, Mr. Kuroo?” Bokuto and Kuroo both jumped (Bokuto much higher than Kuroo) at the voice that came from beside the button. Bokuto gasped, grasping at his chest, having not expected the voice to appear out of nowhere.

               Kuroo blinked, turning a confused gaze to Bokuto, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

               “Ah, is this Tooru’s nurse?” He finally asked.

               “Yes it is! How can I help?”

               Bokuto sighed with relief. “Oh well, Tooru’s waking up. I thought we should probably let you or the doctor know.”

               “Oh wonderful! I alert Dr. Keiseki right away and he’ll be in to check on our little patient!” Then the voice was gone and the room was once again quiet. Kuroo shared an amused glance at Bokuto, who beamed with pride.

               “Thanks bro.”

               “Aw, it was nothing. Out of the two of us, my brain’s more intelligent in these situations.” Bokuto waved his hand nonchalantly.

               Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Where would I be without you?” He nearly swooned before turning his full attention back to Tooru. Bokuto’s smile remained even though his heart still felt heavy. It would take some time to recover, but he would be by Tooru’s side every step of the way, smiling and cracking jokes every few minutes.

               “D’dy?” Tooru croaked, blinking away sleep. His nose scrunched up at the unfamiliar smell of anesthetics and medicine, causing his oxygen tube to wiggle. Immediately feeling uncomfortable, Tooru reached up to grab the oxygen tube and get it out of his poor nose, only to be stopped by a much larger and familiar pair of hands.

               “No, no Tooru. You must leave that in.” Kuroo said quietly, brushing back some of Tooru’s hair. Tooru turned unfocused eyes to his father, before a loopy smile graced his face. “Hey there. How are you feeling Tooru? Does it hurt anymore?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his nerves down. Tooru shook his head with an exaggerated giggle.

               “N’pe!” Tooru replied, rubbing his hands against his father’s. “No m’re h’rt. T’anks d’dy.” Tooru mumbled happily. He took a moment to look around the room, eyeing the white walls and unfamiliar ceilings. Upon landing on Bokuto, the older boy grinned and gave Tooru a thumbs up.

               “Hey! Hey! Hey! Looking good my little owls! Thanks to your hard work and being a brave little man, you’re all better now!” Bokuto cheered, moving to stand at Tooru’s eyes and the boy instantly reached over to grab Bokuto’s hand with one of his own. Bokuto’s smile softened and he rubbed his thumb against Tooru’s knuckles.

               “Hi B’ku! I fe’l good!” Tooru smiled happily, already more awake and alert than Bokuto and Kuroo probably were, despite being on heavy pain medication just after surgery.

               “Well that’s because they’re keeping you on the good stuff, since you were such a brave little man!” Bokuto laughed while Kuroo grinned.

               “Yeah?” Tooru asked.

               “Oh yeah. You were much braver than I would have been. I would have screamed and kicked and acted like such a baby if I were sick, even though I’m seventeen!” Bokuto chuckled, watching as Tooru’s eyes began to focus and the usual sparkle in his eyes was finally coming back.

               “Re’lly?” Tooru asked.

               “Oh yeah. Bokuto’s a much bigger baby than you.” Kuroo chimed in with a laugh, ignoring the pout that Bokuto was sending his way. Tooru giggled softly at Bokuto’s antics and looked to his father. “One time, he tripped during a race and cut his knees and palms up; he cried for over an hour until Akaashi finally put a dozen Band-Aids on him.” Tooru’s eyes widened comically and he squeezed Bokuto and Kuroo’s hands weakly.

               Kuroo laughed.

               “Oh yeah. Well, do you want to know how big of a baby your daddy is?” Bokuto huffed grumpily, causing Tooru to look at him. Kuroo tried to protest and get Tooru’s attention back on him, but the thought of his father acting like a baby was too enticing. “When I first met your father, it was on a train ride to Tokyo. All of the seats were taken and it was like six in the morning. So he and I had to stand, but then by a blessed miracle, a seat opened up. Just one. Your father and I both wanted that seat and as if we could hear each other’s thoughts, we looked at each other. The glare he sent me was the most chilling thing I had ever seen, but was I going to back down?”

               Tooru’s entire attention was solely on Bokuto, with wide eyes just begging for his uncle to go on. “Heck no! That was my seat! So the two of us jumped as quickly as we could, trying to get to that seat first. Your father let out a mighty roar, like a beastly dragon!”

               “Okay, now you’re just making things up.”

               “Hush.” Bokuto shushed Kuroo, before looking at Tooru once more. “I was so frightened by his terrifying bed hair, and the dark circles under his eyes – as if he were a Goblin!” Bokuto paused upon hearing Tooru’s gentle cry of _“No! Daddy can’t be a Goblin!”_ as he tried to hold in his laughter. “However, I valiantly tried to get to the seat before this Goblin monster could. But he had wicked long claws, like branches!”

               “Bro, you suck. Seriously.”

               “And his long, _long_ arms were like snakes.” Bokuto ignored his friend. Tooru was completely immersed in the story. “I had thought that victory would be his and I would not be able to win this seat. But, the fates were on Uncle Boku’s side and the sun was shining brighter, as the birds sang and children cried miracle tears –”

               “Isn’t that a bit much?”

               “Okay maybe not miracle tears and singing birds! But I had made it to the seat first. I had been victorious!” Bokuto pumped his fist into the air victoriously. Kuroo snorted from his seat and Tooru grinned widely. “I turned to show my victory to my defeated enemy but the sight before me is one I shall never forget. Your father, the Goblin monster, was lying with his face to the floor, spread out like a dead bird and unmoving. However, if one listened closely you could hear the soft weeps of embarrassment from your father.”

               Tooru laughed hoarsely while Kuroo rolled his eyes and a smirk began to grace his face. “Hey Tooru,” The toddler turned his eyes to his father, giving Kuroo’s hand a squeeze. “Would you like to hear the story about an _idiot owl_ named Bo, who thought playing on railroad tracks was a great idea, and had to _ride the train home in his underwear because his pants got stuck on the tracks?”_

               “Kuroo! No!”

X.X.X.X

               Kageyama stood nervously in the door way with a small cup in his hands. He’d been in Tooru’s room for a majority of the night but decided to leave with Daichi and Suga and the others for breakfast while Bokuto and Kuroo slept. Truthfully, he was avoiding being in the same room as Tooru when he was awake.

               Admittedly, the teen had been more than a little worried last night when he’d woken up to Tooru’s crying and Kuroo talking with Akaashi and Bokuto. It had scared the teen how much pain he could hear in the toddler’s screams and cries and had shaken him more than he’d like to admit. He left when Daichi had herded them out of the hallway but continued to pace the length of their dorm, while Hinata sobbed for his little friend. When he noticed Kuroo and the other captains heading out when paramedics took Tooru away on a stretcher, Kageyama hadn’t thought twice about following after them. Even after Daichi _and_ Suga suggested he stay behind, Kageyama had practically thrown a fit and refused to stay behind. He couldn’t exactly place why he was so worried for little Tooru, after all the boy had been nothing but a nuisance to him and distracted them from Volleyball practices. But Tooru’s big doe eyes always came to Kageyama’s mind and his little body, looking so pale and lifeless brought shivers to Kageyama.

               At the moment, Kageyama was standing outside, holding a cup of frozen yogurt from the cafeteria, unsure if he was welcomed into the room. Bokuto went to join the others, claiming he was starving and Suga had all but shoved him down the hall when Kageyama asked about Tooru. Now only Kuroo and Tooru were in the room and Kageyama was terrified to enter.

               He knew Kuroo knew he was standing there; he’d seen Kuroo send him several amused glances but he never beckoned Kageyama in fully. So here he was, a fifteen-year-old _man_ who was too scared to greet a two-year-old and a seventeen-year-old and would rather hide out by the door than go inside.

               “Excuse me, nurse.”

               Kageyama’s entire body tensed and his grip on the cup of yogurt, nearly squashed the yogurt inside. His eyes narrowed and a natural frown replaced his worried look. He turned around to see…an unusual couple in the hospital hallway.

               The woman was shorter than he was, but she was wearing a two-piece suit and skirt combo with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. On her arm was an expensive looking purse (or at least, Kageyama thought it was expensive, he didn’t know purses very well). Beside her stood a man taller than even Kuroo and Tsukishima, with his hair slicked back and his suit was pressed neatly and tucked in appropriately. The man could have easily passed for Kuroo, now that Kageyama was staring, if Kuroo wore suits and actually put effort into styling his messy hair, though the woman and Kuroo shared the same eyes and mouth. _They must be his parents._

“Er…”

               “Hello, yes. We are the Kuroo family. My husband and I received a call while we were in the office about someone with the name of Kuroo being in the hospital? Could you tell us if it was Tetsuro. He’s our son. Surely you should be able to help us with this?” The woman spoke up before Kageyama even had the chance to respond. Kageyama blinked, feeling his fingers itch at his side, while the woman and man before him continued to stare at him with cold eyes. The man’s frown was even deeper than Kageyama’s with cold and calculating eyes while the woman more or less looked annoyed to be here.

               “Excuse me? Can you even understand us? How on Earth could you have gotten a job as a nurse if you cannot even speak boy?” The woman waved impatiently when Kageyama stuttered over his words. By now the man had crossed his arms over his chest.

               “Maybe that’s why he’s just a nurse. Not smart enough to be a doctor.” Kuroo’s father muttered to his wife. Even though Kageyama wasn’t a nurse and Kuroo’s mother and father were completely wrong in all of their assumptions, Kageyama couldn’t help but growl at their last statement. _How rude._

               “Well maybe if you were smart enough, you’d realize that I’m not even a nurse here.” Kageyama barked, before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. The man and woman’s eyes widened comically when Kageyama pointed out the nurse stating right behind them. “I know it can be challenging to find nurses and doctors here, even though they’re _all wearing scrubs or lab coats,_ but maybe open your eyes a bit more next time.”

               “Excuse me?!” The woman placed a perfectly manicured hand on her chest while her husband glared. Kageyama huffed but glared back.

               “How dare you speak to us like that, young man? Where are your parents?”

               “Not here, _obviously._ ” Kageyama bit out, catching Kuroo’s eye from inside of Tooru’s room. The door was still shut, so there was no doubt that Kuroo could hear Kageyama’s conversation with Kuroo’s own parents, but by the look of concern of Kuroo’s face Kageyama knew that Kuroo was suspecting that something was wrong. Kageyama turned back to the Kuroo parents. “If you’re Tetsuro’s family, shouldn’t you know _who_ is in the hospital?”

               The woman clenched her teeth together. “Of course we know! Tetsuro is the one –” _Were they serious? Were Kuroo’s parents always like this?_

               “No.” Kageyama said slowly, as if speaking to a bunch of toddlers. “No, Tetsuro is not in the hospital.” He watched as the man and woman looked to one another in confusion before sharing an irritated frown.

               “Then who else could be here?”

               Kageyama paused for a split second, debating whether or not he should explain. _Did Kuroo even tell his parents about Tooru? He had to have, right? He’s been living with his parents with Tooru!_ “Do you even know that you have a grandson?”

               “Oh.” Kageyama was more than a bit surprised at the lack of empathy in Kuroo’s mother’s voice upon mentioning little Tooru. And that made Kageyama’s blood boil and his heart squeeze. “Is that why we are here? Did Tooru just sneeze and Kuroo decided to bring him to the hospital again, I swear that boy overreacts over every little thing with that baby.” Kageyama’s mouth almost dropped open; _almost_.

               “ _Excuse me?!”_ Kuroo’s mother and father were momentarily stunned by Kageyama’s sudden outburst of anger. “Do you even know how _sick_ Tooru was? How _worried_ Tetsuro was? Do you even know how close –”

               “Tobio, it’s fine.” Kageyama blinked before he could finish his rant upon hearing Kuroo’s voice. He turned when he felt a gentle hand patting his back and looked over to see Kuroo smiling gently in his direction. Kageyama was at a loss for words. He’d never really been on the receiving end of one of Kuroo’s smiles, and could never understand why Bokuto or Daichi or even Hinata were always so amazed by Kuroo’s smiles.

               In this moment though, Kageyama finally understand.

               And he felt unworthy.

               “Ah, Tobio would you mind keeping Tooru company? Just while I speak to my parents. I’m sorry if they bothered you too much.” Kuroo asked, his smile slowly beginning to strain when he looked from Kageyama to his parents. Kageyama swallowed, knowing that this was probably not going to end on the best of terms if he left Kuroo alone with his parents (especially if their talks went anything like how his just did).

               “Ah, um, er, sure?” Kageyama shrugged. Kuroo’s smile brightened for a second and he clapped Kageyama on the back.

               “Thanks bro!” Kuroo began to push Kageyama into the door way, while keeping his parents out of the room with his back Kageyama could feel his heart beginning to speed up upon seeing Tooru in the room. “I should be like ten or fifteen minutes at most. Hopefully, Bokuto or Kenma and the others should be back by then. If you need anything, just holler okay? Thanks!” Before Kageyama could change his mind or even respond, Kuroo had shut the door quietly and dragged his parents away from the closed door.

               Now, Kageyama was alone. With Tooru.

               _Alone._

               Tooru looked over from where he was sitting up on a mountain of fluffed pillows. The IV tube and oxygen tube in his nose were still hooked up to the toddler, along with the heart monitor. However, his skin looked much healthier and not so sickly, as it had last night.

               Kageyama hadn’t actually realized just how _bad_ Tooru had looked last night until seeing him again today. Tooru’s eyes were still red and his posture was still slouched (no doubt tired from everything), but at least he didn’t look like he was on death’s doorway.

               Tooru blinked owlishly at Kageyama who swallowed thickly.

               _Silence._

               “Er…hi?” Kageyama finally gave the toddler a half wave, which made Tooru cock his head in interest.

               “Where’s daddy?” Tooru finally asked, ignoring the older boy’s greeting, causing Kageyama to practically deflate. Kageyama squeezed the cup of yogurt in his hand.

               “He needed to go talk to your grandparents. He’ll be right back and so should everyone else.” Kageyama explained. Tooru blinked once more before frowning.

               “Ew. G’ma and G’mpa?” Tooru finally asked. Kageyama did not miss the hidden sadness in Tooru’s tone upon mentioning his grandparents, but decided to leave it alone. Tooru didn’t need any more stress for today. Or for the rest of his life.

               “Ah yeah. They came by to see him and he’s just talking to them for a few minutes.” Kageyama stared at the bed where Tooru was laying, so he wouldn’t have to look into Tooru’s big eyes. “Ah, but don’t worry, he’ll be back soon!” Kageyama added quickly as to not sadden the boy any further.

               “Why you here?” Tooru asked, surprising Kageyama. Kageyama jumped and spluttered unintelligently causing Tooru to smile a little. “You’re weird.”

               “Yeah, you’ve already mentioned that before.” Kageyama rubbed his burning cheeks, unable to help but comment exactly on what he was thinking. “You’re a bit of a freak, yourself.” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, upon realizing what he had just said to a _two-year-old_ without even thinking about it. _Suga and Daichi were going to kill him._

               However, unlike the tears or tantrum that Kageyama was expecting, Tooru just giggled. Kageyama’s eyes widened but he kept his hand firmly over his mouth.

               “You’re freaky! Not me.” Tooru argued, fiddling with the heart monitor on his chest. Without thinking (like usual), Kageyama moved to the side of his bed, and pulled Tooru’s hand away from the heart monitor attachment.

               “Don’t play with that kid, or else you’ll screw up your heart beat.” Kageyama muttered, as he set the cup of yogurt down on the table next to him. Tooru’s eyes widened and his lower lip trembled.

               “I messeded up my heart?” He whispered.

               Inwardly, Kageyama groaned. “No! No! No! Your hearts fine, okay? Sheesh, no. This is a heart monitor; it lets doctors know that you’re doing okay. If you mess with it, you could accidentally turn the monitor off and then a nurse would have to turn it on again and fix it.” Kageyama tried to explain and luckily Tooru’s lower lip stopped trembling and his pout was replaced with a look of interest.

               “Really?” Kageyama could feel his sweat dripping at the _smirk_ coming across Tooru’s little face. “Like this?!”

               “Gah!” Kageyama instantly grabbed Tooru’s free hand when Tooru tried to yank at the heart monitor attached to his chest. He panted heavily, holding both of Tooru’s arms over his head, while Tooru began to giggle hysterically. He squirmed for a second underneath Kageyama, before Kageyama let go of his arms, in fear that Tooru was going to strain or hurt himself in his condition.

               “You’re weird.” Tooru repeated once more, however he didn’t make a move to touch his heart monitor attachment, for which Kageyama was entirely thankful for. Instead, Tooru smiled once more before glancing at the cup of frozen yogurt sitting on the desk next to him. Slowly, he licked his lips.

               “What’s dat?”

               “Huh?” Kageyama asked, before looking at what Tooru was looking at. Instantly, he felt cheeks burn and he grabbed the cup off the table. Tooru’s wide, hazel eyes followed Kageyama’s movements hungrily.

               “Oh, it’s um, frozen yogurt.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while grabbing the small spoon. Tooru’s eyes brightened and a grin spread over his face. “I uh, got it for you. If you even like frozen yogurt that is!”

               Tooru was actually surprised by this. “You got…for me?”

               Kageyama nodded mutely and Tooru giggled once again. “Yay! Froz’n yogat! Froz’n yogat!” Kageyama, no matter how hard he tried, couldn’t help but smile at the little boy’s enthusiasm. He still felt a bit nervous, sitting around Tooru, but as he sat closer and held out the spoon with the yogurt to Tooru’s eager mouth, he couldn’t help but let all his worries fall.

               _Maybe Tooru wasn’t so scary._

X.X.X.X

               “Not that I’m upset, but what are you both doing here _now?_ I called you like six hours ago.” Kuroo sighed, rubbing his forehead with his two fingers, already feeling a headache coming on. It felt as if one wrong move after another was continuing to happen today.

               “The question really is: _what are you doing here?”_ Kuroo’s mother huffed, tapping his foot against the ground.

               “Well, in case you two didn’t notice, Tooru was _sick.”_ Kuroo muttered bitterly, clearly not in the mood for any games or fights. “I tried to let you two know we were headed to the hospital but no one answered.”

               “Does he have a cough? Was this all really necessary, or just a _show_ to get your mother and I to come down here?” Kuroo father asked without hesitation. If Kuroo wasn’t so exhausted at the moment, he probably would have looked a bit angrier than he was.

               “A show? Are you kidding me, do you really think that this was all for _show?”_ Kuroo asked, ignoring his mother’s huff of impatience and his father’s growl. “Is my son – _your grandson’s_ health a joke to you both?” Kuroo spat. “Tooru had surgery. My baby had to have surgery because he was in pain, not because he wanted _attention._ Your grandson was very sick!”

               Kuroo paused when his mother and father didn’t look as if they were going to complain any further.

               “Surgery? Why would he need surgery at his age? Haven’t you been taking care of Tooru?” His mother asked and Kuroo sighed.

               “Yes _mother.”_ Kuroo hissed quietly. “I have been taking care of him. However, _appendicitis_ is not something that I can prevent.” Kuroo’s father frowned at the mention of Tooru’s illness while his mother sighed.

               “My, appendicitis? How tragic.” Kuroo’s mother whispered. “Isn’t that expensive though?”

               Kuroo was more confused now than he was when his parents had shown up. “Expensive?”

               “Well yes. Your father and I are aware of how expensive illnesses and hospitals must be. I’m sure that this surgery and Tooru’s treatment must be fairly expensive.” Kuroo’s mother continued and Kuroo’s fingers twitched at his side. He actually hadn’t really thought about the costs and expenses of Tooru’s surgery. In fact, no one from billing had been in to talk to Kuroo at all yet, and he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a little bit worried about that.

               “Um, no. I haven’t had much time to think about that. They finally got Tooru settled early in the morning. And then he just woke up about an hour or so ago.” Kuroo admitted softly. His mother and father shared a look when Kuroo wasn’t facing them before sighing to themselves.

               “I admit; this isn’t going to be easy.” Kuroo’s mother finally sighed, as if burdened by what she was about to say next. Kuroo was instantly on alert.

               “Easy? Mom, you guys are millionaires, how wouldn’t this be easy?” Kuroo asked, ignoring the disappointing looks on both of his parents’ faces. Kuroo’s father even looked a bit insulted by his own son’s words.

               “Kuroo honey, this is money _you_ need to eventually come up with.” Kuroo almost felt as if his heart was stopping and the noise was muffling around him.

               “What?!”

               “Your mother and I are currently in one of our biggest investments yet. We cannot really afford to let loose extra money right now.” Kuroo’s father explained and Kuroo was sure his face had gone sheet white at that moment Though, it seemed like his mother realized his fear and recognized the heart attack-like symptoms her son was displaying.

               “What your father means is we can pay all of Tooru’s hospital bills right now. However, we need you to pay us back when you can.” Kuroo’s mother interrupted. “We need as much money as we can to put into this investment if we want to make the company bigger, better and stronger. Which means, you would need to pay us back the loans your father and I can give you now, so we can pay our investment back.” 

               Kuroo couldn’t even begin form words, let alone comprehend what his parents were saying.

               “Or if you have the money then you won’t even need to borrow loans from us.” Kuroo’s father said gruffly, unaware of his son’s internal crisis at the moment. “You’re almost eighteen, son, and you are a father. Everything cannot be handed to you anymore. You’re going to have to work for it.”

               “But – I – you – I…” Kuroo continuously stuttered and choked on his words, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a full sentence.

               “I know it’s a lot to take it. But have you saved anything up, dear? It might be easier to just take our loans and pay us back. You father and I won’t even charge you interest.” Kuroo’s mother smiled, as if she hadn’t just completely dropped a bomb shell on her seventeen-year-old son.

               “I – I have to talk to you later.” Kuroo rushed out, before he lost his nerve and his breath. “When Tooru gets home. We – We can talk then.” Kuroo squeaked. Kuroo’s mother nodded, still smiling while his father huffed and uncrossed his arms.

               “Alright, your father and I will be back with some flowers for Tooru when he leaves.” Kuroo’s mother nodded, already turning around. Her heels clicked with every beat of Kuroo’s thudding heart. Kuroo could barely look at his father as he stared Kuroo down before following after his wife. Kuroo was so lost in his own thoughts and panic that he hadn’t even realized, _Tooru’s grandparents weren’t even here to visit him, after surgery._

               “Okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths.” Kuroo’s breath hitched for a second before he forced himself to calm down. “You _do_ have a lot saved up. You’ll be fine. You and Tooru will both be fine. Maybe they’re not even serious. They could just be stressed. Yeah, they’re like that when they’re stressed.” Kuroo continued to mumble to himself as he made his way back to Tooru’s room. His thoughts were diminishing and his heart was finally slowing down when he caught Tooru sitting beside Kageyama, enjoying a cup of frozen yogurt with Bokuto and Kenma sitting on his other side (Kenma was trying to look displeased with Bokuto so close). Akaashi and Suga were both at the end of Tooru’s bed, each fussing over Tooru’s sheets and bed, while Daichi was talking avidly to the toddler from the edge of his bed. No matter what, Kuroo knew they were in good hands.

               They’d been in good hands for a while now. But despite that, he knew that he had to keep this little secret between him and his parents.

               _He couldn’t tell anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, not sure how I feel about this chapter. I was so stressed with a lot of work in the beginning of this week. Then we got a blizzard on Wednesday and I have to shovel for like 6 hours and dig 2 freakin cars from being stuck in the snow. I was so achy by Thursday. Then I got my wisdom teeth removed and those still hurt. So it's just been a few crazy days. Le sigh. Though, here's new crazy drama between Kuroo and his parents. They're not too awful, yet, are they?
> 
> Buuuuut, Tobio and Tooru are starting to bond. My precious sassy baby and my awkward little man. Their relationship is always so great to write and I love them. Hopefully you enjoyed their interaction as much as I did! Plus Uncle Boku is the best storyteller in all the lands! (Besides Daddy Kuroo, but still)!
> 
> Once again, thank you to those who take the time to read, comment, review or even leave kudos! It's the best inspiration for this story and keeps me going. Let me know if there is anything you guys wanna see or what you want me to write about!
> 
> P.s. Even though we all saw it coming, who else cried,at Seijou's loss against Karasuno? I'm so proud of my baby crows and they deserve it. But my Oikawa and Iwa-chan and everybody. Ugh I just want them to be happy. T_T
> 
> P.p.s Chapter 198, Lev sweetie, you are so cute but you still need some practice (but you're finally beginning to look like badass!). And my captain Kuroo, aw yeah. Also YAKU, my sweet, sweet Yaku trying to walk it off and apologizing. My heart can't take this too much more.
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	11. Bring It On Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kenma's parents met Tooru, it didn't go as Kuroo had expected. Later, Tooru receives and interesting stuffed plushie with an even more interesting reaction.

_January 2014; One and a half years earlier_

               “He’s a little small, don’t you think?”

               Kuroo knew that height was a particularly touchy subject with Kenma, and he’d learned quite early on to never _ever_ make the mistake of pointing height out to Kenma. Least you wanted your heart ripped out.

               Kenma rolled his eyes, from where he was sitting cross legged on the ground and holding Tooru, on his own two feet, by his arms. Tooru was giggling madly, trying to swing his body while his legs flailed uselessly against the ground. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin with a chuckle at Tooru’s amusement, from where he sat on Kenma’s bed. However, the small unsettling worry that was pooling in his stomach wasn’t going away and had been lingering for a few days now.

               “Maybe, but you’re forgetting that he is a baby.” Kenma replied, making sure Tooru didn’t fall when one of his legs gave out from under him. The baby squealed with laughter when he was raised a bit higher off the ground before planted back on his feet. His cheeks puffed out in concentration and he scrunched his little nose. “Babies tend to be small.”

               “Well yeah. But look at me! Look at my dad and my grandparents.” Kuroo said, waving his arms dramatically. “We’re all freakishly tall and Tooru’s mother was at least five-eight. According to the doctor he’s smaller than average right now for a six-month-old.” Kuroo rubbed his arms, snatching up one of Tooru’s soft bunnies before grimacing when his hand swept over a very _wet_ ear.

               “Yeah. Look at my dad. He’s as tall as you but I’m done growing.” Kenma shrugged. Tooru attempted to take a wild step forward, giggling as he wobbled and Kenma had to quickly straighten the boy. He was determined to keep both Kenma and Kuroo on their toes. “Your mom is pretty short, so maybe he’s going to inherit her height. That’s not a bad thing.”

               “I guess.” Kuroo sighed, picking at the fur on Tooru’s bunny. Kenma bit his lip, already knowing that no matter what he tried to say, nothing was really going to ease Kuroo’s worries. His best friend was always known to worry more than most kids his age, especially when it came to his friends or family. However, once Tooru came into the picture, Kuroo seemed liked he was always on edge with worry or anxiety.

               “I just want to make sure, he’s healthy you know? That he’s not small because I’m not feeding him enough or getting him enough nutrients.” Kuroo admitted softly. Kenma paused in his movements, causing Tooru to wobble for a split second and the baby immediately whined. Kenma was quick to straighten him and turned his attention to Kuroo.

               “Kuroo,” Kenma began softly. “Tooru is perfectly healthy. I know for a fact that, that is exactly what his doctor is going to say today. Look at him; look at Tooru’s face. You see that smile?” Kuroo reluctantly glanced over when Kenma turned Tooru’s entire body in Kuroo’s direction. Upon seeing his father, Tooru’s cheeks spread into a wide, gummy smile and his squeals increased in volume and happiness. He started tugging on Kenma’s hand to get the other boy to help him towards his father and Kenma chuckled. “That smile is here thanks to you. You’ve taken such great care of him. Babies grow insanely fast at this age, mentally, emotionally and sometimes physically. But sometimes, physical growth takes a while. I remember being the same height as you until middle school, then all of a sudden you just shot up like a freakin’ weed, and I was done growing. You never know. Maybe Tooru will be a late bloomer or maybe he’ll be just like me. There’s nothing wrong with that, right?” One eyebrow rose pointedly.

               Kuroo quickly shook his head. “No! Of course not!”

               “Then he’ll be okay. You and I both know that he’s healthy and you need to stop worrying so much.” Kenma scolded when he finally handed a jiggling Tooru over to Kuroo. Tooru broke into hysterical laughter and began to babble incoherently to his father. Kuroo’s face softened as he wiggled his nose against Tooru’s, causing the baby to grin.

               “Yeah.” Kuroo’s face started to heat up. “I’m sorry you always have to reassure me. It sounds so stupid afterwards.”

               “It’s fine. That’s what friends are for.” Kenma shook his head. “Although, if we have to keep doing this every week I’m going to have to start writing speeches.”

               That made Kuroo laugh.

               Exactly what he needed.

               “Right, like you’d ever write a speech. I’m sure you’d just find some videogame with inspirational quotes and use that.” Kuroo snorted, giving Tooru a bounce on his lap. Kenma shrugged as he turned his PSP on. There was no denying the truth.

               “Say, what do you –”

               “Kenma, sweetie, we’re home!” Kenma and Kuroo had all of two seconds to stare at each other, feeling dread suddenly pool into their guts when the sound of a door slammed open. Kuroo jumped while Kenma dropped his face into his hands and Tooru squeaked.

               “Kenma, sweetheart, is Kuroo here! I saw his bike over – Oh hello Kuroo, dear! How have you been? Goodness, it’s been a while since you’ve been here. Are you boys hungry yet? Oh my goodness, what have we here?” Kenma moaned out loud when his mother’s questions began on rapid fire and seemed to have no end. Kuroo was frozen in place, trying to keep a squirming Tooru quiet, when Kenma’s mother’s eyes landed on him, and zeroed in on Tooru.

               There was a beat of dead silence before Kenma’s mother spoke again.

               “Boys,” She frowned and placed both hands on her hips. Kenma and Kuroo swallowed thickly out of fear. “What have I told you both about unprotected sex?”

               “ _MOM!”_

X.X.X.X

               “Oh my gosh darn! He is just the cutest and most adorable baby that I have ever laid eyes on, well, except for my Ken-baby of course!” Aika Kozume cooed, pressed her cheek against one of Tooru’s. Tooru was wary of Aika’s sudden gushing of affection and touching, however after five minutes of constant love the baby was just absorbing every ounce of love from the older woman. He squealed happily, smushing his little fingers against Aika’s cheek. Kenma moaned from where he was sitting with his head against the table. Kuroo was trying to hold back his laughter and was just relieved that Kenma’s parents were _both_ taking this sudden news well.

               “Ken was a bit chubbier, I think. Wasn’t he Aika?” Haru Kozume nodded in agreement, pushing his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose.

               “Oh yes. His cheeks were like two little rice balls ready to burst!” Aika agreed, as her son moaned even louder this time. “But Tooru is just adorable! Oh my word, you precious little star.” Aika continued to coo and squeal, rubbing his face against Tooru’s and tickling the little baby. Haru chuckled, having already held the six-month-old and was trying his best to console his embarrassed son.

               “I cannot believe you’ve hidden this little angel from us for six whole months!” Aika glared accusingly at Kuroo, who swallowed in real fear. Aika was one of the sweetest and most expressive people Kuroo had ever met in his life (he knew this was where Kenma got his kindness from but he couldn’t understand where his shyness had come from).

               “Uh, well really, it’s only been four months. So technically, not as long as you think.” Kuroo replied meekly. Aika glared for another second before Tooru had grabbed her nose and she was back to melting into a puddle of goo. Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief, reminding himself to thank Tooru later.

               “Oh well, I suppose that’s not so bad!” Aika laughed, shifting Tooru so that he was now sitting on her lap and facing everyone else.

               “Have you been to a pediatrician with him yet?” Haru looked over at Kuroo with a soft smile, and for a split second Kuroo was taken aback. He wasn’t quite used to someone else, _an adult nonetheless,_ asking him about Tooru and Tooru’s health. For the past few months only he and Kenma had been thinking about Tooru, after Kuroo’s parents decided that Kuroo was more than capable of raising a baby and went off to South America for the holidays.

               “Um, ah yeah. He’s had monthly check ups since he was four months. He actually has one today.” Kuroo glanced down at his watch, relieved that there was still plenty of time to ride to the appointment. “In about three hours.”

               “Were you planning on riding your bike?” Aika asked, giving Tooru a soft bounce when the baby whined. Before Kuroo could even open his mouth to speak, Aika had cut him off with a shake of her head. “No, no, heavens no. That won’t do. Haru and I will drive you and we’ll _both_ come with you.”

               “We’ll also drive you to the rest of Tooru’s checkups or any future appointments. Just schedule it with us and we’ll work something out.” Haru added with a grin. Kuroo was honestly at a loss for words. Tooru hadn’t been in his life that long just yet, but it felt like a _long time_ since an adult had offered to help him and he didn’t know what to do.

               “We’ll also need to buy some more vitamins. I’m assuming you’ve got some at home? The standard ones?” Aika began to write out a mental list, while Kuroo remained glued to his chair with his mouth dangling open. Thankfully, Kenma shoved his embarrassment to the side and spoke up.

               “Yeah. At Tooru’s first visit, the doctor gave Kuroo a sheet of all the standard vitamins and foods. We’ve also been reading some books too.” Kenma answered. Aika nodded, beaming proudly at her son before pinching his cheeks.

               “Oh you smart boys! I’m so proud of you two.” Kuroo’s heart jumped. “I’ll take you shopping after Tooru’s appointment. There’s a bunch of old vitamins I used to give my Ken-baby that doctors don’t put on the standard list but are still good for growth and development. Plus we’ll need to go clothes shopping – _oh_ you boys made us skip out on his first Christmas!” Aika pouted, looking much like a child than a grown mother.

               “That means we’ll need to go to the toy store too!” Haru added excitedly. “Since we missed out on Tooru’s Christmas, we’ll just have to get his gifts now.”

               “A-Ah, that’s n-not necessary if y-you don’t w-want!” Kuroo squeaked out pathetically, when he realized all the plans being made without him. His heart was beating faster and faster and his throat was tightening.

               “Oh, no dear! It’s no worries. We want to!” Kuroo swallowed harshly. “We love Kenma and he loves Tooru and we love you too, so of course we’ll love Tooru as one of our own!” Aika replied, giving Tooru a big, messy kiss and Tooru shrieked with laughter. He squirmed and kicked on Aika’s lap causing everyone to laugh, while Haru tickled his chin.

               “Aika’s right. You are my son’s closest friend and we’ve always loved having you around. Having Tooru around will be no different.” Hara smiled warmly. Kuroo’s eyes watered.

               “He’s a healthy baby. Aren’t you? Yes, you are!” Aika asked, as Tooru babbled in reply. Tooru giggled proudly, wiggling his nose. Aika chuckled and glanced over at Kuroo. “A mother can always tell. You’ve been taking such great care of him already! But now we can help.”

               “Yeah. Six months is a huge milestone.” Hara nodded, causing Kuroo and Kenma to look at him with curiosity.  “I remember that’s when Kenma started to get shots. Tooru’s gonna start needing them now to stay fit and healthy. But that means now he could get sick easier, so we have to be around to help you out!” Kuroo’s jaw clenched tightly out of nerves.

               “Don’t worry. Most babies are fine, but just like people, getting a shot can make you sick so you can fight it. It’d be better if you always had us on call, just in case.” Aika reassured Kuroo quickly, rubbing up and down the teen’s arm.

               “Yeah. Kenma only got sick once or twice with shots. Every other time was just because babies get sick. But look at him now, healthy as a horse!” Hara added proudly, ruffling Kenma’s hair and the teen grumbled in annoyance. Aika chuckled.

               “My miniature horse.”

               “Mom.” Kenma whined.

               “Kenma was great with shots. Never really cried, but most babies and kids are either scared of the needle or the little bit of pain so we should bring Tooru’s favorite toy to the appointment today. Then we can go shopping!” Aika cried excitedly, causing Tooru to squeal and start bouncing. Kenma shook his head to hide his amusement and laughed.

               “Besides, think of how much fun it will be to have a baby around! Ooh, think of all the cutes little clothes and costumes we can put him in! And his first time riding a bike! Or when he starts talking and walking! We can start a new scrapbook…”

               Aika’s voice began to die out as Kuroo’s overwhelmed thoughts began to take in what she was saying. He hadn’t actually thought about Tooru’s first bike ride. Or Tooru’s first steps. Or even Tooru’s first word. He’d been too preoccupied and worried about whether he was taking good care of the baby for the last four months that he’d almost entirely skipped what was to come. Some of Tooru’s greatest moments.

               Looking around the kitchen, Kuroo couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. Tooru would have hundreds of _great_ moments, and it would seem that they wouldn’t be alone for any of them.

X.X.X.X

_July 2015: Present_

               “Uncle Ken, daddy back?” Tooru asked with a pout. Kenma hummed from where he was sitting; the noises of fighting and combat filled the silence of the hospital room from Kenma’s PSP. He briefly looked up to see Tooru looking at him curiously, while Kageyama waited to give him another spoonful of frozen yogurt.

               “Not yet, Tooru.” Kenma said, shifting the small stuffed toy in his hand. He was trying to keep it hidden from Tooru’s sights, but he seemed to be failing miserably. Thankfully, Tooru was too occupied with yogurt to screech about a new toy. “He’ll be right back. He’s almost done talking with your grandparents.”

               From where he was leaning against Daichi, in and out of a light sleep, Suga frowned when he noticed how Tooru wrinkled his nose at the mention of his grandparents. Suga knew next to nothing about Kuroo’s home life and his relationship with his parents, but it was odd seeing Tooru’s reactions to them.

               “More please.” Tooru immediately opened his mouth and Kageyama scooped another spoonful of chocolate frozen yogurt into his mouth. Tooru grinned happily, savoring the delicious and cold taste, clapping his hands. He would be even happier if there wasn’t a strange tube in his nose and wires around him, and if he could go _home_ with his daddy. Then they could lay down, by daddy’s window that always looked out to the city lights at night, and he would read Tooru his favorite bed time story, while making all the funny voices and silly faces. Then he would give Tooru a glass of milk and tuck him into his bed, while Tooru fell asleep.

               That’s what he really wanted.

               But chocolate yogurt would have to make do.

               “Is it for me?” Tooru grinned slyly, when his mouth was clean of yogurt. Kenma rolled his eyes, realizing that Tooru was looking directly at the small stuffed toy that was hidden in his jacket pocket. He pushed Kageyama’s hand away causing the other boy to scowl and throw the mostly empty cup into the trash can. Daichi grinned in amusement when Tooru attempted to lean forward, before wincing at the small stiches on his stomach.

               “Be careful Tooru.” Akaashi reprimanded softly, eyes focused on the sports magazine in his hands.  Bokuto momentarily, lifted his head off Akaashi’s shoulder, as if he were a dog, to gauge the situation, before determining Tooru was okay and returning his attention to the magazine. “You can’t bend so much right now. Not with your stitches.”

               “St-tichys?” Tooru cocked his head.

               Suga chuckled, leaning down tiredly to pat Tooru’s cheeks. “He means your boo-boo. It’s where your tummy was hurting and the doctors had to put little thread-like Band-Aids to make it all better.” Daichi was pretty sure that Suga was literally just sprouting out nonsense right now, but he knew better than to correct the other boy. Especially when he was running on a few hours’ sleep. “You need to be careful for a little bit, alright?”

               Tooru huffed but leaned back against his pillows with Suga’s help. “But is for me!”

               “How do you know that, bug?” Kenma asked without taking his attention off the game he was playing. Tooru squawked and his pout deepened. Kenma could feel the corners of his lips beginning to itch for a smile but he kept his composure calm and collected.

               “Cause, I know!”

               “Oh really?”

               “Uh-huh!”

               “I don’t think so.”

               “Mean! Uncle Ken is mean!”

               “You’ve told me this before Tooru. In fact, you’ve called everyone mean before.” Kenma pointed out, still not bothering to give Tooru his full attention. Akaashi’s smile was hidden behind his magazine and even Bokuto occasionally peeked over the cover with interest. Tooru’s eyes widened and a gasp left his throat.

               “Nu-uh! Suga’s not mean! I never say that!” Tooru retorted dramatically, causing Suga to practically melt. “Dadchi is scary, but not mean.” Suga snickered at the nickname while Daichi sighed mournfully.

               “Tooru’s mean. Can’t even get my name right.” Daichi muttered bitterly, pretending to fake his heart while Tooru sighed heavily.

               “Nebermind. Dadchi mean too.”

               “Hey!”

               “I’m not mean, right kiddo?” Bokuto finally decided to interrupt, bounding like a puppy over towards Tooru’s bed. The boy grinned in pleasure and waved, causing Bokuto to wave back. “Uncle Boku is the coolest and most awesomest uncle ever, right?”

               “Maybe.” Tooru smirked. Bokuto’s jaw dropped as he fell to his knees beside Tooru’s bed. The young captain reached across the bed to place Tooru’s cold hands into his own, as his eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

               “My little owl…how…how could you say that? How could you do this to your poor Uncle Boku?” Bokuto sighed whistfully, head hanging lower and tears dripping down the bridge of his nose. In the distance, the wind howled against the trees and the windows, and the room’s temperature was dropping rapidly.

               Tooru couldn’t hold back his giggles. “I dunno. Boku didn’ help.” Tooru watched as Bokuto dragged his head up to look at Tooru with lips trembling, and hands shaking.

               “Oh Tooru, I may have failed you before. But I promise not to fail you this time. _I won’t.”_ Tooru was only temporarily surprised when Bokuto let out an almighty screech, before leaping to his feet. Kenma was no match for the man when Bokuto reached across the bed to snatch the toy out of his pocket. Merely, he blinked in somewhat surprise, unable to process what was going on. Bokuto then posed with one hand, clutching the toy, raised high above his head and the other was resting on his hip.

               “I have failed you _no more_ my captain! For this day, I bring you honor and riches beyond your wildest dreams.” Tooru was the only one clapping at his uncle’s bravery, when Bokuto took a knee and bowed his head. “I present you, one stuffed alien; my liege.” He raised the toy above his head and waited until Tooru had grabbed the toy, before grinning.

               Tooru examined the toy in his hand, flipping it over several times. It was unlike any of the stuffed animals, his dad or anyone else had gotten him in the past. In fact, Tooru couldn’t even tell what kind of animal it was. The toy was had green skin, with a head that was almost as big as Tooru’s. On it’s headed were two _huge,_ and long black eyes with no iris. There were two little slits for a nose, like a snake, and it was wearing clothes. Very shiny, very sparkly, silver clothes. Tooru’s hand brushed across two little balls sticking up from the toy’s head.

               “What is it?” He finally asked.

               Immediately, everyone was embarrassed. Kenma knew this _probably_ wasn’t the best choice in toys for a two-year-old. But it was all the hospital’s gift shop had left in stock. Several green, little aliens.

               “Er, well it’s an extra-terrestrial.” Daichi finally provided. Tooru’s confusion was only elevated further. Suga gently smacked the back of Daichi’s head earning a pained yelp from him.

               “He means: that’s a toy alien.” Suga provided.

               Tooru frowned. “Alien?”

               “Uh yeah. They’re like guys from space and stuff.” Kageyama tried to explain. Tooru’s frown deepened.

               “There’s…things in spacey?”

               “Yeah, though it hasn’t really been proven just yet –” Bokuto rubbed his chin.

               “SPACEY PEOPLE REAL?!” Tooru’s sudden shriek was enough to make everyone else fall to the floor in the room. Their hearts raced and their breathing quickened, but when they looked over at the toddler, they say him clutching the toy to his chest, and his eyes were _sparkling._

               “I WANNA MEET SPACEY PEOPLE!” Tooru screamed excitedly, much to everyone’s shock. Out of the six teens in the room, no one knew exactly how to handle the situation. They weren’t exactly expecting this kind of a surprise over the toy from Tooru, and while they were grateful it was a bit strange.

               “Kenma,” Akaashi whispered sideways, into Kenma’s ear. The other teen couldn’t take his eyes off Tooru as the toddler went into a rapid fire of questions and babbling about aliens. “Should we be worried?”

               “Kuroo often watches X-files if there’s nothing else on. I’m guessing Tooru’s seen a few episodes.” Kenma whispered back. Akaashi nodded, still unsure about the situation. Kenma was about to interrupt Tooru’s giant babble of aliens, when he caught sight of movement outside the door. He was about to greet Kuroo, upon seeing him, but frowned when he noticed Kuroo talking to one of the doctors intently. The two spoke for another minute or so before the doctor left, handing Kuroo a piece a paper, and Kuroo entered the room. Upon entering the room, Kenma didn’t see where the paper had gone, but chose to let it go when Kuroo chuckled at Tooru.

               “Daddy! Looky, looky! Ev’ryone gots me a spacey man!” Tooru held up his stuffed alien proudly, already a hundred times happier at seeing his father. Kuroo laughed in amusement, giving the alien a soft pat, before sitting on the edge of Tooru’s bed.

               “Wow, that was very nice. Did you tell them thank you?” Kuroo reminded the boy.

               “Oh thank you! Thank you!” Tooru responded eagerly, pressing the toy against his cheek and snuggling into his father’s side. Kuroo’s tense face softened and he leaned back, stroking the hair from Tooru’s eyes.

               “He’s very cool. What’s his name?”

               “Name?” Tooru’s hyper awareness finally began to slow down.

               Kuroo chuckled. “Well yes. Everyone’s gotta have a name. Even aliens. So what are you going to name this guy?” Kuroo asked, nudging Tooru when the toddler frowned. Tooru bit his lip and bunched his eyebrows, in deep concentration as if this one name would solve all of the world’s problems. Everyone smiled as they waited patiently, before Tooru gave everyone a blinding smile.

               “Haji-chan!”

               No one even bothered to hide their laughter at that point. _Hajime was going to be so proud._

X.X.X.X

               Despite the rough past few days, Kuroo finally felt as if he could breathe again. After two days in recovery, Tooru was deemed fit to go home on bed rest. Which meant Kuroo was leaving the camp early, to take care of his son. Tooru was more than just a little excited to finally be headed _home_ , and wouldn’t stop wiggling and squirming in anyone’s arms. Haji-chan was tucked firmly at his sides at all times and he never went more than a step without the toy alien.

               “Thanks again for the ride.” Kuroo said once again, when he had buckled Tooru into his car seat in the back of the Kozume’s car. Kenma’s parents had both come to visit Tooru a few hours after Kuroo’s talk with his parents. They’d coddled and babied Tooru, who drank up every ounce of it, before leaving that night so Tooru wasn’t overwhelmed. However, when Kenma called to ask for a ride, his parents were at the hospital before Kuroo could even blink. The others had left late last night, to get some real sleep and update everyone else on Tooru’s condition. All of Nekoma were aware that Tooru had been alright and recovering after the first day, but that never stopped the hundreds of texts and emails he was receiving.

               “Oh dear, it’s no problem! Let’s get this sweetheart home.” Aika replied, giving Tooru a gentle kiss before heading into the passenger seat. “I hope you don’t mind if we go to our house first. We can have lunch there.”

               “That’s no problem ma’am.” Kuroo replied. Honestly, he would do whatever Aika wanted at this point. Kenma climbed into the seat beside Tooru’s car seat and buckled up quickly.

               “Kuroo, what did I tell you. None of this ma’am nonsense.”Aika scolded, turning around in her seat, causing Kuroo to chuckle when he closed the door after him. “I’ve known you for years; it’s Aika!”

               “Aika! Granny Aika!” Tooru parroted, swinging Haji-chan around. Aika squealed at Tooru, pinching his cheeks before turning around. Haru then started up the car and the family was headed away from the hospital and back home.

               For a while Kuroo felt like he could forget about the bank statement that was sitting in his pocket at the moment. He could forget about the costs and talk of finances with the doctor and for now, he could just focus on his family.

               On Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! I am spoiling you. Such an early and quick update. Though I don't know if this is going to happen as quickly again. Especially with the end of the semester coming in about a month. But I will try my best guys! I promise you that I'll work on this when I can (I'm already sacrificing my homework for it, but hey baby Tooru and his daddy Kuroo are worth it).
> 
> I don't know if Kenma's parents actually have names, but I just decided to make them up for this story. So, who loves Kenma's parents? Huh? Who thinks they're just sweet little pumkin pies? Aww.
> 
> Also, Tooru finally gets to go home! He gets to sleep in his bed and sit with his daddy, on the road to recovery! So yay, that's always fantastic. I needed a cute and fluffy chapter before Tooru left the hospital and this was the result of that! So much more to come, I'm excited guys. As always your comments and love is greatly appreciated and never fail to make me laugh or smile or feel so proud! I'm thrilled so many people enjoy this little story. I anticipated it being nothing but yay!
> 
> So, up next is a little surprise and some daddy and son bonding time to focus on Kuroo and Tooru :).
> 
> If you're interested, I always love comments, so leave them! Or if you want to see anything specific just let me know and I can add it to the story!!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	12. Hey, Hey What Can I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise waits for Kuroo and Kuroo learns a little bit about one of his friend's past.

_July 2015; Present_

                Tetsuro Kuroo was a man who was not easily shocked or surprised. Which meant surprise birthday parties were, more often than not, a waste. Kuroo knew exactly what was being planned, who had been invited and at what time the party was to be, all before his mid-morning breakfast.

                This usually resulted in Kuroo laughing while congratulating his friends and teammates that it took him thirty minutes longer _this_ year to figure all the details out, as compared to last year. Then his friends would usually sulk for the next three to five days. Once Tooru was in the picture, the team never even bothered with a surprise party and simply left Kuroo to do all the work.

                So, no surprise ever got past Kuroo. _Ever._

                When Haru pulled the car into the driveway of the Kozume household, Aika was out the car and already heading inside, before anyone could unbuckle their seatbelts.

                “I’m going to set up the futon for Tooru and get some soup started for the baby.” Aika called over her shoulder, with one foot already in the door. Haru waited until both Kenma and Kuroo were out of the car, before following after his wife, holding Tooru’s bag in his hands.

                “I’ll get Tooru’s pain medicine ready, too.” Haru said and he too was quickly rushing inside the house. Kuroo frowned, before looking at Kenma over the hood of the car. Upon catching Kuroo’s confused look, Kenma merely shrugged and stuffed his game into his hoodie pocket. Sighing, Kuroo bent down to unbuckle Tooru from his car seat. Tooru giggled excitedly in his seat, causing Kuroo to chuckle. _Always energetic._

                “Hold on there, buddy. I can’t get you out if you kept wiggling like that.” He said and Tooru giggled. Thankfully, though, Tooru waited patiently until his father had pulled him completely out of the car seat and into his arms. Tooru wined when his tummy ached at the movement and pressed Haji-chan to his face.

                “Remind me to send your parents on a cruise or something.” Kuroo said to Kenma. The shorter teen snorted and closed the door after Kuroo as the two began to walk towards the front door.

                “They’d probably just be happy with those mo-pad scooter tours of Tokyo.” Kenma admitted with a shake of his head. He had never met anyone else with more love and appreciation for their home country, than his dorky parents. Instead of going to America (to New York City of all places) like Kuroo and his parents had gone when they were twelve, Kenma had spent nearly 48 hours in every type of transportation possible, sightseeing _Japan._ Granted this was much cheaper, and now Kenma knew of a lot more about Japan, but he would have enjoyed just going on a trip to the arcade.

                “Maybe I’ll just make them dinner then.” Kuroo shrugged and waited for Kenma to open the front door. “I really appreciate the help with Tooru, during all this. From all of you.” Kenma hesitated in opening the door, to see Kuroo smiling gratefully at him. He fumbled with the lock for a second and spoke.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Kenma waved his friend off. “We love helping anyway.”

                Kuroo was not a man who was easily surprised or shocked. No surprises ever got past him.

                Which was why, Kuroo was more than a little stunned when Kenma had opened the door and the three were immediately assaulted with a massive cry.

                “ _WELCOME HOME!”_

X.X.X.X

                “I don’t know how you guys did it, but sheesh, that was impressive.” Kuroo shook his head one more time. A round of snickers came from the rest of his _teammates_ and he smirked.

                “It was all Kenma’s idea.” Kai grinned, taking a sip of the soda that Aika and Haru had handed out. Kuroo snorted in disbelief, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eyes. Currently, Kenma was on the futon engaging in an actual _conversation_ with Issei.

                Upon entering the house and being _startled,_ the entire Nekoma team greeted Kuroo and Tooru with hugs, pats on the back and grins. Kuroo had no idea how everyone on his team managed to sneak over here for a ‘Welcome Home’ party without him knowing. _I must be exhausted after Tooru’s hospitalization._ Kuroo didn’t have a doubt that Aika and Haru had played a large part in this surprise, since there was food and drinks _and_ even a banner with streamers.

                Tooru doesn’t quite grasp what a surprise _party_ is but he was practically glowing upon seeing all the Nekoma boys, along with Issei and Hajime.

                At the moment, Yaku was seated on the living room floor with Tooru in his lap. Hajime was seated just millimeters away from Yaku’s lap and talking rapidly with the two. Lev was sprawled out beside the two and listening intently. Kuroo knew that Tooru was, without a doubt, introducing Haji-chan to them.

                “This is my Haji-chan! He’s a spacey man alien!” Tooru beamed proudly, presenting his stuffed alien to Lev and Hajime. Lev immediately ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ while Hajime huffed.

                “Why would you name him that, stupid?” Hajime crossed his arms over his chest, definitely close to pouting right then and there. Yaku snickered at the sight.

                “’Cause!” Tooru replied with a bright smile, before turning to present Haji-chan to Yaku. He pointed out all the little details to the third-year Volleyball player, and Yaku indulged him with quiet questions about the toy.

                “But why? You can’t give him my name!” Hajime argued. Tooru twisted in Yaku’s lap to frown at Hajime.

                “Yesh I can!”

                “No you can’t!”

                “Can!”

                “Can’t”

                “Can!”

                “Can’t!”

                Okay. Okay. Hajime, would you like a drink? Maybe some juice?” Yaku interrupted the tiny debate, causing Hajime to close his mouth. Afterwards, the boy’s posture relaxed and he smiled softly.

                “Yes please. Thank you.” Hajime bowed politely and Yaku bit his lip to keep from cooing at the boy’s mannerism. He was sure that would probably embarrass Hajime.

                “Lev, go and get Hajime some juice. Ask Mrs. Kozume if she has any kids cups.” Yaku told the younger teen firmly. Lev’s arms flailed and he rolled onto his back with a whine. “Tooru, would you also like some juice?”

                “Yesh!” Tooru’s cheeks puffed out, setting Haji-chan in his lap.

                “That’s two juices. I’ll also have a soda too, please.” Yaku ignored Lev when he groaned out loud. Tooru giggled at the display and even Hajime cracked a smile.

                “Yaku, why do I have to? Why can’t you do it?” Lev whined pathetically, earning giggles from Tooru and Hajime, and a twitch from Yaku.

                “ _Because I said so.”_ Yaku warned. Lev’s whole body shuddered involuntarily at the tone in Yaku’s voice. “And if you don’t, I’m sure Kuroo would be more than happy to make you do 100 suicide dives, for not getting his precious son a drink. And I don’t think Issei would be too happy if you let Hajime get thirsty too.” Lev gulped, sparing a glance at their captain, who was currently laughing with Kai, Yamamoto and the others. Instantly, Lev was scrambling to his feet and rushing into the kitchen to find Aika.

                Hajime watched in awe. “Whoa. That’s awesome.”

                “It’s a talent.” Yaku grinned at the four-year-old.

                “Will Big Lev get Haji-chan a drink too?” Tooru asked with wide eyes. Yaku laughed and gave his head a small pat.

                “Haji-chan can share with you, okay?”

                “Why’s his name Haji-chan?” Hajime interrupted once again, causing Yaku to sigh wearily.

                Tooru blinked. “’Cause, you’re Haji-ji and Haji-ji is spec’l! So spec’l, I name him Haji-chan!” The Tooru smiled brightly at Hajime and Hajime was actually at a loss for words. He gaped for a split second before pointing to his little chest.

                “I’m special?”

                “Yesh!” Tooru continued to smile, before laughing at Hajime’s look of surprise. Hajime paused quietly and then broke out into an ear-stretching grin.

                “Then me and Haji-chan will make sure that you get better quickly!” Hajime announced proudly and Yaku would have swooned if he weren’t holding Tooru. Tooru clapped.

                “Lookie! I gots a booboo.” Tooru suddenly called out, giving Hajime Haji-chan to hold (who took it without hesitation). Tooru pulled up his shirt with tiny hands before pointing at two little stitched scars across his stomach. “Is where it hurt before.” Tooru explained. Yaku winced with a heavy swallow, finally realizing that Tooru, _a two-year-old,_ had just undergone surgery.

                Surgery.

                Hajime’s eyes became sad.

                “Where’s your Band-Aids?” He finally asked. Tooru frowned in realization and looked down at the cuts once more. Sure enough, there were no colorful Band-Aids anywhere in sight.

                “I – I dunno…” Tooru admitted. Hajime frowned at this. _No this would not do. No, not at all._

                “Well, we need Band-Aids. They make it better.” Hajime declared and even Yaku had to agree with the boy’s logic. “Big brother Issei always has Band-Aids on him. We can ask him or your daddy.” Hajime offered as Tooru’s eyes brightened once again, before nodding.

                Yaku laughed when Hajime raced across the room towards Issei and tugged on his pant leg. Slowly, Yaku stood up with Tooru and shifted the toddler on his hip so that he could follow Hajime. Issei looked up from Hajime to stare at Yaku and Tooru while Hajme continued to ramble on.

                “Hey.” Issei waved lazily, still keeping his ears open to Hajime and Yaku nodded in return.

                “– and so we gotta give Tooru Band-Aids because the doctor forgot! You have some, don’t you big brother?” Hajime finished. Issei looked at Tooru and Yaku in confusion, before turning to face his younger brother’s pleading face.

                “What?”

                “Lookie! I gots booboos but no booboo stickers!” Tooru exclaimed heartbrokenly as he revealed his stomach to Issei. The teen’s own stomach churned upon seeing the small stiches. _Poor Tooru. Poor Kuroo. Tooru didn’t deserve to have to have surgery at this age._ His heart went out the little boy, feeling lucky that Hajime had yet to ever get too seriously injured or sick. He wasn’t quite sure he was prepared for that to happen. Issei did notice the lack of Band-Aids (unlike Hajime’s knees and chin). Although he knew that wasn’t a mistake on the doctor, but how were you supposed to explain that to a two-year-old and a four-year-old?

                “Oh no. It seems we have a little cut without any Band-Aids. Those naughty doctors.” Issei pretended to scowl and Tooru and Hajime both nodded in vigorous agreement. “Well now, we can’t leave Tooru like that, can we?” Identical shakes of heads. “Then let’s take a look at what we have.”

                Issei dug into his pockets and pulled out a small plastic box. Yaku was impressed when Issei opened the box to see an antihistamine, ointment, gauze, tap, scissors and numerous Band-Aids.”

                Issei winked. “You’ll never catch me unprepared.” He pulled out all of the different types of Band-Aids and fanned them out.

                “Godzilla ones are mine.” Hajime blurted out before clamping his mouth shut in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay. I don’t think Tooru wants them anyway.” Issei wrapped an arm around his little brother’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tooru nodded in agreement.

                “Let’s see…we have Transformers.” Tooru shook his head. “Birds?” Another shake. “Cars?” Another shake. “Cats.” One more shake. “Frogs?” Surprisingly, Tooru paused and cocked his head.

                “What? Do you want the frogs?” Issei asked curiously, showing Tooru a frog Band-Aid. Tooru blinked but took a closer look at the pictures on the Band-Aid before scrunching his nose.

                “Is ugly.” Issei snickered, prepared to put the frog Band-Aids away, when Tooru suddenly held out his hand. “I want!” Issei was honestly surprised by the little boy’s demand. _He really was a weird kid._

                “You want the ugly frogs?” He asked, trying to make sure that Tooru knew what he was talking about. Tooru nodded.

                “Yesh!”

                “Even though you think they’re ugly?”

                “Yesh!”

                “And gross?”

                “Yesh?”

                “And weird?”

                “Yesh?”

                “Alright then.” Issei finally agreed with the boy’s choice and began to unpeel two Band-Aids. Yaku gently sat the boy down in his lap and kept a firm hand on the boy, to keep him from moving around too much and hurting himself. He watched with eyes like a hawk, as Issei used gentle fingers (the gentlest fingers Yaku had ever seen) to press each Band-Aid against Tooru’s cut. Tooru didn’t wince when Issei pressed against his scars. Issei pressed the Band-Aids in place before planting a small kiss on his fingers and pressing them against the new Band-Aids. “And there we go. All better.”

                Tooru smiled shyly, eyes trained on his new Band-Aids as he ran his fingers across them. “T’ank you.” Tooru whispered. Hajime moved over towards Tooru, not even noticing Issei picking him up and settling him on his lap.

                “Much better. Thanks big brother.” Hajime approved and quickly handed over Haji-chan to Tooru. The boy squealed softly, dropping his shirt and snuggling into the toy.

                “Issy?”

                Let it be known, that Yaku normally wasn’t one to lose his composure, especially in front of strangers. But today, upon seeing Issei’s slightly horrified face, Hajime bursting into laughter and Tooru’s innocent smile, Yaku had no control and he was forced to fall back into the futon, in a deep and hysterical laughter.

                “Yes Tooru?”

                “You give Haji-chan booboo stickers too?”

X.X.X.X

                “Lev, I swear, if you drop _any_ of those drinks I promise you a slow and painful death.” Yaku warned with his hands on his hips. Tooru was currently seated on Yamamoto’s lap, to keep the _older_ boy out of trouble. After he had nearly tried to slide down the staircase handrails ( _in style_ ) and see if he could land from a jump off the second floor, Kuroo decided the kid should probably settle down. There was no one better for the job than Tooru. At the moment, he had Yamamoto occupied by trying to put on all the different types of Band-Aids on Haji-chan. Hajime was providing helpful insight too with phrases such as, “If you put the cat next to the birds, the cat will eat it!” or “You can’t stack five Band-Aids on top of each other!” or even Kuroo’s favorite “Don’t put a Transformer over Godzilla! They’ll start fighting!”

                Lev returned with the three drinks, thankfully holding two sippy cups filled with juice, and Yaku’s own drink.

                “Well maybe I wouldn’t if you’d help!” Lev whined. Taking pity on his teammate (or maybe he was sick of hearing him whine) Kuroo took Tooru and Hajime’s drinks to free up Lev’s hand. Lev immediately beamed before practically shoving the cup at Yaku and the soda sloshed dangerously close to the edge.

                “You idiot!” Yaku kicked the back of Lev’s calves after putting down his drink, and Lev tumbled to the floor, wailing all the way.

                Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh. _They were like children._

                “Yaku! Ow! Yaku you’re tiny fury hurts!”

                Kuroo watched as Tooru and Hajime took sips of their juice before applying a new Band-Aid to Haji-chan’s arm. Yamamoto stuck his tongue out in concentration and murmured in approval.

                _They were worse than children._

X.X.X.X

                “Are they gone?”

                “I don’t know. I’m scared to move.”

                “…Maybe if we don’t move, they’ll stay like this forever.”

                “I’m going to have to eventually move.”

                “You would risk our lives?”

                “What if I have to pee?”

                “There are cups.”

                “Gross, dude. My son is still here.”

                “That’s right. We can use him as bait. Lure the other team where we want to.”

                “…”

                “…”

                “We are _not_ using Tooru as bait.”

                “You’re no fun Kuroo.”

                “Screw you.”

                “Gross. I’d rather not, thanks.”

                “Pervert.”

                _Click._

                Kuroo and Kai felt the blood drain from their entire body and their hearts turned to ice. Without turning around, they both knew what was waiting for them if they turned around. It brought tears to their eyes.

                “You both are so loud.” Kenma muttered before he pulled the trigger of his nerf gun and Kuroo was defeated.

X.X.X.X

                “Your father was a brave soul Tooru. He fought valiantly.” Shibiyama mourned quietly. Beside him, several other Nekoma players had their heads bowed respectively.

                Tooru blinked.

                “Right until the end.” Kai whispered, clutch the nerf on his chest. The team and Tooru was gathered around a prone figure on the floor, unmoving, with several wounds to his back. He was sprawled awkwardly on the floor, after his heroic dive to save his Vice captains life. It was a moment that would forever haunt Kai.

                Tooru was confused.

                “He won’t be missed.” Kenma shrugged, eyes trained on a new game that he was playing. The members of his own team, nodded in agreement without much sympathy.

                Tooru was just confused.

                He turned to his father’s prone figure on the floor, before flopping his butt down on his father’s back, and pushed the nerfs away. Kuroo huffed upon impact, feeling the air knocked right out of him.

                “Daddy. You’re weird.”

X.X.X.X

                “Thanks again for letting us stay over.” Issei said, shifting a sleeping Hajime so that his cheek was resting against the soft part of Issei’s neck rather than his shoulder. Hajime snorted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. By now, the entire Nekoma team had each made their way to their houses, and eventually Kuroo had gotten a ride back to his place from Aika. She and Kenma were both reluctant to leave the two, but Kuroo insisted that Tooru would be far more comfortable in _his_ bed.

                It’d been almost two weeks since they’d been home.

                “It’s no problem. We’ve got plenty of room, as you can see.” Kuroo nodded to the expansive mansion. Issei chuckled in agreement. “Are you staying in town long?”

                “Just tomorrow.” Issei replied once they entered the guest room. He whistled in awe, thinking that Kuroo had just led them into the master suite and not a _guest_ room. Hajime mumbled sleepily, then buried his face further into Issei’s neck. “Damn, you Kuroos sure know how to treat a guest. I think I’m going just make this my vacation home.” Kuroo chuckled, leaning his head against Tooru who was snoring softly on his shoulder.

                “But Hajime and I will need to leave tomorrow. Mom gets lonely if she’s by herself too long. Plus don’t tell Hajime I said this, but he cries if he doesn’t get to say goodnight to mom within a few days.” Issei whispered and Kuroo made the motion of a lock and key sealed with his lips. Issei’s smile wavered when he looked down at his little brother. “Which happens more often than not.”

                Kuroo noticed the change of atmosphere and felt a small connection to these two. “It’s tough on kids when their parents aren’t around.” Kuroo nodded understanding what he was saying. Issei sighed, before moving towards the bed and taking a seat. “If you don’t mind me asking…what ever happened to your dad?”

                Issei was silent for a long time. So long that Kuroo was afraid that he’d accidentally asked the _wrong_ question. Just when Kuroo was about to apologize for his stupidity, Issei spoke up.

                “He died. A little over two years ago.” Issei began and Kuroo winced, not fully prepared for that answer. “He was in the military. Had been my whole life. He was away a lot for his tours overseas, sometimes for months at a time. But he always made sure to come home and spend at least three months with us before his next tour. If we got lucky, then he’d be around for a year. He hadn’t been around for my mom’s pregnancy with Hajime, but damn, he made sure to be there for Hajime’s birth.” Issei chuckled. Kuroo realized how wet and strangled it sounded and wanted to tell the other boy that he didn’t have to keep talking; it was obviously bothering him and Kuroo didn’t need to know.

                Though he didn’t dare interrupt.

                “He told his superiors that he was going to be there, even if he had to swim across the Atlantic Ocean to get home.” Issei smiled bitterly. “And he did. He was able to stay an extra month after too, before he was sent off to tour again. But then something changed. It was after Hajime’s second birthday and my fifteenth that he decided to stop. He was able to retire and leave respectfully if he wanted to at this point. It was when my mother surprised me to get my license that I guess my dad realized how much he was missing.” Issei shrugged, looking lost. Kuroo held his breath.

                “He’d missed a lot of birthdays and other holidays. He wasn’t able to come home for either of Hajime’s birthdays. He decided that was it. I still remember the day that he told us this was his last tour.” Issei’s breath hitched and he turned away from Kuroo. Immediately, Kuroo felt uncomfortable with the situation and wanted nothing more than to make Issei stop, so that he wasn’t hurting anymore.

                He didn’t realize that Issei _needed_ this.

                “He called us up. On the computer. I remember my mom was crying and I was crying and Hajime was too little to understand what was happening. I don’t think he got that dad was saying that he was coming home and _never_ leaving again. He just freaked out because we were crying and dad was laughing too hard to try to calm everyone down from thousands of miles away.” Issei chuckled and this time it wasn’t as broken as the others.

                “He said he was going to be home by mom’s birthday. But a week after he called us, he was killed in action. Shot in the neck.” Issei said quietly. “He never made it home.”

                “Issei, I – I didn’t mean to.” Kuroo muttered weakly. “I’m sorry about your dad.”

                For the first time during this whole ordeal, Issei smiled. It was tiny and barely there, but it was there nonetheless.

                “It’s okay. It doesn’t ever feel better but it gets easier with each year. Hajime barely remembers him though. He was too little and dad was away too much. I think he still remembers some stuff, but dad’s mostly just the man in the picture we show him.” Issei sighed, stoking a finger behind Hajime’s ear. “Mom’s just trying to support all three of us on her own, and I know that means she has to work a lot. I’ve been working small little jobs here and there, to help her out so she’s not gone as much, but she gets mad. Says I need to focus on school and friends right now. I just…I just don’t want Hajime to start to forget about her too, you know? If she’s not around as much, like dad was, Hajime might not recognize her when he gets older.”

                “I know she loves him. So, so much and that’s why she’s doing this. But it hurts Hajime. It hurts me.” Issei admitted and Kuroo’s heart fell. He knew the feeling all too much and knew exactly how Issei was hurting. Though, their situations were a bit different.

                “Maybe you should tell her that?”

                Issei blinked rapidly, and finally looked over at Kuroo. Kuroo shifted his sleeping son and sighed. “Maybe you should talk to your mom? Let her know how you feel and how Hajime feels. I know you don’t want to guilt her, but maybe if you explain everything you just told me, she’ll let you take on those jobs. You never know what could happen. I’m sure Hajime would appreciate it.” Kuroo softly explained much to Issei’s surprise. He blinked again and proceeded to open and close his mouth, but could think of no response.

                “You know, I’ve only ever told one other person about all this.” Issei admitted. Kuroo was shocked by this. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve to be confided in by Issei. Especially with something as heavy as his father’s death. “Just my best friend. Makki. That’s it. But it feels good. Good to talk about it.” Kuroo’s own smile was widening.

                “Good! Then maybe you need to do some more talking.” He slapped Issei’s back and stood up from the bed with a yawn. “Well I’m beat. I’m going to get Tooru to bed and crash myself.”

                Issei chuckled and he finally looked more like his old self, with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. “Alright. Goodnight and thank you.”

                Kuroo nodded, closing the door after him. His first stop was to Tooru’s room which was right next to his own. It took some coaxing and a lot of shaking, to wake Tooru up so that he could change the boy into his pajamas. Tooru whined the entire time and laid there like a limp noddle rather than a little boy. Kuroo was far too tired and amused to be frustrated with him, but his mind was elsewhere. It was still stuck on everything that Issei had just told him, especially the part where Issei explained how his father hadn’t been around as much.

                Kuroo couldn’t imagine leaving his son alone. In a world, where you could die at any day, there was nothing more than Kuroo could regret than leaving his son alone.

                When Tooru was finally dressed (and took his medicine), Kuroo tucked the boy under his warm covers and laid Haji-chan beside Tooru’s head. The little boy yawned widely and snuggled into the covers. Upon leaning over to give Tooru a kiss, Kuroo noticed Tooru’s sleepy eyes were still open and focused on him.

                “St’ry d’ddy?” He mumbled.

                “Isn’t it a bit late for a story? Don’t you wanna sleep?” Kuroo asked.

                “H’me now. Alw’ys st’ry.” Tooru argued tiredly, causing Kuroo to chuckle at his stubbornness. Heaven knows where he got that from. He sighed but he was smiling the whole time.

                “Alright. What story?”

                “Pr’nc’.” Tooru replied.

                Kuroo laid down next to Tooru, as his legs hung off the edge of the bed and got comfortable next to his son. “Alright. A long time ago, way before you were born mind you, there was a knight of Nekoma. He was a strong and valiant young knight, with the strength of a hundred dragons.”

                “L’ght of m’lli’n suns.” Tooru recited.

                “And the light of a million suns.” Kuroo smiled. “He was a knight who was very lucky to be one of the best knights in the all of Japan, and to have so many other knights as his friends. But one day he met a beautiful young woman, who turned out to be the queen.”

                “Pr’tty as r’se.” Tooru said and Kuroo nodded.

                “She was as pretty as a rose but as sharp as its thorns. She was beautiful and she made the knight happy. Together the two went on many adventures, and even had a quest where the Knight lost something precious but he’d gained a new experience. Unfortunately the queen and knight had to move on with their lives and while most partings are sad, the knight and the queen were not.”

                “’cause they n’t l’ve.” Tooru yawned.

                “Exactly. They were not in love. The knight went on with his life, slaying dozens of dragons and rescuing every cat in the nation. He and his partner…”

                “T’e m’ge.”

                “The mage took adventures together and life was never better. However, after several months the queen suddenly appeared in the knight’s life. She came without warning and the knight was a little more than shocked, but she carried with her a bundle. A bundle far more precious than all the gold in the lands.” Kuroo continued with a grin, watching as Tooru’s eyes drooped heavily.

                “Pr’nce.”

                “Exactly. With her, she carried the prince. He was the world’s most beautiful treasure and she needed the knight to protect him. She had to rule her kingdom and keep her lands safe, and her son would be safest with the knight.” Kuroo went on. He then noticed that Tooru’s eyes had fully shut and tiny snores were coming from him. He chuckled to himself, brushing back Tooru’s hair before planting a kiss on his cheek.

                “And the knight took the prince in because there was no one that the knight loved more, than he loved the prince.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey! A brand new chapter, alright. I wasn't so great yesterday so instead of homework I whipped this bad boy out. I felt like we needed some Nekoma and Kuroo/Tooru time again. We were lacking some in the last chapters, and they're just one big family. Where Kuroo and Kenma are really the only adults and sometimes Yaku, when he's not around Lev. Of course I had to also bring in Issei and Hajime because my need for baby Hajime and Issei is too strong. They're too good for this world.
> 
> Now you guys have a little back story for the Matsawaka family. Poor Issei and Hajime, but they're not loved any less!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed all the bonding and happiness in this chapter and even the little sad parts. The next chapter will probs have a small time skip, it'll take place around November or so (guess what's in that months :D). Tooru's on the mend and life is good, isn't it?
> 
> I always appreciate reading your comments and receiving your kudos! You guys really know how to make me laugh and smile :)! And as always, if you have any plot ideas don't hesitate to ask because you never know what I might do...
> 
> Thanks and peace out!


	13. Ramble On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year again. Volleyball time, and Tooru is more than excited to see his friends play and ride the train for the first time.

_October 2015; Present_

Tooru was a complex boy who liked simple things. Such as: his father, volleyball, eating ice cream, watching volleyball. It didn’t take much to make Tooru happy; really if you just took a volleyball, his father, an ice cream sandwich and a picture of Hajime, Tooru would probably be set for life. He was easily entertained if you knew how to keep him entertained. Now that was the real trick.

               Although, Kuroo doubted it was going to take much to entertain Tooru today, he was probably going to have more struggle with keeping Tooru from exploding of excitement. Considering he would be doing three of his four favorite things (possibly all four if Tooru was a good boy) today.

               “Daddy, time to go? We go yet?!” Tooru was bouncing up and down repeatedly in his high chair. Kuroo, on the other hand, was barely functioning this early in the morning as he downed his cup of coffee and bowl of cereal. Even after two years of having a baby and a toddler, Kuroo was still not a morning person. He wasn’t sure that he ever would be.

               “Tooru…what’s the rule about asking questions in the morning?”

               “Wait ‘till daddy’s co-herbant.”

               “Coherent.” Kuroo corrected sleepily. Tooru simply giggled, clapping his hands rather loudly causing the teen to groan and place his face on the table. He was considering adding a new rule to the house: _Don’t bother daddy until noon._

               “But daddy! Is exciting! Is exciting day!” Tooru laughed, not watching where he was swinging his hands. He practically threw his bowl of oatmeal off the table top of his chair. Luckily, having been a blocker for several years, Kuroo’s instincts were lighting and he managed to catch the bowl before it spilled everywhere. He hissed when the oatmeal spilt on his arm, before putting the bowl back on his table.

               “Tooru, you need to be careful.” Kuroo warned while he wiped his arm off. Tooru’s arms stopped waving and they were by his sides immediately, and his lip trembled. Kuroo sighed more to himself than to Tooru; he’d always hated reprimanding or punishing Tooru just as much as Tooru hated receiving them. “If you’re not careful you could make a mess and hurt some and then you’d be in trouble.”

               Despite his trembling lip, Tooru nodded and his tears were at bay. Kuroo let out a relived sigh before gently patting Tooru on the cheek. “There. As long as you remember to be careful, you’re not in trouble, okay buddy?” Tooru continued to look down at his tabletop before wide eyes turned on Kuroo.

               “Daddy not mad?”

               Kuroo smiled softly. “No, daddy’s not mad. I just want you to be careful, alright?”

               “Yesh!” Tooru nodded vigorously and he was once again back to his hyper-active self. To which Kuroo was partially pleased about and partially groaning about. _It was still too early for this._

               As he poured yet another cup of coffee, he watched as Tooru began to feed himself happily, while humming and swinging his feet.

               “You seem really excited Tooru. Even more excited than when we go to daddy’s games.” Kuroo teased with a smirk. He watched as Tooru huffed and pouted in annoyance at Kuroo’s _bold_ accusation. Honestly, he never knew any child who could be as easily annoyed or offended as Tooru could. _And he was only two._

               “Nu-uh. I’m alway excited at daddy’s games!” Tooru argued with a terrible stink eye. A stink eye that _Kuroo_ had personally taught him. The young teenager had never been more proud than in this moment. He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

               “I know that. But today, you’re even more excited. Aren’t you?” Kuroo asked. Tooru’s eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up even further. He looked absolutely, positively offended.

               “No. I’m excited. But I gets more excited for daddy.” Tooru announced, and crossed his little arms over his chest. He huffed loudly and even turned his face away from his snickering father. “Is just nice today.”

               “I’m only kidding. You can be as excited as you want, Tooru.” Kuroo laughed, reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair. Tooru squawked in protest, momentarily forgetting his annoyance with his father to swat Kuroo’s hand away. After he scowled for a moment, Tooru beamed happily.

               “I gets to see Haji-ji and Suga and Dadchi and Shrimpy and To-to!” Tooru began to ramble in excitement and Kuroo leaned against the palm of his hand to listen happily. Tooru’s oatmeal grew cold, long forgotten by now, as did Kuroo’s coffee. “Plus there’ll be Issy and his team! I gets to meet dem!” Kuroo couldn’t help but adore the way that Tooru’s eyes sparkled brightly in all of his excitement. He just hoped that he could forever keep that sparkle in Tooru’s eyes and give him happiness to last forever.

               “Hm, yeah. You’ll get to meet Seijou, that’s right.” Kuroo nodded and once more Tooru was launching into a long ramble about his excitement to meet Hajime and Issei’s team.

               The Preliminary games had begun and for the Tokyo district that meant harder games and more determination to win than ever. It was a fight for the top teams in order to make it to the Spring High National games next year. These were the games of elimination and one small mistake now could mean the end of a team’s year, and he end of some players’ Volleyball careers. Such as third-year students.

               Like Kuroo.

               For him this was it, this was all he had left of his high school volleyball life and all he had left to prove himself. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he wanted to go pro or play for the national team, because he had other ideas in mind. But he did want to play college-level Volleyball. _He wasn’t quite ready to give up Volleyball just yet._

               “Is gonna be tough game.” Tooru murmured quietly before plopping a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Kuroo nodded in agreement.

               It really would be. Kuroo knew that Karasuno had played against Seijou high earlier this year and had lost to them. It was one of the reason why he had asked them to join their camp with other teams. Karasuno had been desperate to improve, and Kuroo had seen the talent hidden in all of them, and they wanted to beat Seijou. Having never played them before and not knowing anyone on the team until he met Issei, Kuroo was unsure of how Seijou would play. He knew they were good; they had a strong team with great fundamentals and a lot of young talent. He was a little more than curious to see how they played as a team and how Karasuno would do against them.

               So far Karasuno had done well in their games. Beating several teams, with more determination than ever before. Kuroo was excited to see the improvement within the team, as it had been some months since their training camp.

               Of course Tooru and Kuroo were rooting for Karasuno, but Kuroo would cheer for his friend on Seijou and if Hajime was rooting for Seijou then Tooru would no doubt root for them too.

               “Alright kiddo, let’s get ready to watch our crows play Seijou.” Kuroo lifted a squealing Tooru up into the chair and put away their dirty dishes. As he left the kitchen, his eyes darted to the folder on the counter with multiple billing statements from their local hospital and transcripts of his bank accounts. His heart plummeted for a second before he shook his head and left the room, ignoring what was sure to come their way later down the road.

X.X.X.X

               Tooru’s first time ever on a Japanese train, was nothing special really. It was rather cramped and stuffed with too many people for Tooru’s liking and all of the sudden stops always made him loose his balance. It was actually quite a miserable experience for the little boy.

               He was pressed up against his daddy’s leg with Kuroo’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and back. The man next to him smelt like fish and it made Tooru’s nose wiggle. The woman to their left had holes in her stocking and her music was really loud, even with headphones on, making Tooru’s ears wiggle. The train was tight and cramped, and Tooru couldn’t even see the windows outside anymore, making his lips frown.

               He whined when the train stopped shortly at another stop and his legs wobbled, before he pressed his face into Kuroo’s pant leg. Kuroo held on tightly to the handrail above him when he felt Tooru press even further into him. When the train came to a complete stop and the doors opened, announcing the next stop and people began to flood out and _in_ of the train. _How many people can fit on the train?_

               Kuroo looked down at Tooru, when the toddler whined once again (this time even louder) and pushed Haji-chan into Kuroo’s leg. Quickly, Kuroo scooped his son into his arms and Tooru buried his face into Kuroo’s neck. He sighed in relief before nuzzling affectionately against his father, to which Kuroo smoothed Tooru’s curls against his forehead. Haji-chan was shifted so he was securely in between Tooru and Kuroo’s chests.

               “You doing alright, Tooru?” Kuroo whispered softly, squeezing against the side of the train when a large group of people entered, next to them. Tooru nodded against Kuroo’s neck. His father proceeded to rub his hand up and down Tooru’s back in a soothing and comforting manner. Tooru turned slightly so he could peek up shyly at his father.

               “Hi daddy.”

               Kuroo smiled. “Hi baby.” He gently tweaked Tooru’s nose, causing the boy to giggle to himself. When the train announced it was to leave the station, Kuroo shifted Tooru on his hip in order to free one arm, so he could hold onto the hand rail. He’d rather not have Tooru and himself be thrown across the train and into a grumpy passenger. Although, carrying a toddler greatly affected one’s balance.

               Kuroo could feel himself straining his legs and grasping on with a white-knuckled grip onto the hand rail, when the train moved out of the station, in order to keep upright. _This could be a workout on its own. Get some quad, calf and arm muscle workout just trying to stay balanced._ Despite the strain, Kuroo managed to keep himself within a 3inch radius of movement and did not hit anyone.

               “Look daddy, Tokyo go bye-bye.” Tooru said, before pointing out the window behind them. Kuroo strained to see over his shoulder and saw the skyline of Tokyo slowly disappearing the further away they got. He chuckled and nuzzled Tooru.

               “Yeah, but we’ll be back tonight. Say bye-bye.” Kuroo laughed, tightening his grip on a particularly tight turn. Tooru smiled and lifted his head off Kuroo’s shoulder before waving rapidly towards the window.

               “Bye-bye Tokyo! Daddy an’ I be back!” Tooru cried and finished waving to the city. Around them, Kuroo could hear a few whispers and soft “awws” from other passengers. He smiled cheekily and kissed Tooru’s forehead.

               “Oh my, is it his first time on the train?” Kuroo blinked and looked around the train to see who had spoken. He was surprised when an elderly woman’s head poked through the crowd on the bench beside him. She looked to be as old as his grandmother with greying hair and years’ worth of laughter lines around her mouth and eyes. She wore a small white bonnet on her head with a dark red flower and a bag of groceries was seated on the seat beside her.

               “Ah, oh, um, yeah it is. This is his first time on a train, and outside Tokyo actually.” Kuroo admitted with a soft smile. The woman cooed at Tooru, who shyly hid his face against Kuroo’s neck.

               “Oh how precious. He is just adorable. Where are you two sweeties heading?” The woman smiled. Occasionally, Tooru would peek out in order to look at the woman, before burying his face once more when he noticed the woman looking back at him. Kuroo laughed at his son’s antics with a shake of his head.

               “Tooru, be polite, tell her where we’re going. You were so excited about it.” Kuroo pushed softly. Tooru, however, kept his face hidden from the woman’s sight, but the woman never lost interest or patience.

               “Oh now, dear. It’s alright. He’s shy.” She laughed with a wave of her hand.

               “Just around people he doesn’t know. Otherwise, he never stops talking.” Kuroo laughed, causing the woman to giggle and Tooru eventually peered at her once again. “Come on Tooru, she’s not going to bite. Just say hello.” The woman smiled warmly when she made eye contact with the young Tooru. Patiently she waited to see if the boy would speak to her, but did not get her hopes up.

               “Hi.” Tooru whispered, much to the woman’s surprise and Kuroo beamed proudly at his son. The woman laughed to herself as Tooru watched her curiously.

               “Hello, young man, what’s your name?” She asked, ignoring the grumbling passengers surrounding them. Tooru smiled a small smile and never turned away from the woman.

               “Tooru.” Tooru shyly introduced and fiddled with Kuroo’s jacket flaps. Kuroo smiled reassuringly and rubbed his hand up and down Tooru’s back once more.

               “Oh Tooru! What a lovely young name for such a handsome young man.” The woman winked and Tooru broke into tiny peals of laughter. He was slowly warming up to the stranger and found himself liking her very much. “And who is that with you?” She politely pointed towards Kuroo, causing the teen to wince. He wasn’t quite sure how she was going to react to Tooru’s answer and was preparing for the worst.

               “This my daddy! He’s the bestsest and I loves him most!” Tooru announced, throwing his arms around Kuroo’s neck to give him a great big hug. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle at Tooru’s response and gave Tooru a kiss on the cheek. To Kuroo’s surprise though, the woman merely smiled and nodded.         

               “Oh yes, I can see the resemblance. You look just like your daddy.” The woman continued without a hint of disgust or malice. Tooru puffed his chest out proudly and nodded. Gratefully, Kuroo smiled at the woman who could only wave at Kuroo.

               “We going to watch Vollball! With Haji-ji and Issy! Issy is playing against Suga and Shrimpy and To-To! They play each other and is great!” Tooru announced excitedly. His body vibrated in excitement and Kuroo had to keep a tighter hold on Tooru to keep the boy from falling out of his arms, while still keeping his balance. The woman chuckled.

               “Oh my, that sounds like wonderful fun!” She grinned at Tooru, who nodded happily, before looking at Kuroo for clarification.

               “I play Volleyball and so do my friends. We’re off to see a friend and his team play against another friend’s team in the tournament today. Tooru’s friends with one of the team member’s little brother.” Kuroo explained and the woman nodded.

               “How exciting! You get to see your friend and watch your daddy’s friends play.” The woman turned her attention back to Tooru who was practically swaying with happiness. Kuroo chuckled when the boy was too happy to even speak again when he heard the announcement for their stop over the intercom.

               He shifted Tooru and braced for the train’s stop, making sure that Tooru had a tight hold on Haji-chan. The woman waved good-bye sadly when Kuroo said that this was their stop. Even Tooru was saddened by the departure and mournfully waved back at the elderly woman until they had stepped off the train and onto the platform. The Miyagi station was nice but it was nowhere near as impressive or as _large_ as the station in Tokyo. Kuroo could easily navigate this station.

X.X.X.X

               “TOORU!”

               “Shrimpy!” Tooru sang happily when he was snatched out of Kuroo’s arms and smushed up against a much shorter boy with bright orange hair. Giggling, Tooru pushed against Hinata and pressed a sloppy kiss to Hinata’s cheek. The boy melted with happiness and only squeezed Tooru tighter.

               “It’s been so long Tooru! I’ve missed you so much! We’ve done nothing but practice, practice, practice and getting our grades up!” Hinata whined to the toddler, as if Hinata could understand his dilemma.  From his spot beside Hinata, Kageyama snorted with a roll of his eyes. Hinata scowled and tried to protect Tooru from Kageyama’s line of sight, while Kageyama was engaged in a staring contest with a toddler.

               Kageyama lost.

               But only because of Tooru’s greeting of, “To-to! I miss you too!”

               Kuroo sort of wished he had a camera. The look of horror on Kageyama’s face at the nickname was priceless.

               Behind the two, Daichi and Suga were shaking their heads in a disapproving manner with Tsukishima standing in boredom beside them.

               “I swear, you cannot let that kid out of your sights.” Daichi muttered to Suga.

               “You were supposed to keep an eye on him. On them _both.”_ Suga snorted, folding his arms over his chest, and reminding Kuroo of a very motherly-like attitude. Daichi started to protest only to be cut off by a wave of Suga’s impatient hand.

               “Hello, Kuroo. It’s great to see you and Tooru again.” Suga smiled and moved over towards Kuroo. Kuroo took his eyes off Tooru, who was now chatting between a hyper Hinata and a still scowling Kageyama. He grinned in greeting at Suga and Daichi.

               “Issei actually invited Tooru and I to watch the game. Then we realized they’re playing you so Tooru and I thought it would be great support if we showed up!” Kuroo smirked. “We’ll be your support team and we even made matching shirts to prove it.”

               Daichi and Suga’s eyes widened in disbelief when Kuroo unzipped his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt with orange lettering and glitter all over the shirt. When Kuroo took Tooru from a reluctant Hinata’s arms and set him on the ground, the team noticed the matching mini shirt on him too. Tooru and Kuroo both turned around, pointing at the backs of their shirts where there was a glittery crow and their school name on it. The front of the shirts had the words, “Go! Go! Go!” written on them.

               “Go, go, Karasuno! Go, go!” Kuroo and Tooru both cheered with wide grins much to Karasuno’s astonishment (and amusement), before the two posed dramatically. The entirety of Karasuno’s team broke into laughter and smiles, thanking the two immediately and Kuroo could even see a small smile on Tsukishima’s face.

               “HAJI-JI!” Tooru practically screamed before flinging himself onto the other boy, when Hajime and Seijou arrived on the court for warm-ups. Hajime grunted, scowling immediately and shoving the boy off him. But not without checking to make sure Tooru was alright and holding his hand.

               “Don’t be so loud Tooru. I’m right here.” Hajime grunted while Tooru smiled.

               “Lookie Haji-ji! My shirt’s sparkly!” Tooru pulled on his shirt so Hajime could see all of the glitter and writing on his shirt while Kuroo greeted Issei.

               “It says: ‘Go! Go! Go!’ What’s the back say?” Hajime read slowly before frowning. Tooru squealed in excitement and Issei chuckled. He patted his little brother’s head.

               “Very good, little bro. The back says: Karasuno.” Issei replied, smiling when Hajime beamed at the praise from his brother. Issei then smiled at Tooru who was beaming blindingly. “Hello Tooru, how are you?”

               “I’m good Issy! Very good, now I can see Haji-ji and you and Kasuno!” Tooru announced with a laugh. He gently hugged Issei before grabbing Hajime’s hand once more. “I even have Issy’s number on my shirt too in blue!” Tooru pointed on the front of his shirt where sure enough there was a messy but legible 2 and Issei’s name written out. No doubt Kuroo helped to make all of this. When Issei looked over to greet the other team, he snickered upon seeing the matching shirt on Kuroo.

               “Wow, Kuroo? Didn’t take you for a glitters type of guy.” Issei said and Kuroo simply rolled his eyes. “Looks good though, you should wear it more often.” Kuroo ignored the snickers from Karasuno while Tooru nodded in agreement. Even Hajime was giggling.

               “Mattsun, fraternizing with the enemy? Why, I am offended.” Kuroo, Tooru, Hajime all turned to face the newcomer who had spoken, but Issei didn’t even bother turning around. Kuroo watched as a tall, thin boy from Seijou walk behind Issei with pink hair _(did he actually have pink hair)_ and a smirk.

               “Makki, I fraternize with everyone. You really shouldn’t act so outrageous in front of the kiddos.” Issei replied, causing the other boy to sigh. Hajime grinned and waved at the new arrival, leaving Tooru to hide behind him out of shyness.

               “Hi brother Takahiro.” Hajime greeted with a wave. The pink haired teen waved back at the boy and locked eyes with little Tooru, who was trying (but failing) at trying to hide behind Hajime. “Well, hello there, I don’t believe we have met. I wouldn’t forget a pretty face like yours. My name is Takahiro Hanamaki. Third-year at Aobajōsai High.” Hanamaki bowed politely and Tooru grinned from behind Hajime.

               “Brother, this is Tooru. He’s my friend, even though he’s only two.” Hajime introduced before pushing a skiddish Tooru in front of him. Tooru immediately blushed at the introduction from Hanamaki and stared at the ground. “And that’s Tooru’s daddy, Kuroo.” Hajime then pointed to Kuroo who gave a flick of his wrist towards Hanamaki.

               “My, pleasure to meet you both.” Hanamaki returned the wave to Kuroo and then began to lean on Issei. Issei didn’t seem particularly bother by being a resting stand for his teammate. “Neither of you are in uniforms but you both wear t-shirts for Karasuno. Do you fraternize with the enemy?”

               “We’re not on the team, if that’s what you’re asking.” Kuroo chuckled.

               “Yeah! We came to cheer for Kasuno! And Issy. Maybe Makki too.” Tooru agreed, suddenly forgetting his shyness. Hanamaki grinned at the boy.

               “Oh really?”

               “Yesh! Daddy play for Nekoma! Bestest team ever.” Tooru cheered while Hanamaki gave Kuroo a glance over. He did have the body and build of a Volleyball player – a good one at that. The other guy must be good to be playing and starting for a Tokyo precinct team.  Who knows, maybe Hanamaki would get to play Kuroo after beating Karasuno today.

               “Nekoma, huh? We’ve never gotten to play against you.” Hanamaki noted.

               Kuroo shrugged. “Our teams never crossed paths.”

               “Maybe this tournament will help with that.” Hanamaki and Kuroo shared a grin while Issei sighed in exasperation. The trio of teens stopped in their conversation when a ref announced the game was to start in ten minutes. Kuroo reached for Tooru’s hand, to take him to the stands, and Tooru happily obliged while still holding onto Hajime’s.

               “Stay with Kuroo, alright. Listen to him and stay close to him. He’s taking you to sit with him and Kuroo so you can watch us play.” Issei bent down to Hajime’s height, looking more serious than ever. Hajime was just as serious and nodding intently at his big brother’s instructions. “You’ll be safe and happy with Kuroo and Tooru, and I expect to hear you cheering.” Issei grinned crookedly.

               “Yes big brother Issei!” Hajime nodded with a soft smile. He them pressed a kiss to his fingers while Issei did the same thing. The two then pressed their fingers together and whispered, “Best of luck.”

               With that, Issei nodded to Kuroo and drug Hanamaki to join their team on the court. Kuroo kept a firm hold on Tooru’s hand before reach his other hand out to Hajime. The little boy was surprised for a second, looking up at Kuroo’s grinning face.

               “It’s okay. This way you can make sure Tooru and I don’t get lost.” Hajime swallowed but his face soon broke out into a blinding smile that made Kuroo’s heart jerk, and quickly Hajime took his hand after Kuroo winked at the boy. Tooru cheered happily and swung his and Kuroo’s arm in excitement.

               “Right.” Hajime smiled. “I’ve got you both! You’ll never be lost as long as you have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, this chapter took a bit longer than I thought to get to you guys. But like I warned, I have 4 weeks left of school and that includes finals...so yeah. I'm stressing, just a bit.
> 
> Also I lied to you guys. This isn't November, which I planned for an epic birthday for Kuroo. His birthday will come in like 2 or 3 chapters. Okay so hear me out guys. I know the timeline may or may not be out of order and I apologize for that. One of my lovely and awesome reviewers helped to explain the timeline in Haikyuu cannon and I am trying to somewhat follow that. However, I get so confused by months and dates because it seems in Japan everything is very opposite of how I am used to. My schools and sports work a little bit differently and that's what I'm used to, but thanks to my great reviewer I think I'm on the right track with a timeline. If not, well just remember this is AU....
> 
> So yeah, we get the Seijou V Karasuno match that we all died while watching right??? Hahahaha, okay. But yeah, we'll do this, then get to Kuroo's birthday. Deal with some angst and watch Nekoma play too okay :). Thanks for being patient with me guys, I appreciate it.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for all the wonderful kudos and comments and views of this little story. Each and every one of them makes me so freaking happy, so thank you so much! If you have an thoughts, comments, questions or plot ideas you know where to leave them!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


	14. The Battle of Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Nekoma's first meeting of baby Tooru (two part special) and later, Kuroo. Hajime and Tooru watch the epic game that is Seijou V. Karasuno.

_May 2014; One year earlier_

                “Oh Tooru, what are we going to do?” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. He rubbed his face tiredly and looked up from his pile of text books and schoolwork that was sprawled across the floor. A month into school and he was already dreading the work load. The only other occupant in the room didn’t seem too bothered by Kuroo’s stress levels, and the teen was more than a little jealous of his carefree attitude.

                At ten months, Tooru Kuroo was already turning into quite the little adventurer and menace. He’d begun to start walking a bit just a few days ago. Really, it was little more than a few steps before tumbling onto his bottom. But to Kuroo, it was like Tooru had just won a gold medal and he couldn’t get enough. He was sure he had filled up two camera’s worth of video and he’d almost filled up his phone’s storage with videos. Most of them were of Tooru falling, but he knew there was a few of Tooru _actually_ walking.

                However, he still had yet to speak, and while Kuroo knew Tooru could well be over a year old before he could speak more than a couple words than vaguely sounded real. Just the thought of Tooru beginning to speak – _speak to his father_ , was a rush of excitement for Kuroo. Though he would never admit it to his team members, he was a _bit_ (only just a bit) more excited about Tooru’s first words than he was excited about the Volleyball season.

                Except he was more than a little impatient.

                Tooru squealed, while his fingers grasped on tightly to the sheets of Kuroo’s bed, as he stomped across Kuroo’s notes. Kuroo couldn’t even get mad at the little boy (who was really starting to ruin his notes) and merely laughed.

                “You’re a silly baby, you know that?” Kuroo chuckled, leaning over to tweak Tooru’s little button nose with his fingers. Tooru squealed in protest before smiling broadly at his father. Kuroo grinned back and reluctantly moved Tooru off his notes and pulled the baby into his lap. Tooru squirmed for a moment, obviously not happy with this current predicament. In fact, Tooru had gotten quite grumpy every time Kuroo tried to hold him when he was “walking.”

                Kuroo was starting to think that his son did not want to be held anymore and it was seriously stressing him out. He thought he’d have at least _eighteen_ more years before Tooru would rebel. Not ten months. His heart ached.

                “Oh hush up princess.” Kuroo snorted and smoothed back the curls off Tooru’s forehead. The baby proceeded to huff and squirm in Kuroo’s lap, before finally settling in Kuroo’s lap. Tooru then twisted himself so that he could look up at his father and immediately the tiny scowl was replaced by a bright smile.

                “ABA GA!” Tooru immediately shrieked, causing Kuroo to momentarily wince. Soon after, Tooru’s tiny arms were wrapped around Kuroo’s neck and he was babbling incoherently in Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo’s body shook with laughter and his grip tightened on his son.

                “Oh, so now you’re not mad at me? Hmm, I thought your pinched face meant you didn’t like daddy.” Kuroo laughed, rubbing a hand up and down Tooru’s back. At these words, Tooru ceased in his babbling and looked positively _offended_ by his own father. Instantly, his face morphed into one of offended horror, with his mouth dropping. Then Tooru babbled once more, still not making any sense, but at the speed of lightning, as if he were arguing.

                “Oh no?”

                “Arabaa gaba.” Tooru insisted, eyes big and bright. Kuroo snickered.

                “I see. That makes a lot of sense.”

                “Guraba bub u aba.” Tooru continued rapidly and Kuroo continued to nod alongside Tooru, to appear as if he understood. Tooru mimicked the movement but never stopped speaking.

                “Oh really? I get that now. You make a good point.” Kuroo nodded once more. Tooru’s lower lip stuck out and he too gave one last nod.

                “Ashoosh.”

                “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” Kuroo said at last, before reaching out to grab one of Tooru’s tiny hands in his own. Tooru momentarily protested in confusion and attempted to snatch it away, but Kuroo managed to give it a quick shake, before the baby could wiggle it out. Tooru eventually giggled and began to play with Kuroo’s hair, grabbing tiny fistfuls and pulling harshly, much to Kuroo’s pain. He winced when Tooru gave a particularly harsh tug and attempted to fight back against his son.

                “Sheesh, calm down buddy.” Kuroo winced again and pulled the grabby baby away from his ruined hair. “You’re going to make it a mess. How am I supposed to go out like this? I can’t let my teammates see me, now can I?” Kuroo grinned before nuzzling his nose into Tooru’s face, marveling how the little baby squealed and broke into little giggles. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh alongside his son.

                “Alright, little wisecracker, we need to be serious for a minute.” Kuroo pulled Tooru back away and held the baby up by his armpits, leaving Tooru to weakly kick out his legs in confusion. He blinked owlishly at his father while his arms hung limply at our side.

                “What are we going to do?” Kuroo asked. Tooru blinked.

                “This is serious Tooru, you need to give me some leverage here. I need answers.” Kuroo sighed in mock annoyance when Tooru ceased to answer. “This does directly involve you, you know.” Tooru’s eyes widened.

                Carefully, Kuroo raised Tooru up and stood up, while navigating through his mess of notes, books and pencils on the floor. Tooru rested against his hip, happily swinging his legs and softly chattering unintelligibly to his father. Luckily though, Kuroo managed to safely make it out of the warzone that was his room.

                “Look, the deal is that I have Volleyball practice in,” Kuroo glanced at the clock hanging along the wall and his eyes widened. “30 minutes! I need to leave now! But you don’t have a baby sitter! Kenma’s at the doctor with his parents, and I really don’t have time to call anyone.” Kuroo could feel his stress levels beginning to rise as he scrambled to throw his bag over his shoulder and put his shoes on. In sudden realization, Kuroo looked down at Tooru’s bare feet and bare legs, wearing nothing but a shirt and diaper.

                “Oh I suppose you’re coming with me.” Kuroo groaned, racing to grab Tooru’s clothes and bag. “This’ll probably be my last practice anyhow. After seeing this, I doubt anyone’ll want me on the team anymore.”

X.X.X.X

                “You’re late.” Is the first thing that Kuroo hears, when he parks his bike and comes scrambling into the gym, looking like a hay wired scarecrow of a mess. Kuroo bends over, panting from having ridden his back so fast (Tooru may have loved it, with the wind in his hair, but Kuroo’s legs doth protest now). He feels Tooru beginning to slip in his arms, causing the baby to giggle softly. Luckily, over the sounds of Volleyballs hitting the floor and shouts across the gym, no one else heard it. Besides Tooru was covered by Kuroo’s upper body so no one could see him yet.

                “I…know…”

                Kuroo’s couch raised his eyebrow at the young captain, not feeling any sympathy for the boy. Although, he would never admit to the small concern that was itching away in his mind at seeing the boy so late to practice.

                “What’s the deal then? You know what happens when you’re late, especially as captain.” The coach glared sharply, causing Kuroo to suck in a huge breath and swallow thickly. He stood up and shifted Tooru on his hip so that Tooru was still out of the coach’s line of sight.

                “I know. I know. I just, had other priorities…” Kuroo trailed off, fighting the urge to scratch the back of his hands. He looked at his coach’s eyes, noting the disbelief and disappointment in them before he averted his own eyes.

                “Other engagements? Tetsuro, I can’t be having a captain who cannot show up on time because he’s not committed to Volleyball.” The coach sighed. Kuroo could feel his throat tightening and he swallowed painfully. “Are you telling me that you cannot commit to Volleyball?”

                Kuroo wanted to argue, he wanted desperately to say no. There was nothing else that he wanted more than to just play the game. But now, now he _did_ have other engagement. _Engagements that were more important and required his undivided attention._

                Kuroo glanced solemnly down at Tooru, while the oblivious little baby suckled on his fist. “Yes sir.”

                “ _Why?!”_

                Kuroo winced when the coach practically shouted at him, and suddenly all he could hear was silence. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and soon all eyes were on Kuroo and the coach. Even Tooru had jumped back in surprise. With a sigh, Kuroo looked down and his heart froze.

                Tooru, having been frightened by the sudden shout, had tears gathering in his eyes and his lower lip trembled tearfully.

                “Oh, no, no, no. Tooru don’t cry. No, don’t cry.” Kuroo immediately turned all of his attention to Tooru, forgetting about the coach, forgetting about his teammates, because none of that mattered when it came to Tooru and his happiness. Kuroo pulled Tooru higher in his arms and began to stroke Tooru’s hair, as everyone in the gym finally had sight of the baby. Kuroo ignored the gasps of surprise from his teammates and coach and focused on drying Tooru’s tears.

                “There’s no need to cry baby. Don’t you worry.” Kuroo whispered softly. “I know he was scary, but he doesn’t know how to be quiet sometimes. You’re okay, you’re okay.” Kuroo continued to stroke Tooru’s hair, occasionally planting a kiss on Tooru’s temple as he wiped away his tears. “See? You’re all better now. There’s no need to cry.” Tooru sniffled but his eyes were no longer teary and his lip stopped trembling. Gently, the baby laid his head down on Kuroo’s shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his father and soothing motions.

                Kuroo smiled softly, lost in his own world with Tooru.

                That is until he heard a cough behind him.

                Then Yaku spoke, “Kuroo, just what the _hell_ kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?”

X.X.X.X

_October 2015; Present_

                “Big Brother is a middle blocker. The best there’s even been.” Hajime murmured around a mouth full of popcorn. Tooru immediately reached for the tub of popcorn, only to have Kuroo swat it away softly. Before the toddler could pout, Kuroo had grabbed a couple pieces of popcorn from his tub and popped them in Tooru’s mouth. Tooru beamed and began to chew.

                “Don’t be eating Hajime’s popcorn. He bought it himself.” Kuroo warned and Tooru smiled innocently. The brat knew this, as Kuroo had already warned his about a dozen times. The first few times Hajime hadn’t even cared or noticed, as he was too absorbed in watching his brother. However, after hearing Kuroo’s warnings, Hajime had jumped on the discipline boat and reprimanded the toddler himself (mostly just to keep Tooru out of trouble). “You’re sharing with daddy, remember?”

                “Right!” Tooru nodded determinedly and held his hand out. Kuroo placed another couple of pieces of popcorn into the waiting had and then Tooru wiggled out of Kuroo’s lap and on the floor in front of him. He shrieked with laughter as the crowd amongst them cheered and yelled for the team.

                Kuroo had chosen a seat in the middle of the two teams’ fans. To their right were dozens and dozens of girls and boys cheering and supporting Aobajōsai High, in a sea of teal and white. To their left were just as many girls and boys sporting orange and black to show their love for Karasuno. Thankfully, no one commented on Kuroo or Tooru’s outfits.

                “Daddy’s mid bwocker too! _He’s_ the bestest.” Tooru said suddenly after he had chewed and swallowed his popcorn. Kuroo chuckled and nodded in his approval. Hajime, however, was not as happy. Instead he scowled and puffed out his chest.

                “Nu-uh, look at that. See, that was a perfect block!” Hajime pointed to the court where, Issei had just blocked one of Hinata’s powerful spikes, along with Hanamaki and another team member. Kuroo nodded in admittance. The other boy had a good stance and despite his lazy demeanor, he was quick on his feet. Although, Kuroo thought that _he_ had a much more solid form (think a powerful brick wall) and his serves were better.

                Not that anyone asked Kuroo.

                “Hmph.” Tooru huffed in annoyance, folding his arms over his sparkly chest. His anger was soon forgotten when Kuroo fed him some more pieces of popcorn and soon he was smiling again. The crowd roared to their left as Karasuno scored yet another point.

                Kuroo had to admit: This was an intense game and he would have _killed_ to play in it. Karasuno and Aobajōsai High were neck and neck with one set won for each team. They were in their third and final set with the score now at 25-25. It was anyone’s game at this point.

                All of the members from Karasuno were beyond exhausted and sweating, but none of them were losing any of their power; their spark or their passion. Aobajōsai High were in a similar boat, but Kuroo could see they were frustrated. He knew what had happened the last time that Karasuno and Aobajōsai High had played, resulting in Karasuno’s crushing defeat. It had to be torturous for them to be tied at the moment.

                Hajime was on the edge of his seat, with his popcorn long forgotten by now. He was quite loud and verbal with his cheering, much to Kuroo’s surprise. He’d known all the words to the fan chants and were often shout good luck to his brother or praise him on a job well done. With every cheer, Issei would look directly at Kuroo and the kids and give them a thumbs up with a wink.

                Kuroo was quietly cheering for Suga, Daichi and all of Karasuno, but every now and again he would praise Issei. Tooru was bouncing back and forth.

                One moment he was cheering, “Suga, Suga you gots this couga!” and the next he was screaming, “Issy can do it! Issy can do it!” and then he was back to shouting, “Don’ messes up Shrimpy! You too To-To!” With every little cheer, Kuroo could see a small smile of relief being sent their way. He couldn’t be more proud of his son’s love and dedication.

                The crowd was suddenly on their feet, causing Kuroo to shoot to his. Adrenaline coursed through is veins and his heart was pumping. Without hesitation, he scooped Hajime and Tooru into his arms so the boys could still see.” Issei had fallen back after a particularly hard block, and his teammates were scrambling after the ball, however it made its way over the net and into Kageyama’s awaiting hands.

                Kuroo watched in glee at the improvement in the two teammates, as Kageyama executed a _perfect_ set to Hinata. Kuroo, held his breath when he saw that Hinata had spotted the opening in Aobajōsai’s team, where Kuroo had been looking first. There was a second, where Kuroo’s heart pumped too quickly and his ears rang. Tooru and Hajime’s screams were muffled until Hinata had struck.

                Kuroo still is impressed by the sound that was made when Hinata’s hand connected with the Volleyball. There was a moment of silence after the sound of the Volleyball slamming against the back boards of the gym, off Hanamaki’s wrist. Both teams were frozen in disbelief and a dead silence fell over the gym. Even the crowds were immobile.

                Then, as the score keeper flipped Karasuno’s numbers from a 5 to a 7, the entire gym roared with life.

                Karasuno had won: 27-25.

                Kuroo tucked Hajime and Tooru closer to his body when the volume of the fans increased dramatically and his ears vibrated. He chuckled fondly when Karasuno began to jump and scream with excitement. _They had finally won._              

                “Congrats guys.” Kuroo sighed to himself.

                “Yay! Is good!” Tooru clapped his hands together and cheered alongside the rest of the fans. Karasuno as a school cheered and screamed with one another. Kuroo’s smile faltered slightly when he noticed Aobajōsai High players were still immobile and too stunned to do anything. _There was no second chance for them. This was their last chance and they were going home._

_This was Issei’s last chance._

                Kuroo’s heart twinged.

                Hajime was relatively quiet throughout the whole ordeal and while Tooru bounced excitedly, Kuroo took a peek at the young boy to see his eyes down casted and tears gathering in his eyes. But before Kuroo could soothe the obviously upset child, he watched as Aobajōsai High gathered around it’s captain (some blonde). He frowned when at the end of the captain’s speech, Hanamki’s shoulders shook and he buried his head in his elbow to hide his tears. Issei wasn’t too far off and one look at Hanamaki caused Issei’s shoulders to shake and his head hung.

                Hajime sniffled from his spot in Kuroo’s arms and stubbornly looked away. Immediately Tooru noticed his friend’s mood. He quit cheering, only to face Hajime and gently pat his head.

                “I sorry Haji-ji.” Tooru whispered softly and Hajime could only sniffle. While Karasuno celebrated, Aobajōsai High was carefully walking towards its fans in a straight line. Hajime kept his face hidden by Kuroo. Tooru’s lower lip wobbled upon seeing his somber friend and Kuroo sighed. _Loss was never easy._

                When the members of the Aobajōsai High bowed in thanks – some for the last time ever – Kuroo noticed that Hajime was still refusing to look at them. He shifted the boy so that he was forced to look at Kuroo, despite his stubbornness.

                “Hajime, why aren’t you congratulating your brother?” He asked softly. Tooru silently rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Hajime’s chin tuckered and his eyes watered but still the little boy refused to cry.

                “Big brother lost.” He whispered.

                “And, are you mad at him?” Kuroo asked patiently. Hajime instantly gawked at Kuroo in horror and shook his head.

                “No, no! I’m not mad, I swear!” Hajime protested with a hiccup. Kuroo wished he could rub a soothing hand up and down the boy’s back but with carrying two toddlers, he couldn’t. “I’m just…sad. For big brother.”

                “Oh?”

                “It’s his last season. He wanted to go to nationals. I know it.” Hajime whispered hoarsely. Kuroo allowed the boy to use his shirt to wipe his eyes, far too used to Tooru using his shirt in order to blow his nose. “I’m just sad his dream never came true.”       

                “I know it’s sad. And it’s alright for you to be said, and Issei too.” Kuroo said softly. Hajime hiccupped once more in Kuroo’s arms. “I get sad when I lose too. But you know what?”

                “What?”

                “Issei’s gonna need you more than ever now, so you can’t be sad for too long or else he will too.” Kuroo replied with a gentle smile. Hajime looked at Kuroo with such wide and vulnerable eyes that he was just remembering how old Hajime actually was. “You know what helps me when I’m sad about losing?”

                Hajime timidly shook his head.

                “Tooru.” Kuroo smiled when Tooru beamed upon hearing his name. Tooru had, surprisingly, been quiet the entire time and was actually rubbing Hajime’s back in comfort. “Tooru what do you always tell me, even when daddy loses?”

                Tooru thought hard for a minute, with his finger to his chin.

                “Oh yesh! That I poud of daddy, no mat’er what!” Tooru announced with a blinding smile.   
“And that I loves daddy.” Kuroo smiled as he pressed a kiss to Tooru’s temple.

                “Yes. When Tooru tells me about how proud he is of me, even if I’ve lost, it makes me smile and then I’m not so sad anymore because I know I will always love him and he to me.” Kuroo explained and watched as Hajime blinked away his tears. He wiped his nose a couple of times and hiccupped once more before nodding.

                “You’re right.” Hajime took a shuddering breath, before leaning across Kuroo’s arms. Issei and the others were standing up from their bows and just about to walk away from the crowd.

                “Big brother!” Hajime suddenly yelled as loud as he could. Issei was startled by the call of his name and blinked in shock until his teary eyes landed on Hajime. For a split second his pained expression deepened. “I’m proud of you Issei! You did great and I will always be proud of you big brother! I love you!” Kuroo watched with a smirk as Issei’s expression morphed from sadness, to surprise and then to a warming relief. Slowly a smile graced his lips and he waved up towards Hajime, Tooru and Kuroo.

                “I love you too Hajime.” He called up.

                “You was so cool Issy! Don’t be sad!” Tooru yelled afterwards with a firm and serious expression on his face. Issei’s shoulders shook, but this time with laughter rather than tears. He nodded at Tooru and waved one more time before he was ushered away with his teammates. But not before he could look Kuroo in the eyes and smile.

                “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.....
> 
> So I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. Yet. But I did have finals this month and last and it was a grueling and terrible end of the semester. But it's over and I did well, and it's summer and I feel like I can breathe again! I'm hoping to have much more frequent updates but between 2 jobs I'll be working 50+ hours on some weeks. But dear, how I have missed this story. I ache because I could not see or write my baby Tooru and his daddy Kuroo. I actually had to even reread this story to catch up, it's been so long haha.
> 
> I hope you readers have been patient and I'm so sorry about how long it's been. I thank you for your patience and your future patience to come! It's been a wonderful ride with so many of you amazing people! 
> 
> Hopefully I can update within a week but we shall see. As always, your comments and reviews make me grin like a fool! And if you have any plot ideas or thoughts don't hesitate to share them with me, you never know what could make it into this fic! I promise to respond to those reviews of the last chapter as soon as I can guys!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Chapter one! Isn't Tooru the most cutest baby you've ever met? Of course Kuroo is a nervous but awesome dad. I feel their personalities are so good together and similar in some ways that Kuroo could teach Tooru many of those traits. As the story progresses more and more, Kuroo's past and Tooru's will continuously be revealed. I've got a plot of sorts planned but I'm also opened to anything you readers might want to see! Is there anything you'd like to see in this fic?
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
